Passing Shadows
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Sequal to Gifts of Darkness. Sora learns about his fate and doesnt know if he wants to go through with it. but does he have a choice? COMPLETE
1. Saturday Mornings

Me: I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!

Music in Background: DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Everyone: * Claps and whistles.*

Me: I know I said I would start this next week but I just love writing this stuff so I started early. Now if you new comers are reading this right now you have to read and review my story " Gifts of Darkness" first or you'll have no idea what's going on. 

For all of you that have read G.O.D already, this is the sequel " Passing Shadows." I have this story half set up. I got the plot and the beginning and end but I still have some blank spots to take care of along the way. I'm working on making this story perfect too. Not many spelling mistakes and working on grammar. If I ever find out what's wrong…..

Anyway, Sora? Where are you?

Sora: * SNORE!!!!*

Me; oh-uh. I forgot he's still on vacation…… oh well!^^ * Grabs Microphone* 

Riku: * Standing in back room* Uh-oh…

Me; SORA WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!!!

Sora; YIKES!!!!! * Jumps twelve feet and lands on head*

Me: That's better. Now for my suggestion. Please try and buy the soundtrack "Evanesance: Fallen". All the songs fit kingdom hearts perfectly. Two fit Kairi and the others fit Riku. Now if you connect it to my stories, a lot of them fit Sora. The song " Whispers" is my theme song to " Passing Shadows" So please try and buy it.

Sora; @@ vacations over already?

Me: Yep. NOW READ!!!!!

***************************************************

Destiny islands that morning was the as beautiful as it could ever be. The sun was shining high up in the sky casting a sparkling light to cover everything in its range. The waves washed up silently on the warm sand and the palm trees blew in the shallow breeze. 

Sora hardly noticed. He lay in the sand thinking deeply to himself with bright blue and spiky brown hair. The few features of himself which stuck out among the rest.

( Me: Now get a good mental image here. Sora, 18 years old wearing baggy jean shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. No shoes or socks and wearing the same Crown necklace. Got that formed in your head? Good.)

He put his hands behind his head and gazed up into the bright blue sky.

__

"Nice day." He thought. 

After a few minutes he slowly stood up, brushing sand off his clothes. "Now _where are the others?"_

Sora walked over to the water and gazed down at his reflection. His Hansom features gazing back at him. But beneath all of that a long, dull red scar could be made out across his face. Something he would have to live with the rest of his life.

He tore his eyes away and ended up walking smack into Kairi. 

WHAM!!!!!

Sora fell on top of her and her soft eyes widened in shock. " Sora!!!!" Sora blushed and struggled to get off her but she put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

His face turned redder but he still kissed her back. Kairi had become his official girlfriend last year and even now, he still couldn't get used to the kissing thing.

After a few moments they parted and Kairi got up smiling. " Morning lazy bum!!" She said happily.

Sora got up again. "Morning…" he looked around wearily for any signs of his other friend Riku.

" he's not up yet.."

" Oh."

They were silent for a moment. Listening to the sound of the waves crash beside them.

" you alright?" Asked kairi.

" yeah.."

" You sure?"

"….. no." he looked up at her and pointed at the scar on his face.

She looked and her eyes saddened slowly. She new what Sora meant. " Just ignore it Sora. Its been two years."

He nodded slowly. " I know. But, I just keep thinking about it."

Kairi was just about to say something when suddenly Riku appeared behind Sora and grabbed him. Sending him once again, to the ground.

" Morning lazy bum!"

Sora smiled and tried to pull away from him but only got tackled again. "Get off Riku!!! OW!!!!! This means war!!!!" He grabbed Riku in a head lock and he tried to throw him off.

Kairi watched with a raised eyebrow as the two boys wrestled on the ground. " Here we go again…….."

Then suddenly a large coconut came Soaring out of nowhere and bounced on top of both boys heads.

"OW!!!!!!"

They looked over at the giant palm tree a few yards away and seen Tidus and Walka smiling evilly at them and armed with about a dozen coconuts.

" WAR!!!!!!"

Kairi got up. " Not again……" She ran over to the shack near the waterfall and shut the door tight. Selphie came running down the stairs a few moments later with two paint ball guns. " lets go Kairi."

Kairi smiled evilly and took one from her. She forgot that every Saturday they had a big war to declare the head of the island. So far Sora had been the winner 6 weeks in a row. They did it mostly for him anyway. Part of his " healing."

Kairi opened up a small flap in the wall of the shack and gazed out at the boys going head to head with coconuts, popou fruits, and water guns now.

Her and Selffie pointed there guns, took aim, and fired.

Kairis got Sora right in the head and Selffies grazed the side of Tidus's face.

" HEY!!"

They slowly turned toward the shack and spotted Kairi and Selffie.

" Uh-oh…."

Evil grins spread across there faces and they slowly headed toward them. 

Kairi and Selffie looked at each other and ran at full speed up the stairs. But as soon as they opened the door all 4 of them were standing there ready and armed.

" EEEEPPP!!!!"

The boys pressed the triggers on there water guns but the blow never came. Selffie and Kairi held up there paint guns and shot at them full force.

Tidus and Walka got hit in the face and Sora and Riku got hit in the stomach. Hard!!

Selffie ran for it and Kairi began to fallow but Sora grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his arms.

" Now looky here, we got our self a captive." Said Sora smiling evilly.

Kairi got a fake, helpless look on her face. " oh somebody, anybody, save me!!!!!"

She looked over and seen that Tidus and Walka had gotten Selffie.

Looks like they had lost…...

But suddenly a loud laugh came ringing out of no where." MWAHAHAHA!!!! Evil villains shall be defeated by me. Especially girl kidnapping, immature young men like yourself!!!"

Everyone looked wildly around to see where the voice had come from when a young women with short black hair appeared on top of the shack with her hands on her hips looking down at them. " It is I!!!!! SAILOR YUFFIE!!!!!!!"

***************************************************

Me: yeah, yeah, I know. "Sailor Yuffie" just kind of had a nice ring to it. And I know you wanted to see the villain so he'll be in the next chapter I promise. Oh, and yes there's torture in this.^^

Sora;* With water gun* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Riku: you shouldn't'

T of woken him up. Now he's gone mental…..

Sora: * Turns to me* Rise and shine KIM!!!!!! * Blasts water gun at me*

Me: EEEEPPP!!!!!! Read and Review please!!!!!!


	2. The letter

Me: Before I continue I'll say this: I NEED MORE REVEIWS!!! Where is every body from my previous story? Should I E-mail them?

Sora: You should.

Me: Anyway, the last chapter I thought was O.K but I'm still trying to form this together. The villain Unknown will be in this chapter and things will start to get interesting…. I just have to find a spot for torture..

Sora: WHAT!?

Me; Nothing…….

Riku: She's going to torture you again.

Sora: -_-* I don't get paid enough for this…

Me: you don't get paid Sora.

Sora; My point exactly.

Me; Oh! I will also be posting a new years Kingdom hearts story.^^ I love posting holiday stuff like that. Please try and by the " Evanescence" C-d or however you spell it.

Riku: Its Evanescence.

ME: Right. NOW READ!!!

***************************************************

Sora raised an eyebrow. " Sailor Yuffie?"

Yuffie laughed again. " Yes. ME!!!! And I shall avenge you along with my trusty sidekick Squall!!!!!"

Suddenly Squalls voice echoed over from the other side of the beach. " ITS LEON!!!!"

Everyone laughed. They always new Leon hated being called that. Both of them had arrived late last night without warning scaring the socks off of Sora when Yuffie grabbed him from behind. Sora decided to get back into the game and see what Yuffie would do next.

" You'll never take us alive wench!!" he shouted evilly.

Yuffies eye twitched and she drew out a large water gun and Paint gun from her back pocket. Pointing it at the now scared spiky haired teen and his lunatic friends. " TRY ME BOYS!!!!"

She fired the guns madly and Sora and the others ran for it. Yuffie following at there heals.

" Yuffie we were just- OW!!! we were playing- YOW!!!! STOP THAT!!!"

Sora fell to the ground in defeat and Yuffie held the water gun to his throat. " I win!!!"

Kairi and Selffie cheered from the shack and watched as Riku and the others ran up into the tree house from fear.

Sora groaned. " All right. You win."

Yuffie stood up and posed like Sailor Moon. " Justice is served in the name of traverse Town!!"

Sora laughed and stood up smiling. _' Well that was fun.'_ he thought. _' But still… why did Yuffie and Leon come here?'_

***************************************************

****

Twilight Town ( Yes Twilight Town people.^^)

Far away there is a world called twilight Town. Now to the normal person Twilight Town was a city of large building, business and shopping. During the day the place would be bustling with people and music would play down the streets and cars of every color could be found. But at night. No one dared venture out. An unknown evil always seemed to lurk and it would rain continuously. The cause of this was known to be more then one reason. One is, the city never had a keyhole. Or at least, none that could be found. Allowing heartless to sneak freely after twilight. Another is, that in the town square where the 4 main towering buildings stood, there was something there that caused the darkness and evil to come. Something that had to do with an unknown legend. 

But through all the darkness and evil, the bright crystal moon still shun through. High up in the sky it always sat. Waiting for the legend to become reality. A lot of people thought the legend was really just a stupid myth and forgot about it…. In till one day……….. Someone came to Twilight Town. A teenage boy wearing a black, hooded raincoat with its hood covering his head and face. Shielding his identity from everyone and everything.

He walked the streets the first day casually. Ignoring the stares of passerby's and store owners. 

He strode into the middle of time square which was made out of nothing but cement and crosswalks which millions of people were crossing. And he waited. Waited until darkness covered everything and the people disappeared.

He held up his hand and a long black Keyblade. Its handle was shaped in the form of a heart with spikes and the blade was a large falcon with its wings spread out.

He pointed it toward the sky and the clouds parted. Revealing the shining white moon. A ray of black light shot from the end of the Keyblade and aimed at the moon until it reflected from its surface and bounced back into the middle of Time Square.

A small black symbol of a heart and moon appeared where the ray was hitting.

The boys smiled beneath his hood. " Now on to step two."

***************************************************

Yuffie and everyone had returned to Soras house to have some lunch.

While Sora Was busy making pizzas in the kitchen with Selffie, Kairi and the others talked outside.

"Does Sora know why we're here?" Asked Yuffie cautiously.

" No." Said Kairi. " he's getting a bit suspicious though."

Rikus eyes narrowed. He hated keeping secrets from Sora. But ever since King Mickey told them about Soras fate, they've had to for two years now. And now Yuffie said that they got a letter from King Mickey telling them to pick up him, Kairi and Sora and come to his place. " let me see that letter." he asked.

Yuiffe pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. It said:

__

Dear Yuffie and Leon,

I invite you, Leon, Kairi, Riku, and Sora to come to my place for awhile. I need you to come as soon as possible. Please pick up Sora and the others and fly here. I know this is a bit sudden but it had been to years already and I think its best I tell Sora. The time is shortly coming when his fate will come to play . I also need to talk to you guys about some stuff to I cannot say in letter. See you all soon.

Sign,

King Mickey 

Riku lowered the letter and glared at yuffie who was whistling to herself avoiding his eye.

" You never told us THAT part!" he said dangerously.

Kairi grabbed the letter from him and read it. When she was done she gave it back to Yuffie and looked at the worriedly. " He's going to tell Sora?"

Yuffie nodded. " Its already been two years." She said quietly. " Sora doesn't have a clue about any of this does he?"  
They all shook there heads.

Suddenly a loud yell came from inside the house and the door opened letting out large clouds of black smoke.

Sora stuck his head out coughing and smiled at them weakly. " Um, I think we're going without lunch today."

Suddenly Selffies hand came out from inside with a large frying pan and whacked it on top of Soras head. " You got that right!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO SET THE TIMER TO 10 MINUTES!!! NOT 25!!"

Sora scrambled back inside and breaks of glass and cries of pain could be herd through out the whole house as Sora ran for his life.

Everyone just stood there with big anime sweat drops on there head.

"We better go save Sora." Said Kairi plainly.

They all nodded and walked inside.

_______________________________________________

After the mess was cleaned up and Sora was saved from Selffies Frying pan of terror, they sat down in front of the T.V. When everything grew quiet Sora decided this was the time to ask his question.

" So why did you guys come here?" He asked Yuffie and Leon.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. They didn't want to lie to Sora but the had to at least tell him half of it.

" Well," Yuffie began. " Me and Leon got a letter from King Mickey. He said he wanted us to pick you, kairi and Riku up to go to his place for a while."

A smile spread across Soras lips. He always appreciated king Mickey. And he let alone hadn't seen him or spoken to him in two years. He also missed Donald and Goofy. 

" But why?' he found himself asking.

Everyone was silent for a moment and Soras suspicion rose. " Well?"

Yuffie shrugged. " He didn't say. Probably just wants to see us. Like a save- the-world reunion thing maybe."

" Can I see the letter?' Asked Sora.

Everyone grew quiet again.

Sora raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong here. " Come on guys. What's wrong with you?"

" N-nothing." Yuffie stuttered. " he just didn't tell us much. Besides I already through the letter away at home."

Sora thinking this was good enough of an answer, nodded and jumped up. " So when are we leaving?" he smiled.

" Tonight so pack up."

***************************************************

Me: I must say myself, I liked this chapter^^

Sora; Yep. No torture.

Fans: AW!!!

Me: no torture yet. But I don't have any idea how I should torture Sora. Can you please give me some ideas?

Sora: ACK!! Wh-What!?

Me: its my **Torture Sora Contest!!** However can come up with a well enough way to torture Sora I will put it in my story.^^

Sora:@@

Riku: Just play the teletubbies song over and over and he'll go mad right there.

Sora: Curse little kid shows..

Me: Anyway, In February I'm going to Disney World in search of Rare Kingdom Hearts stuff and wont be typing then. Oh!! And I'm going to see Lord of the Rings tomorrow I wont be typing much either.

Sora: Lord of the Rings?

Me: Yep!! Amy second obsession.

Sora: Figures.

Me: REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


	3. The Disney Castle

Me: @@

Riku: What's wrong with her?

Sora: She went to see Lord of the Rings and She's still in shock from how fantastic it was.

Me: @@ Wow.

Riku: Oh…… k

Me: * Sniff* WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Riku: Now what's wrong?

Kairi: The end was really sad and she didn't like the part where the giant spider stung Frodo. It scared her.

Me; P-poor Frodo!!!! WWWAAAHHHH!!!!

Giant Spider: SHREIK!!!!!

ME: .00. AAAHHH!!!!

Sora: * Takes key blade and kills it* I told you I don't get paid enough for this.

Me: yeah you do^^ you get tortured more.

Sora;-_-#

Me; Anyway, Thank you for all the reviews so far. I will try my best to write this chapter cause I'm still in Lord of The Rings mode. Some of you probably already have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen. Now to more important business. * Pulls out Ring from LOTR* Hia precious!!

Sora: 0o?

LOTR Characters: -_-#

Frodo: Better her then me…

Me: NOW READ!!!!

***************************************************

By night fall, everybody was packed up and ready to go to the Disney Castle. They had hauled all there luggage outside and were standing in front of the waiting Gummiship to get on. Everyone except Riku.

" Where is he!?" Asked Sora. " Tell him we got to go! Come on!" Sora was really excited about going and he could barley stand still.

" Alright, alright I'll go get him." Said Kairi backing away from the hyper teen. " I'll be right back." She ran across the street to Rikus house and walked in side. " Riku?"

Riku was standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Come on Riku. We got to go." Kairi told him.

Riku closed his eyes for a moment then looked at kairi seriously. " Kairi. Can I talk to you for a moment please."

Kairi looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She fallowed him into the back room and he shut the door. 

All was quiet except for the ticking of the clocks and the distant crashing of waves. 

" Listen." he began. " You realize that after all the days we kept this from Sora he's finally going to find out."

Kairis eyes narrowed and she nodded. " I know."

" Its been two years. We've had to suffer with the knowledge of Soras fate for that long. And he has no idea." He walked over to the nearby window and gazed out at Sora and the others talking and waiting to get on. 

Kairi walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. " Riku…"

" You know what's going to happen." he said dangerously. " Mickey's going to tell him and he's going to be mad at all of us for keeping it a secret from him. And he might end up doing something stupid…"

Kairi thought about this for a moment. She new herself that if she found out someone had been keeping a secret from her for that long she wouldn't be to happy at them. To make things worse, this was Sora they were talking about! There best friend and her boyfriend who had sealed Kingdom hearts, was tortured and turned evil, and then brought back to the light with the help of his friends. He had gone through so much and was now beginning to think that nothing bad was going to happen. How would he take it when he found out?

_____________________________________________

A few minutes later, Kairi and Riku were outside with the others. Yuffie was screaming at Sora for being so hyper and Sora was screaming back at her cause she had his water gun in her backpack. Everyone else, just sat there and watched.

Finally they all filed on bored and put there luggage in the back.

" Well," Said Yuffie heading for the cockpit. " Me and Leon are- OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!"

Sora had made a quick run toward the cockpit but Yuffie grabbed him by his shirt collar. " Your DEFINITELY not flying this thing!!"

Sora glared at her and Kairi and Riku dragged him to the back seat. Very happy Yuffie had saved them from sudden death.

The trip there was extremely quiet much to there surprise. Kairi was reading manga, Riku was sleeping, and Sora was playing " Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Saphire" on his Gameboy Advanced. And as the hours passed, they all slowly fell asleep along with Riku.

A few hours later Yuffie came to the back of the ship. " WAKE UP WE'RE HERE ALREADY!!!"

Sora jumped ten feet and Riku and Kairis eyes shot opened. " Really?" They went over to the cockpit and looked out the window.

In the world down below little houses and Shops could be seen lining small crowded streets. Towering above all of this was a large gray and blue castle with Mickey's symbol imbedded on it.

" Well, lets land.' Said Yuffie brightly.

Leon flew above the entrance to the castle and slowly landed.

Sora hopped off and the others fallowed slowly behind him.

" Yes! We're here!!" Sora cheered.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at her childish boyfriend. " yes we are. But that's no need to act like a 3 year old."

Sora turned and frowned at her. " Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

He walked over to the castle door which was so huge, he almost fell over when he tried to look at the top. He looked back down and seen a small door knocker. 

Riku walked up beside him. " I don't think that gonna get there attention."

Sora shrugged. " Better try though." He grabbed the knocker and knocked it three times.

No one answered for a few moments but then a small hole appeared above the knocker and an eye peeped out at them. " Who u?' Said a voice from inside.

"We're here to see king Mickey." Said Sora. " he invited us to come here."

The eye blinked. " One moment please. Gotta open the door." The eye disappeared.

Everyone took a few steps back so the door wouldn't hit them when it opened. But it never did.

Instead a normal sized door where the knocker was, appeared and opened up. Donalds nephew Louie was standing in the entrance. " Come on in!"

Everyone looked at each other with big Anime sweat drops on there faces. 

" Great." Said Riku. " More ducks."

Sora slapped himself in the head. " Riku your hopeless."

They all walked in and were greeted by a large stone gray room lit up by a crystal chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. Scrolls hung from the walls bearing Mickey's symbol. ( Mickey Mouse shaped head if you don't know. Think of Disney World.)

" All this for a mouse." Leon mumbled under his breath.

" SORA!!"

Sora looked forward and could just make out Donald and Goofy before they hit him.

WHAM!!!!!

" Ack! Guys!! Get off!!" Sora was trapped underneath Donald and Goofys weight as the hugged him.

Everyone laughed.

" Sora the king wants to see all of you." Said Donald after him and Goofy got off of him.

Sora smiled and glanced over at everyone else who had worried looks on there faces. " What's wrong?"

" N-nothing. Come on lets go."

They fallowed Donald and Goofy down the hallway which was decorated the same as the entrance. Nobody said anything which brought Soras suspicion up another level.

They finally reached a large white door and, just like the other one, had smaller door which opened up.

Donald turned and looked at them. " yeah I know. Weird doors but Mickey's the one who made them like this."

He held the door for them and with one last look at each other, walked in.

***************************************************

Me: Have to leave you here. I have writers block.

Sora: ouch.

Me: Anyway, yeah still in LOTR mode but not as much. I wont have much time to write after this cause of school and I have to do my homework. Now REVIEW!!!!!


	4. The Dark Plan

Me: I'm back!! Thank you for all the reviews so far. And I'm still continuing the **Torture Sora Contest. **my writers block is gone and I'm finally getting some ideas in my head.

Sora: That's a miracle.

Me: SMACK!!!!

Sora: @@ Ow.

Me: Anyway, I know you all kind of know what's going to happen next. But I have other stuff in here too before we head on. Torture is coming!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!1

Sora; She's sugar high so you have to for give her….

ME; Chocolate Oreos, Ice Cream, Laffy taffy, SWEET SUGAR!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: ^^* Now I know why she doesn't have writers block.

Me; READ PLEASE!!!!!

***************************************************

When everyone had entered, Donald shut the door and walked in front of them. " Now listen, The King wants to see everyone but Sora first. So get going." he said pointing at a small gold door behind them.

Everyone nodded and Sora frowned. " Why do I have to stay out?"

Donald cleared his throat nervously. " Um, that's just what the king said. Now lets go."

Donald headed toward the door and everyone fallowed with one last glance at Sora.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them. Why did he have to wait? Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find kairi smiling warmly at him. " just wait O.k.?"

He nodded and watched her and the others walk through the gold door and Donald shut it tight behind them. 

He sighed. _' Well, just got to wait I guess..'_

he looked around and spotted a large glass mirror on the wall in front of him. He walked over to it slowly. hearing his footsteps echo off the large ceiling and gray stone.

Sora looked in and seen himself standing there looking back at him. His light spiky brown hair and light blue eyes all the same.

He smiled lightly. He was happy that he was starting to look more his age. 

" But still.." he said to himself. Sora took a step closer to the mirror and gazed at the scar across his face." Some things never change."

***************************************************

****

Space: Near Wonderland

The Unknown had quickly left Twilight Town and headed for The Disney Castle. His plan had succeeded so far.

He flew in a Black Gummiship pouring over a tattered scroll. " The one who wields the key blade and bears the sky shall determine the fate of all worlds." He read icily." Light shall the keybearer end up choosing, but in the end the darkness shall be awakened in his heart by the 'Head servant of the Shadow's.' By his ways, shall the Keybearer choose the right path."

He carefully rolled up the scroll and placed it in his robe pocket. An evil smile spread across his shadowed lips. " Looks like its time for my part to come into play."

***************************************************

__

Disney Throne Room

Kairi, Riku and the others had walked into a large room just like the other, except at the far end was a throne and in it sat king Mickey smiling at them. His gold crown glinting in the lights from above.

Riku and the others went to bow but Mickey stopped them. " Oh, don't bother. Only strangers need to do that."

They quickly stood up and walked up to him. " How's it going?" Yuffie asked.

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. " Same old same old. Served on hand and foot and worrying my head off about you guys."

Yuffie laughed and everyone fell silent again.

Riku cleared his throat and looked up at Mickey worriedly. " So what do you want to talk to us about?'

Mickey's eyes narrowed. " Well, of course, its about Sora."

Everyone nodded.

" I've found out more about the other scroll and a lot of other things I couldn't mention in letter. I figured I would tell you about this before I break the news to Sora."

Everyone sat down on the floor and gazed up at Mickey like Kids at story time."

" Now." He began. " As I told you there are two scrolls. One is in my possession and the other I know believe, is in the enemies possession. That is the dark one."

Everyone cast worried glances at each other. " What's the dark one say?" Asked kairi.

" I do not know the exact words but I know what it talks about. It tells part of the legend which I already told you two years ago. But it also tells of a plan. A plan that tells of a person known as ' The head of the Servant of Shadows.' it is his job to lead people into the deepest of darkness. Even for the purest person he can awaken darkness inside of them just by taunting them. But if that doesn't work he uses force. He'll torture the person until they give in or die. And he, is supposed to be the one to try and make Sora choose darkness as his path."

Silence fallowed his words as everyone took in what he was saying. Tears welled up in Kairis eyes and Riku gritted his teeth.

" So… so Soras going to have to fight this guy?" Asked Kairi.

Mickey nodded. " If he chooses light yes. He will have too."

Riku quickly stood up shaking with fury. " But you said if Sora chooses light he'll become the Purest of Light and he has to kill himself for it!!!! Now your saying that if he chooses darkness, he wont suffer and we'll all have to suffer, and if he doesn't choose darkness then this guy will be torturing him to change his mind!!!!! Is there any way Sora can live through this!!!!!!????"

Mickey stared at him seriously. Everyone held there breath after Rikus words. "

" I'm not sure.." Mickey answered. " That's all I know and now I have to talk to Sora cause from my point of view he's not a person who likes to wait. But I will tell you this: The moon is the symbol of light around here and it some how shows Soras light and darkness level. When all the moon has disappeared, he's fallen. As long as the Moon stays pure white, Sora safe. That's a certain trick I learned. Now go."

Everyone looked at each other and then at Mickey confused. But before they could say another word, they were swept out.

***************************************************

Me: Yeah I know that part was kind of rushed but that's because Mickey actually knows if Soras going to live or not and doesn't want to tell them.

Mickey: Well give it away why don't ya!!!!

Me; I already did.^^ Now, my **Torture Sora Contest **I have to say is going along real well. But I forgot to mention that this is just a contest. This stuff will not be put in my story except for a few hints of some ideas I liked. Now, as for reviews, I didn't seem to get many reviews for chapter 3. Did anyone know it was up? Oh well, I may E-mail it to you. Keep reviewing now and the next chapter will be where Mickey breaks everything to Sora but before he teaches him something useful. Not lesson learning I'm talking about a technique.

Oh, and I want to thank one of my fans **F Gilday** or in what she likes to be called **HyperSora23 **for the E-mail. You have some very good ideas and you gave me one I will be using at the end of the story. And yes, I would love to write Kingdom Hearts but Squaresoft and Disney beat me to it. LOL. REVIEW EVERYONE!!!


	5. Hello again

Me: Well… while I'm typing this right now, I cerantly only have one new review.-_-

Sora; Maybe they just want to see other stuff happening. Like more of me. ^^

Riku: Hehehe. More of you being tortured.

Sora; Ack!! I didn't mean that!!1

Me: Good Idea Riku. I new me and you had something in common.

Riku: * Smirk* ^^

Sora: GRRRRR….

Me: Anyway, yeah I'm working on the torture and stuff but by the info you already know from Mickey you don't need me telling you twice. I have no idea how long this is going to be but I'm working of course up to more then ten chapters. Who knows how often I'll be updating thanks to school and homework. My grades have been slipping do to some unkown reason and everyone's starting to think its me working on this story. So, easier to say, I'm doomed.

Sora; DUN DUN DUN!!!!

ME; Got that right. I will not be taken away from my love and work!!!!! This story will NOT be put on hold as long as I live in this house with this computer!!!!!!

Everyone: HERE!! HERE!!!!

Parents voice in back room: We can fix that!!!!!

Everyone: 00

ME: * slaps self on forehead* ooooohhhh!!!! Just read already!!!

***************************************************

Over the amount of time Sora had waited, he had posed in front of the mirror so many different ways, that " Americas Funniest Home Videos" would of given him top prieses if he were caught on tape.

As he was attempting to stand on his head, Kairi and the others came out. "Um.. Sora? What the hell are you doing?" Asked Riku.

He caught Sora by surprise and he toppled over onto the floor hitting his nose in the process. " Nothing…"

" The King wants to see you now kid." Said Leon plainly.

Sora nodded and stood up smiling. " Cool. What was he talking to you about anyway in there?"

Everyone glanced at each other. " Oh, we'll tell you after." Said Yuffie nervously.

Sora frowned at her and headed for the door.

Everyone fell silent as they watched him slowly walk in smiling. Knowing that when he came back out of that room, that smile may never be seen again.

Kairi sighed and sat on the floor. " Looks like all we have to do is… wait."

***************************************************

Sora walked into the room and his smile widened as he seen King Mickey sitting on his throne on the other side of the room. He ran forward and haulted before him. " So tell me." He said cheerfully. " Am I supposed to bow or do friends get that taken off the greeting?"

Mickey laughed. " No don't bow. It bugs me. So howe have you been Sora?"

" Good. Everything's back to normal. Its been for a while."

Sora said this fairly quickly cause he was sick of being asked that question every fricken day.

Mickey stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

" Good."

There was silence for a moment and Mickey hopped off his throne.

" I'm not planning on boring you with random questions about these last 2 years which I know your thinking about."

Sora jumped. That was exactly what he was doing.

Mickey laughed. " Don't worry your friends told me about . cant read your mind."

" Oh." Sora frowned. He was now wondering exactly how much Kairi and the others had told Mickey about him.

" I have a few presents to give you." Said Mickey.

Soras expression changed instantly. " Presents?"

" Yep. I thought they would come in handy."

Mickey drew out his Keyblade. " Now ya gotta neal down."

Sora did as he was told and Mickey tapped the key blade on top of his head 3 times. A spark appeared above it and Mickey stepped back. " Now to see if it worked."

Sora looked at him curiously. _What did he mean if it works?_

But suddenly mickeys hand shot into Soras chest and pulled out his shining crystal heart.

Sora gasped and he fell to the floor. His body suddenly went cold. But out of all, he was in shock.

He raised his head off the ground a few inches and glared at Mickey who was standing there frowning at him with his heart floating above his hand. " traitor!!!" He gasped. He wished Kairi and the others could just burst through the door to help him. But no one came.

Mickeys eyes narrowed. " Sora I'm not a traitor."

***************************************************

__

Disney Town

The Unkown had reached his destination in little time. He parked his Gummiship on the outskirts of Town and walked slowly to the disney Castle. 

" The King will probably tell The Keyblade master soon." He said to himself. " But in the meantime, how bout having a little fun." He held up his Keyblade and a large group of heartless appeared behind him. And with a smile, led them into town.

***************************************************

Me: I am SO sorry I have to leave you here. I wanted to make this longer but for one thing, I want to leave you hanging on a cliffhanger. And another thing, I haven't posted a new chapter in a while so I don't want you guys to wait any longer. If its to short, don't complain to me I'm doing this for you.

Sora: @@

Me;Sora. You know your not_

Riku: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!!!

Me: Sorry.^^* now REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Questions and Answers you dont want to h...

Me; I am SO sorry I have not updated!! I had the dreaded MEAP tests!! And I had a timer put on my computer for internet access. Also I was busy hoping lord of the Rings would win 4 Golden Globe awards and they DID!!!^^ And like I promised, this will be a very LONG Chapter. I'm still Sorry the other one was short. Now your probably all wondering. " WHY THE HELL DID MICKEY PULL OUT SORAS HEART!?' Is he a traitor? Or just plan stupid?

Mickey: -_-* * Draws out Keyblade*

ME: * Gulp* Um, forget that. I would like to say right now that even though I said in my other story, Quote: " I will not be ruled by a Mouse!!" I am really a very big fan of Mickey Mouse. I love the merchandise and I'm going to Disney World in 2 days. I will be writing a Diary on it and I might consider turning it into a Kingdom hearts story afterwards. I don't know. But I will certainly be working on this story in my notebook because my flight to Florida has to be routed through Chicago for some reason so I'll be stopping at Chicago and then getting on yet another plane. Hey, I don't care. More souvenirs!!!^^

* Jiminy Cricket walks out of know where with a Postcard and hands it to me* For you Ma'am.

Me: * Reads it* _To Miss Kim,_

We are aware that you have been writing this story and you have yet been able to notify, that you do not own any of these characters that you are using in your story and that even though some of your fans say that you should of written Kingdom hearts ( A.K.A **HyperSora**_) you still are only a Fan Fic writer and are limited there fourth. Please fix this as soon as possible or we will use extreme measures._

Sign,

Squaresoft and Disney

Me: Ggggrrr……. ALRIGHT I"LL SAY IT!!! " I do not own any of these characters and blah blah blah." And if that's not good enough for you then you all can go to hell and I can write Kingdom Hearts from where you left off.

NOW READ!!!

***************************************************

Sora glared up at Mickey. " What do you mean your not a traitor!? YOU JUST RIPPED MY FRICKEN HEART OUT!!!!"

Mickey sighed. " Sora. I'm not a traitor and if you were in any serious danger you wouldn't even be able to lift your head let alone speak. Now stand up.'

Sora's eyes widened and he did notice that he didn't feel any pain or weakness. He slowly stood up shaking slightly and narrowed his eyes at Mickey. " What did you do to me?" He asked hotly.

" A gave you a new technique.3 of them actually. One, allows you or anyone you trust to remove your heart from your body. No harm will come to you in the presses except you'll get really cold."

Sora raised an eyebrow. " But what if the person I trust is a traitor?"

" The answer lies deep within your heart. And that answer will protect you."

Sora frowned and he glanced over at a nearby mirror hanging on the wall to the left of him. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were a dark, deep blue. " But why would I want to do such a thing?"

A small glint appeared in Mickey's eyes. He took a step toward Sora and placed his heart in his hand. " Watch."

Sora watched and slowly his heart transformed into a long silver and blue Keyblade which he realized he had seen before.

" is this-"

" Yes it is." said Mickey smiling. " it's the same Keyblade you used to defeat Maleficent."

Sora raised it above his head and looked at it glint in the light. Memories he had tried to forget came flooding back to him. The battle with maleficent was such a blur to him that it seemed it hardly happened at all. But the scars and burns on his body told him the truth.

" The three abilities I gave you are, to be able to live without your heart in your body, abilities to summon your " Heart Keyblade," and one I will not tell you. I will only say that it is a special move for your new Keyblade that you shall discover when all hope is lost."

Sora nodded and opened his mouth to ask a question but Mickey beat him to it. " Now there a few rules and limits to this." he said to him seriously.

Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He new there had to be a catch.

" Now first of all, your heart at this level cannot do many powerful moves at first. It uses your energy for magic and special moves. The only thing it does not use your energy for is Curaga cause it would be taking away the whole effect for it. So you can't use moves like ' Strike Raid' and ' Ars Arcanum' more then twice and you can't use 'Trinity Limit' at all. If you do, you'll end up dieing on the spot. Also depending on your light and darkness level will your Keyblades powers change. Right now its mostly light except for the little bit of darkness in everybody's heart."

Sora looked at the Arrow point at the top of his key blade and could see half of it was black. " So you mean its kind of like a mood ring?" He asked.

Mickey nodded. " Except its not exactly your mood. And if this thing should ever break, you'll die. It not exactly fragile I think, but knowing you, I'd be very careful."

Soras face twitched slightly at the remark and Mickey's smile widened. " Well, that's about all there is to know." he strode over to his throne and sat down with a plop.

Everything was quiet again and Sora, remembering his question, took the open opportunity to ask it.

( Me; This is it folks!!!! Read steady now.)

" But why do I need this?"

A ringing silence fallowed his words and Mickey closed his eyes slowly for a moment. " First, put away your Keyblade. Just touch the Key chain and put it back ( Sorry if I forgot to mention this, but The key chain is formed in Soras crown necklace.)

Sora did as he was told and the Keyblade shrank back to his heart and he pressed it slowly through his chest. A tingling sensation spread through his body and warmth covered him. He had a slightly bad feeling about the answer he was about to get.

Mickey took a deep breath and stared Sora in the eye. " the reason I'm giving and telling you all of this, is because your going to need it Sora."

Fear grew in Soras heart and he swallowed hard. " Wh- why will I be needing it?"

" because.." Said Mickey slowly. " Your supposed to."

He pulled out the scroll from his pocket and handed it to Sora. He took it with shaking hands and slowly began to read the fading text:

__

" The one who wields the key blade and bears the Sky shall determine the fate of all worlds. He tasks shall not be easy but may he prove worthy to the end. Whether he chooses light or chooses darkness life shall choose with him. But to bear what makes eyes shine and hearts glow costs the light of the purest. So it shall forever shine in the gleaming sky."

The fear that was already in Soras heart grew as he slowly read to himself. When he was finished he lowered the scroll slowly and stared at Mickey with wide eyes. " Who it talking about?' Asked Sora quietly. Hoping he would get the answer he didn't want.

" its talking about you Sora. You are the one destined to choose what is best for the world. You must defeat the darkness for good and choose light for the world. Or you could do whatever you want to do. Its your chose."

A panicked look crossed Soras face and he took a step back. " B-but I don't want too!! I went through enough already!! Why is it me!? And-"

Suddenly it hit him and anger grew inside of him mixing with the fear. " How long have you known this?" he asked more quietly.

Mickey closed his eyes again and a sad look came to his face. " I will not lie to you Sora. I've known ever since you defeated maleficent two years ago."

The anger inside him increased and he balled his hands into fists. " You've kept this from me and the others for 2 years!?"

" the others also new Sora." Mickey continued quietly. " They've known ever since I found out."

Soras eyes widened and his anger turned to hate. For two years his friends had kept his fate a secret from him. Not even kiari told him anything.

" You have to understand Sora." Mickey continued. " We didn't want to tell you cause it would of only been a burden to you. But the time has come and the darkness is growing and we couldn't hide it anymore. We're really sorry Sora."

Sora gritted his teeth and his eyes slowly turned to black. He had had enough of this. He would never forgive any of them. NEVER!!

He turned away from Mickey and ran to the middle of the room before he stopped and glared at him. " I didn't ask to be the Keybearer you know!!" He shouted. " I didn't ask for any of this!!!!! I want to have a normal life and live it the way I want too!!! So just leave me alone and find somebody else!!!!" he ran as fast as he could and pulled open the door slamming it behind him.

Mickey sat there for a moment in silence before banging his head against the side of his throne. " I knew this was gonna happen…"

***************************************************

****

Lobby, waiting room ( whatever)

Kiari, Riku and the others sat there talking in silence when suddenly the Throne Room door burst open and Sora was standing there with his head hung.

Fear grew in there hearts and they slowly walked up to him.

" Sora? Are you o.k.?"

Kiari reached her hand out towards his but he smacked it way.

She backed away slowly and stood near Riku. Leon's eyes narrowed and he uncrossed his arms from over his chest. " Sora…"

Sora slowly raised his head and his face became visible. It was set with a hatful look and hot tears were dripping down his face. " Why didn't you tell me?"

Everyone looked worriedly at the ground. " Because.." Said Yuffie quietly. " We didn't want to put you through any more pain. We thought it was for the best."

" Sora we're really Sorry." said Riku. " Mickey told us to and we agreed with him. We know about your fate and all but-"

But Sora couldn't take it anymore. His hatred had went above its limits. " YOU ALL LIED TO ME!!!!! FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER AND NOT KEEP SECRETS!!! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS BEHIND MY BACK!? I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!! I'M SICK OF ADVENTURES!! I'M SICK OF DARKNESS!! I'M SICK OF ALWAYS BEING THE ONE!!!"

He ran full speed toward the door but someone grabbed him by the wrist. He turned his head and seen Riku with a look almost as angry as his. " Sora! We said we were sorry so stop being such a jerk!!"

" Well sorrys not good enough this time Riku!!! NOW LET ME GO!!!!" he took his Keyblade and slashed it across Rikus arm.

He gave a cry of pain and quickly let go, allowing Sora to run out the door faster then the speed of light.

Everyone rushed to Rikus side and he gritted his teeth as he felt blood leak down his hand. Sora had done exactly what they thought he would. But now they had to find an idea on how to get him to forgive them. Before he did anything stupid.

***************************************************

Me; I've been up till 10:00 typing this… I'm beat!!

Sora; * Snore*

Riku: * Snore* ow..

Me; Anyway, since I'm on a timer I cant post this at this minute but since your reading this right now it doesn't matter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm going to Disney World so there'll be another hold up but I'll be searching for stuff there related to kingdom hearts. And I'm planning to write a Lord of the Rings story to so I'll be doing two stories at once. I got to get to bed now or I'll pass out write on the Keyboard. See ya!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Can't Escape

Sora: What you are about to witness is a site none have witnessed before!!!!!

Mob of Angry reviewers, Characters, and other people with flames, pitchforks, guns, knifes, and Barney videos

Sora: Shudders at sight of barney Video that'll be harsh..

Mob stops in front of Writers house and knocks on door

Me: hello?

Mob: CCCHHHAAARRRGGGEEE!!!!

Me; 00 uh- oh…

Mob grabs me and runs into my house, tieing me to the chair in front of computer

Riku: Dressed in robber outfit You've put us poor readers on hold for to long!!! You must update!!!!

Mob: YES!!!

Me; Blinks B-but. I'm working on my Lord of the Rings story.

Mobs screeches in pain of word and glares at author

Riku: Well to bad!!!! UPDATE STORY OR ELSE!!!

Me: but… I have writers block.

Riku: oh. We can take care of that. Bops me on head with extra large hammar

WWWHHHHAAAAMMMM!!! ( Did I say bop? I mean hit.)

ME: pretty colors…

Riku: Now type so us poor readers can read!!!

Mob: YEAH!!

Me; Blinks hold the phone!! Your not a reader, you're a character!!

Riku: SSSOOOOO??? I was bored. Plus since your friend at school is now obsssessed with kingdom hearts, we have to keep you up and running to be the master.

Me;…. fine… I'll type..--

Sora had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from everyone as possible. Away from Riku, Away from Kiari, Everybody.

The sun began to sink on the horizon and darkness slowly crept into the sky. Sora ran faster trying to beat the darkness. But within half an hour it swallowed him and he fell to the ground in a heap letting the cold chill of the night air blow his hair lightly in a tease.

Slowly he raised his head and glared up at the darkened sky causing tears to pour down his face. Everything that had just happened was a nightmare. A nightmare he had feared and drempt in the past and as time slowly went by, moved to the back of his head beyond knowledge.

But just now, it had all come true.

Sora carefuly sat up twitching as he bent his throbbing legs in front of him and pulled them tight up against his chest. Everything around him was quiet.

__

' Why is it always me!?' He thought desperately. _' Why couldn't it of been someone else?'_

He raised his hand in front of him and his Keyblade was summoned to his hand. The shine of the now full moon above him glinted on the long, smooth surface of its metal body. Hiding all knowledge that it had slayed millions of heartless in many battles saving soras life every time.

And now…. After his short few years of peace….. It would be used again .

As his eyes scanned the weapon and suddenly fell on the Keychain, King Mickey and his friends flashed across his mind and hatred rose within him.

All at once, he stood up and with a cry of rage he threw the Keyblade high into the night sky. Hoping it could sail away for ever and take all his memories, hate, and anger with it. So that he could go back and forgive his friends, fly home, and live a normal life like any teenage boy.

But just as he had turned around, the Keyblade zoomed back in Soras derection and smack into his left hand. He gritted his teeth in anger and tears of frusteration poured down his cheeks. A yell rose in his throat, but instead of yelling at the Keyblade, he turned his head toward the sky as if he were gazing at destiny itself.

" WHY WONT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

His words echoed through the open field ringing in his ears and received no reply. Instead, he held up the Keyblade in front willing to try and get rid of it again, but instead noticed something he hadn't before.

At the tip of the key's Blade, their was a small red line of blood faintly visible in the moonlight.

Sora lowered it down to his face to get a better look, and with a heavy heart realized it was Riku's.

Guilt and sorrow filled his heart remembering how he had struck out at Riku and his friends. How he had been made at them for keeping his destiny a secret.

__

' …. they just didn't want me to feel bad.' He told himself. _' they just wanted me to… have a life for awhile before I had to descover the truth.'_

Suddenly screams and cries from the distance interrupted his thoughts, and with out thinking, he ran forward intill he came to a hill over looking the Town which was now in flames.

Fear slowly seized him and he gasped as he noticed small firmilar black creatures down below.

" Ah, shit." he muttered gritting his teeth. Now his fate was slowly coming into reality. If the heartless were back, then who knows what else might fallow willing to turn his life into a living hell once again.

**Disney Castle**

Mickey and the others were sitting in the ball room ( Me; yes, a mouse can have a ball room.) in a agonizing silence. Kairi was rapping Rikus slashed arm up in bandages and Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie were staring up at the largely decorated ceiling in awe.

" Some day, their going to put me up their." Donald announced to the two proudly.

Yuffie blinked. What about Goofy?

Donald: …… What about him?

Goofy: Hey!

Donald: I do most of the work in this group so I should be up there!

Yuffie: Do not!

Donald: Do to!

Goofy: Do not!

Donald: Do to!!

Everyone: YOU DO NOT!!

Donald: Glare Ah, Phooey.

Riku:….. Sora does most of the work in this group.

Everyone turned to look at him and he continued to gaze at the floor as if deep in thought. " If anyone has the right to anything its Sora."

Everyone nodded slowly and Kiari gazed at the floor. The way Sora had acted had scared her. The person he had been when he ran out was someone she had never seen before. " I hope he's o.k." she whispered softly.

" Well I'm afraid he's not Kiari."

Everyone jumped and turned to look at Mickey who was standing by the door with his Keyblade in hand. " The heartless are here, and their attacking the town. Sora might be out their fighting on his own."

Riku's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. " Well then lets go!!"

" Hold it!"

Yuffie and Kiari pushed him back down into the chair. " You can't fight with your arm Riku you know that!"

Riku blinked and glared at them both. " I'm not staying here because of a wound my own friend inflicted upon me when he could have worse then that happen to him with out my help."

He stood back up and pulled out his sword he had kept from the adventures back. " Besides, I'm still older then Sora. I need to look after him."

Everyone nodded smirking faintly and fallowed Mickey out the door into the hell awaiting them.

Me: has Riku Tied up in Sack well, that enough for now. I have a million ideas for this story. Personally I was going tom update when I started getting newsletter on the E3 Convention with the kingdom hearts news. I CAN"T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO WAIT TILL THIS WINTER FOR KINGDOM HEARTS: COM!!!

Sora:.. Pity..

Me: HEY!! You want to stay in that old Red jumper forever? I think the clothes you wear in the next two are cool. Black and Yellow make the MAN!!

Sora: Heheh.

Kiari: hello. Now where am I in all of this?

Me:.. Your still on Destiny island doing boring stuff.

Riku: From Bag HAHA!!

Me: oh well. If any of you want any Kingdom hearts info, E-mail me. And I'm sorry for the long wait for updates.

REVIEW!!!


	8. Fighting alone

Author: I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!!! FINALY!!! YEAH!!. Oh, and you herd of the story "Destiny Seven?" that's my friends story and I want you to review him. It only has three chapters anyway.

Sora: HEY!! I thought you were going to humiliate him!!!

Me: OH YEAH!! (Mental image of Chris, Dustin and Steven fighting millions of Mr. Smiths Kung Foo Style in the matrix)

Sora: LOL.

Me: if you knew each one of them personally, you would laugh. Just read his story he's desperate. His penname is " ChoasSora99." Plus I'M the one who told him about this site. Heheh.

Riku: Whatever..

Me: Enough for now. READ!!!

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ch. 8

Sora summoned his Oblivion key blade to his hand and ran full speed down the hill toward the town. He knew in his heart it had been along time since he had last fought any heartless. There was no knowing if they had changed over the time or were more powerful then before. And for the first time in awhile fear grew in his heart. He knew that he was alone in this battle and would have to take them all on his own.

Sora gritted his teeth and ran faster aiming " blizzarga" Spells at the flames in front of him. As soon as they diminished, he could make out small shops and a road which they faced. He ran straight to the center of the road and soon enough, millions of heartless began to come toward him.

For a second Sora froze. Gazing at the horrid black creatures which had made his life a living hell. Never again had he hoped he would have to face such things. Things that were once a shadow of the past and had come back to haunt him.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. _"I never want to see these things again…NEVER!"_

He raised his Keyblade and began to slash and hake at the heartless. With every hit a memory came flooding back to him, he had wished away. Images of hallow bastion, Riku, Ansem, maleficent. THey swirled around in his head causing tears to well up in his eyes.

Without thinking, he raced down the street killing the heartless in his way.

"I need help," he thought. _"I can't do this on my own…"_

He suddenly found himself in the middle of what he guessed, was the town square. Heartless surrounded him from all sides and he decided it was time to try some good old magic again.

Sora raised his key blade. "I SUMMON TINKERBELLE!!!"

The keyblade began to glow and from out of nowhere, a sparkling white light appeared near the keychain and flew up toward his face.

He smiled. "Hi Tink. Long time no see."

Tink smiled back and twirled around him landing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Sora laughed. "Nice to see you too. You think you can keep my health up while I beat the crap out of these guys?"

She smiled importantly and crossed her arms over her chest with a nod.

"Thanks." Sora got into fighting position as the heartless came nearer and Tink hovered above his head. He raised the key blade and jumped up in the air. "FIRAGA!" Fire shot out of the end and hit the heartless below him in one shot. He landed back on the ground and soon, the heartless waiting in the back came at him from all sides. Their beedy yellow eyes blazing with anger.

As the battle raged on, Soras magic meter had gone down seriously low and he had come to the one choice of using only normal attacks. Heartless he had never seen before had begun to make an appearance and an impression as Sora realized they were stronger.

"Why isn't anyone coming!?"

Soon Soras magic meter had come down to Zero and he was exhausted. Tink zoomed above him frantically healing him over and over again, until suddenly she was hit from an attacker below and fell toward the swarm of heartless.

"TINK!! NO!"

Sora dived and caught Tink in the palm of his hand. Heartless plowed over him digging their claws into his back and ripping and tearing at his flesh. He felt his key blade disappear from his hand and he held Tink close to his chest to keep her from getting hurt.

"DAMN IT! Im helpless!! I got to get free!"

He struggled to get up but felt teeth sink into his neck and with a cry fell back down. Blood was dripping from his body and he could feel it running down his torn back. Pain was all he felt in body and mind. His friends did not come to save him. No matter how much he yelled at them. Did they take him seriously and now they hated him?

As these thought twirled through his head, he became suddenly aware of someone pulling him up by the arm and shaking him frantically. "Sora? SORA!?"

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Riku and Kiari gazing at him worriedly as the others fought in the background.

"You O.K?" kiari asked.

Suddenly the feeling of hatred flowed back into Sora and he jumped out of her grasp as if he had been shocked.

"I'm fine.." he said quietly keeping his gaze to the ground.

Riku sensed Soras stubbornness and he gritted his teeth. 'We came here to help you. And if we wouldn't have come sooner you would have died."

" …..I can take care of my self!" Sora shot back. He glared straight into Riku eyes and for a slight second the darkness that Riku assumed was gone, shone through his eyes and hit Riku smack in the face.

"Sora, control yourself. Don't be mad at us." Kiari told him calmly.   
Riku looked at her and realized she had seen the darkness too.

Sora took another step back. He didn't want to be mad at them. He wanted his friend back. However, something inside him told him not too.

" Sora. We're really sorry for keeping everything from you. Come on.. We could talk it out. I don't want us to be enemies." Kiari pleaded.

Sora didn't say anything but continued to stand their with a glare pasted on his face. How he wanted to run into Kiaris arms and forgive her. But he knew that afterward he would feel like a complete idiot and they would let him know it.

The heartless around them began to dwindle at Leon, Yuffie, Mickey and the other fought. And Sora continued to stand their in front of Kiari and Riku. Waiting for someone to give in.

Sora shook his head and looked at the ground. "I want to but…."

Suddenly the heartless that remained around them disappeared quickly into the shadows and a great silence seemed to sweep across the town. Coldness spread to Soras fingertips and the key blade disappeared from his hand.

' Wha!?"

Suddenly Riku and kiaris eyes as the fell behind Sora. Something or someone was behind him. He could feel it.

"**_So, key blade master. You have arrived."_**

Sora was prepared to turn around but stopped when Mickey called him.

" Sora!! Don't turn around. Stay where you are!!"

Sora didn't look at Mickey but kept his eyes on the ground before him. It seemed as if cold, lifeless claws were pulling at him to turn around.

The stranger laughed.**_ "Are you really going to listen to him Sora? After all the hurt he's put you through. "_**

Sora herd the strangers footsteps and felt a cold hand place itself on his shoulder.

****

"You do want to have the key blade anymore do you? You wish to live the life the way you want too. Without ever having to worry about saving the world."

Sora listened to the main closely. Everything he was saying… was true.

"Sora, don't listen to him!' Leon shouted. "Come here."

The hand tightened on his shoulder and it felt as if millions of frozen needles were stabbing into his flesh." ah…"

****

"I can take that all away from you…" The stranger hissed. **_"And then you can life your life to the fullest. Don't you want that?"_**

"Why you!" Riku leaped up in the air and slashed his sword at the stranger with a cry of rage.

For a second Sora thought, Riku was aiming at him, but realized he was wrong when the stranger held up his hand and his friend was sent realing back into the window of the nearby shop.

" RIKU!" Anger rose in Sora and he summoned his key blade and turned around.

The stranger before him was hooded and cloaked in black shielding his face from view. He carried a black key blade in his hand and a metallic like glove on the other. All at once, he realized this was the leader of shadows.

Sora raised his Keyblade to attack, but with out warning the man raised his hand and plunged it into Soras chest.

"SORA! NO!!"

Shock filled his body and a scream began to rise in his throat. Everything around him swirled in a whirl of darkness and the cries and shouts of his friends were lost to him as he felt the hand tighten on what he knew was his heart.

****

"Darkness wants you Sora." The man hissed. **_"And it will have you."_**

And with that, shadows swirled around in front of Soras vision and he blacked out as him and the stranger disappeared in a whirl of color.

??????????????????

Yeah.. I know. Cliffhanger. I hate to leave you here, but I must because im going to blue lake fine arts camp tomorrow and wont be back for two weeks. Hope to get lots or reviews by then. SEE YA!!!

Oh, and read my new humor story featuring my friends and me.

PLEASE REVIEW!

****


	9. Light or Dark

Author: Am I updating? Yes.

Sora: Do you want to?

Me: yes

Sora: GOOD!! whacks her with key blade you've kept us hanging all summer!!

Me:

Riku: yeah and it's been so long Soras forgotten he's been captured by the enemy

Sora: oh..yeah OO disappears

Me: sighs srry, I haven't updated. I was having a nice vacation.

Kairi: But schools back isn't it? Your vacations over!

Me; AND I am currently awaiting Kingdom hearts chain of memories and am practically dieing!! So with all the new Info I've decided to update. For everyone sake.

ENJOY!! NOW READ!!!

Darkness……echoes….images.. So many things swirled on the edge of Soras mind that it took him awhile to actually become aware of anything. He flexed his hand beside him and ran his fingers over the hard, smooth surface of the mystery floor below him. Where was he?

Slowly he sat up and a small spasm of pain seared across his chest. He winced slightly and blinked trying to remember what had happened to him. Everything was foggy in his mind and the pain wasn't making it any better.

__

" Augh……I feel like I got hit by a truck"

He stood up slipping on the Marble floor and took in his surroundings carefully. He seemed to be in what appeared as a giant ball room. Large Crystal chandeliers hung from the glass ceiling above open to the starry sky. Paintings of different sorts covered the floor and spiraled to a big black heart smack dab in the center. Unlit torches took their place at the side of a large double black door at the far end of the room.

The scenery seemed all too elegant to fit the position he slowly began to remember he was in.

"I… I turned around after Riku was hit… and then.."

Suddenly the lights from the chandeliers above clicked off cloaking Sora and everything around him in utter darkness.

" Wha.."

He quickly summoned the key blade into his hand and turned around blindly fear stood at the edge of his heart but he would never let it enter. He wasn't afraid and he never would be.

****

"I highly doubt that." Said a voice from behind him.

The brunette resisted the urge to jump from surprise and stood his ground. He knew now what he would see behind him. He understood now.

"You doubt me?" he questioned smirking slightly. "Heh. You're the first."

A cold yet small laughed echoed from behind him ringing off the ball room walls. It rang through Soras ears like poison and he slowly turned around to gaze at his hooded foe.

****

"It would be wise not to get smart with Me." the boy hissed coldly.** "I assure you I am only here to guide you on the right path."**

Soras hand clenched tighter on the metal handle of the Keyblade. He didn't go through his life in a living hell just to have some guy sweet talk him into changing sides.

"The right path" Sora said smoothly but with a hint of iciness. "Is the one that I am taking now. The light."

For a second the brunette noticed a change in the unknown's expression and his smile widened. He was going to go through any possibility to get out of this alive. He was going to prove to everyone he wasn't some reckless teenager.

****

"Are you sure of that?"

The Keybearer frowned. "What?"

****

"That light is the right path... Or is that just what everyone tells you to say?"

Sora bit his tongue slightly but didn't say anything. His eyes locked on the unknown as he clicked his fingers and the chandeliers lit back up.

****

"I'm right am I not? Everyone tells you what to do until it's drilled into your heart that light is the right path for everything. But is it right for you Sora? I mean, after all," the boy summoned a black raven key blade into his hand. **"You seemed to take really well to darkness last time. Why not try it again?"**

Rage like none before burst from Soras heart and before he knew it he had swung his Keyblade into the ground causing jets of electric energy to shoot out and toward the unknown who quickly dodged to the left.

Silence enveloped around them all except for Soras slightly ragged breath. His key blade was still jammed into the ground and he glared hard at the unknown with purplish eyes. "Never." he said strongly. "Never say that. I will never join back with the darkness which made my life a living hell. It shares no bond with me."

The unknown just smiled which caused the brunettes blue eyes to widen. **"I'm afraid you are wrong Keyblade master." **He said smoothly. "**For if you would have paid closer attention you might have noticed a certain key to where your fate is heading."**

Sora held his breath and watched as the unknown raised his head until he could just make out a dull yellow glowing eye beneath the hood. **"That attack you just used. Was exactly the same as Ansems."**

The beating of the brunettes heart suddenly became so loud it pulsed through his ears painfully. Shock flooded his body turning him numb until he felt his knees collapse and hit the cold broken floor. He knew in his heart that Ansem had used that very same attack against him. And he didn't even realize how and when he had learned to use it.

****

"You know Sora. You realize it now. Only people who have felt the true power of the darkness and lived to tell it can obtain such powers so quickly." The boy walked over and stood in front of the now shaking Keybearer. **"So now you must choose. Choose your true path. What will it be Sora? The light which will forever be lost to you? Or the darkness that will make you complete?"**

For a second Sora just stared at the ground and the unknown smirked.

**__**

'It will only be a matter of time." he thought nastily. **_"Until he chooses to give up. Theirs no avoiding it." _**But as he thought this the lost and scared look on the Keybearers face turned to that of anger.

__

' I'm not letting him get to me! ' Sora told himself_. "NEVER!!' _ And without warning his fist had made contact with the unknowns face sending him flying several feet away.

The brunette got to his face glaring. "I choose light." he said strongly. "And no one not even you can change that."

The unknown struggled up from the ground and Sora could just make out a small glimpse of black hair from beneath the hood. His yellow eyes flamed in rage and before Sora new it he had taken out his raven key blade and charged at him at full speed.

Sora rushed to meet him and as he raised his Keyblade to strike his foe had taken his free hand and sent a blast of black energy reeling into him. The brunette fell back hard onto the stone floor and looked up just in time to see a key blade come crashing down toward him.

Quickly Sora raised his own key to counter but as he brought it up in front of him it disappeared from his hand and the unknowns blade sank deep into his wrist.

A small cry escaped his throat and he bent over watching blood pour from his wrist and onto the Marble floor.

__

'Ah…. Wha.. What happened? Where did the key go?

Instead of smiling down at Soras weakness the unknown glared with anger. He knew now that this boy wasn't going to give in on his own free will. He would have to do it the hard way.

The brunette looked up from his bleeding wrist and at the unknown hatefully. "Heh. So why are you just standing their? Kill me."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth the hooded boy had swung his Keyblade down upon him leaving a big gash from his cheek down to his neck. He picked him up by the throat pressing hard upon the wound that now resided their making a small tear of pain appear in Soras left eye.

****

"Kill you?" the unknown hissed. **"Killing you would be a pleasure for you now wouldn't it?"**

Sora smiled slightly keeping his eyes locked on the yellow glowing beads starring straight at him from under his foes hood. He was right. Death would be everything to him. And he wasn't afraid to admit it.

****

"If you are so certain that you shall choose light. Then I will have to show you how much it will hurt in the future" The unknown threw Sora to the ground and brought his key slashing down onto his right arm.

The brunette winced but stared his foe down with confidence. "Heh. I already no how much it hurts. So don't waste your damn breath."

Another blow came upon him and he felt blood trickle down from his neck. He didn't care.

"I've been through hell and back again. And I don't need a damn bastard like you trying to bring me back!!"

The unknown shot a blast of black energy straight at him sending him into the wall several feet behind him. Sora slid down and kneeled on the floor breathing heavily. Blood leaked from the side of his mouth and his breath came out ragged and short. Footsteps echoed in his head as he felt his enemy come closer.

****

"You're stubborn." Said the unknown hatefully as he used the end of his Keyblade to raise Soras head to make him look at him.

The brunette smirked. "So is that it?"

Their was a small moment of silence before the boy picked the Brunette up by his throat and pinned him against the wall.

****

"Oh no Sora." The unknown smirked. He clicked his fingers and suddenly Sora felt as if Gravity was pushing him hard into the wall. His foe put his hand on Soras forehead causing ice cold pain to spread throughout his whole body.

****

"This is only the beginning." And with that, he plunged his key blade into Soras Chest.

Blood seeped down his body and white hot tears poured from the brunettes eyes. Pain was the only thing he could feel, hear or think. Visions danced past his eyes and he felt the unknowns hand tighten on his forehead.

He pushed the key deeper into soras chest and twisted it in one swift motion. Forcing a scream to Rise from the brunettes mouth and echo through the room.

****

"Darkness has its ways Sora." The unknown said strongly. "**And this is one of them you will soon witness."**

And at that moment the key touched The Keybearers heart and his mind went blank.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: yeah, think what you want to think at the moment. The next chapters going to be REALLY good. And it won't be like what happened in the other story. It's a mind bender. Like mental torture instead of physical.

Riku: having a day off in Florida cause he wasn't in the whole chapter

Me: -- Anyway, Today I am having my birthday party and Monday is my real birthday but I'm having school that day. Oh, and give your best wishes today sense its September 11th.

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!


	10. Mind Games

Author: YES!! Today I finally got Soras necklace in the mail!!

Everyone: oooOOOoooohhhh O.O

Sora: heh. But I have the original

Me: hold up sparkly crown necklace But mines just like it. So HA!!

Riku: mutters next thing you know she's going to be ordering my pants of some crazy site. Then everyone will be wearing them

Some hobo comes walking down the street wearing pants like Rikus

Riku: O.O MY EYES!! THEY BUrN!!! falls over in agony JUST..NOT..RIGHT!!

Sora: heheheheheh sneaks out of site and pays hobo ten bucks. thanks man.

Author: um.. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got. I really want some of my old reviewers to come back though. I hope they do. Now this chapter has…..mental torture you could say and I will put a part for Riku and the others back with Mickey.

NOW READ!!!

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBBMBMMBMBBMBMBMBMB

(Suggested music? Um…something slightly spooky and quiet. Like eerie. I have nothing like that here so cant say. )

When Sora came to himself once again, he became afraid to open his eyes. It had seemed everything that had happened before he blacked out was just a nightmare. And he didn't know whether he wanted it to be. His legs felt numb but his heart beat calmly in his chest. Too calmly for the feelings starting to consume him.

The brunette slowly stood up and took in the vase land before him. Nothing but long grassy fields either way he looked. The sky hovered over him in a big giant black mass threateningly. No light escaped it.

Soar turned around blindly as the wind whistled around him. Not a soul was in sight. He felt… alone.

__

'What is this place?' he asked himself.

"SORA!!"

He turned around quickly and much to his delight he seen Riku limping down the road toward him.

'RIKU!!" The brunette ran toward him as fast as he could. His shoes clapping against the dirt road and then coming to a halt in front of his friend. ' Riku I-" but he stopped. Now that his friend was in front of him he could see that his body was covered in blood and he was leaning on his sword breathing heavily. A glare was pasted on his face as he stared at Sora through his icy blue eyes lined with pure hatred.

Sora reached his hand out to him shakily. "Riku what happened?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

The brunette with drew his hand hurt and took a step back from his silver haired friend.

Riku slowly stood up to his full height using his sword for support. Blood trickled down from the side of his head and wrist traveling down the already blood covered blade. " you know very well what happened… you traitor."

"Wh.. Riku what are you talking about?"

'SORA YOU BETRADE US!!!" Riku screamed with rage. " its YOUR fault all of this happened. You helped them kill everyone! You were weak. You gave in and became one of them!"

Sora shook his head wildly as rain slowly began to fall from the sky above. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! WHY WOULD I DO ALL THAT!? YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

Riku rolled his eyes and glared harder. At Sora then ever before. A small hint of red could be seen in the deepest of his blue eyes which made Sora's heart stop. " Your not my friend Sora. Not anymore. Not ever."

The brunette took a step back as Riku's words washed over him, The rain poured harder then ever and his friends expression showed not event he slightest sign of pity.

"Riku…"

"Heh. You look foolish Sora." he said icily taking a step toward him. "Foolish for someone who sold out their friends, and the whole damn world just for himself. You knew if you chose light you would have to Die for everyone. But you were to selfish for that. And everyone else died instead." He threw a small pendant to the ground at Soras feet and the brunette recognized it as oath keeper. His eyes widened. "Kairi-"

"Kairi's dead ."

The words echoed through his head causing tears to well up in his eyes. He kneeled down and clutched the oath keeper to his chest.

"You killed her. So get over it."

" SHUT UP!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

"Believe it Sora!! She's gone! "

"I SAID SHUT UP!!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'D DIE IF I CHOOSE LIGHT!?"

"If you choose light you would have to die to save everyone from the darkness!! YOU HAVE NO LIGHT LEFT IN YOU SORA!! Your like Ansem!! Like one of them!!" He waved his hand at Sora's body and for the first time the Keybearer realized the clothes he was dressed in. Black boots covered his feet and a black trench coat adorned his whole body along with black gloves on his clenched hands. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked up at Riku and glared. He wouldn't cry. None of this was his fault. It couldn't be. But Riku.. He seemed so sure. All his friends were dead, Riku hated him. Everything was one big swirling nightmare.

****

'Get up.'

Sora blinked and threw the pouring rain he could make out the black hooded unknown several feet behind Riku. His yellow eyes glowed like dying ambers as they stared from him to his friend. then without warning he raised his key blade and threw it at Rikus back in Strike Raid.

"RIKU WATCH OUT!!"

But his words meant nothing. A sickening crunch shot through the air as the key blade rammed straight into Riku's back and the unknown smirked in pleasure.. His eyes widened in pain and he fell to the ground as blood poured around him mixing in with the puddles of rain turning it black.

"RIKU!!"

For a second that seemed like an eternity Riku looked up at Sora and smirked slightly. A smirk that mocked at him as if a punishment for all he had done. " have fun in hell ." And with that his eyes faded to black and he lay their dead.

The rain continued to pour around the keybearer as he kneeled their staring at his friends dead body. Shock had consumed his whole body paralyzing it to the spot. No tear he could shed, no word he could speak. He just sat their dumb struck.

The unknown walked up beside him and put his hand on his shoulder digging his nails into Soras skin. **'Come… our work here is done.' **he began to walk in the other direction but Sora made no move to fallow. His eyes were glazed over in black and slowly he laid his head down on the wet, blood covered ground. His mind screamed at him to cry. To shout, to fight. But he wouldn't. he would never cry. It proved nothing.

The unknown turned and glared at him sharply. **'I said come."**

'No.."

A ruff hand grabbed Soras hair and pulled his head back sharply from the ground.

****

'You will do what I say!'

"NO!!" The brunette fought to free himself from his captures grasp. "I DONT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!! IT WASN'T MY CHOICE!!"

****

'You never had a choice'

"YES I DID!! LET ME GO!"

****

'Never."

Soras eyes turned bright red. "GOD DAMN IT!! WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!!" he shut his eyes tight and then he suddenly felt the hand let go of him and the ground disappear from beneath his legs. He was falling. Falling into nothingness and before he thought he was about to go mad he herd a voice echo through his head.

****

'As you wish'

And then everything went blank.

GFGFGGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

****

Disney Castle

As soon as Sora had disappeared, Mickey and the others knew it was to late. Sora had been reckless as usual and he would have to deal with everything on his own. Well.. Everyone but Riku knew that.

" I DON'T BELIEVE HIM!!" Riku shouted as soon as they settled down in Mickey's throne room. "He's so reckless! AUGH! If he goes and gets himself in even more trouble let alone dead, Ill strangle his corpse!"

All the others huddled over on the other side of the room scared of Riku's ranting and raving. He was clearly losing it.

" Someone shoot him!" Yuffie commanded wide eyed. 'He's gone mad!!"

Riku turned to her with flaming red eyes of fury. 'SHUT UP YOU DUMB NINJA GIRL!!"

Yuffie: 0.0.…….IM TELLING YA SOMEONE SHOOT HIM!!

everyone looks at Squall

Squall: What? 0.o I'm not shooting him.

Donald: Shoot him!!

Goofy: O.o

Yuffie: Just knock him out

Riku: SHUT UP ALREADY!!

Mickey: clocks Riku over the head with Keyblade

Riku:

"Now then," Mickey put the Keyblade down on the ground and glared at everyone. " lets be serious."

As soon as everyone was settled down again and Riku was sitting glaring at Yuffie with an ice pack on his head Mickey spoke.

"We have even more problems now that Sora's gone."

Everyone nodded except Kairi who had kept extremely quiet sense Sora was taken. To many thought were flooding her head at the moment. Mickey's words echoed dully in her ears and she found her feet guiding her out of the thrown room and out of the castle.

Riku and the others watched her as she walked out and frowned sadly. They knew how she must be feeling.

Mickey stood up. ' I have to go talk to her."

Riku and the others looked at each other awkwardly but said nothing. What advice could Mickey give to a girl with a broken heart?

MNOMNOMNO

( Song for this part? Kairi 3 from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. What else?)

Kairi had taken a seat on the edge of the railing leading out from the Disney castle the stars up above her winked brightly casting an elegant glow across her face. She wished Sora didn't have to got through all of this. She kept wishing and wishing but nothing she said or did made any difference in the end.

She herd someone coming down the stairs from the castle entrance and looked to see Mickey standing beside her worriedly. "Hello."

Kairi looked back up at the sky. "Hi."

Their was a small moment of silence before anyone spoke again. Their just seemed to be to many things that needed to be spoken but couldn't be. Kairi brushed her hair away from her face and gave a said sigh making Mickey look up.

"Kairi. We'll find him. "

"… How can you be so sure? I mean, we were lucky last time to find Sora. But this time.. I don't know." She looked at him sadly. "It just seems-"

"That luck isn't on our side this time." Mickey finished for her. "Yes, that might be the case. But this time we have more of a difference then last time which might change everything."

"… What's that?"

"Soras wiser now. And So are you. You have matured along with all the others and that opens up new doors and closing some in return." the mouse's face darkened slightly. "But one door is shut… that needs to be open for Sora. He keeps shutting himself out. All his emotions."

Kairi blinked. "Sora…he's been that way ever sense what happened before."

"That's the only problem right now Kairi. If he keeps shutting out all his emotions, he'll be living a lie until darkness takes him and he doesn't know who he is anymore. Anger is the only thing I've seen come from him. And that's where you come in Kairi."

"Huh?"

" When the time comes, your assistants will be needed. You got to get Sora to open himself up. Cause if theirs anyone else who can its you."

Kairi thought this over in her head and her heart lightened a bit. She hated being left out from everything. So far she had felt helpless. But now… now she would be able to save Sora. Help him in a way that would matter.

"But we don't know where he is!' She groaned.

Mickey smirked. "Not necessarily."

MNOPMNOPMNOPMNOPKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Author: Alrighty, I leave you here. I was going to write more and I did but I put it in my other chapter.

Riku:

Kairi: finally I get a part in this.

Author: Heh. Your lucky. Mostly I just put all the boys in here cause they rock. But we needed a girl sense I can't be in this story

Riku: thank god

Author: twitch please send lots of reviews and I will update soon. ENJOY!!!


	11. Fallen Spirit

Author: Alright, yeah. I'm updating again. I'm on a role!!

Riku; Good… I think.

Author: MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Kairi: yeah. Not good.

Author; Alright, just a warning. This chapter very violent. Like if you just snuck a peak to the texts below… yeah you get the picture. Just a warning. Oh, and I'm going to be posting the songs that go to the soundtrack I'm making for this at the end. I'm going to burn them all onto one C-D and then make a cover and label it. It will be so cool!! So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

NOW READ!!!

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNMNMMNMN

Sora woke up with a start and immediately he wished he hadn't. As soon as he had scrambled to stand up pain coursed through his whole body in waves making him fall back down and wretch blood onto the marble floor beside him. Panic was etched across his face as his whole body trembled and he gazed up at the hooded figure above him.

****

'Enjoy my little mind game?" the unknown taunted.

Sora spat the remainder of blood from his mouth and glared. "Fuck you."

The unknown laughed which made the Keybearer even angrier and he tried to stand up once again.

****

'Don't bother. You lost.'

"I HAVE NOT!!" He swung at the unknown with his fist but once again his foe grabbed him by his scarred and bleeding throat and threw him across the room. Pain seared through the brunettes body again and it took all his will power not to throw up again.

****

' Didn't you listen? All your friends hate you. You have been here for hours and still they have not come to rescue you. Your nothing but a tool to them."

"SHUT UP!!!"

****

' For the last two years you've been betrayed. They never told you what had happened. It's their fault that you'll kill them all. Cause they lied to you. Betrayed you!"

" SHUT…shut up!!" Soras mind swam as the words were drilled into his mind like knifes. A pain was beginning to grow from his back and he wondered what other hell he was going to have to go through. Everything the unknown was saying was…was… " NO!!" the brunette glared up at him as blood seeped from his head down into his eyes. He wouldn't give… he wouldn't.

The unknowns smirk widened and slowly he pulled his hood back from his head. Yellow eyes stared at him and short messy silver hair covered his head. "** Like I said Sora." **he hissed. His eyes glowed brighter and the pain in Soras back increased and his head felt like it was about to burst. His blood seemed to turn almost black before him as he watched it drip to the ground from his wrist.

****

" Darkness is the true path for you. It always has been. Light doesn't want a filthy traitor like you. Through all these years you've craved for the darkness.. I could feel it. They could feel it."

The keybearer lowered his head on the cold stone floor and covered his ears. " Please…Stop…"

****

" See? You wont even deny it anymore."

" Stop…"

****

"All your life you have lived a lie."

"Please…"

****

"They fed you lies… SHE fed you lies. She Brainwashed you till you were blinded from the truth."

" KAIRI!"

The pain reached its final pitch and without warning black wings burst from Soras back and he screamed in agony. Blood dripped from each feather and the Unknown watched grinning knowingly. He had been waiting for this to happen. The brunettes eyes turned deep black and with a small moan he fell flat on the ground panting heavily. His new wings twitching slightly as the pain began to subside.

****

"Finally.." the unknown hissed. His eyes glinting.**" The spirit of Darkness…It has awakened inside of him."**

Soras head spun constantly and the world faded slowly from his eyes. the smell of blood, his own blood was all around him. He had lost… He knew it was over.

The unknown slowly walked toward him making his words ring in the brunette's ears. **"The light can never have you spirit. Never."**

The name spirit echoed through Soras head and he wondered why he had called him that. Was he dead? Was that what he had turned into? A spirit?

His foe walked up behind him and picked him up by the back of his shirt collar. Sora didn't even try to fight it. He kept his head down staring at his blood on the floor which slowly went in and out of focus.

****

"Because now," He tipped Soras head with his gloved hand so the spirits black eyes were staring directly into his. **"You are mine."**

The Keybearer tried desperately to look away but he found he had no control over it anymore. A burning sensation as if someone had pressed a hot poker to his forehead over took him and he shut his eyes in pain trying to shake him self from the unknowns grasp.

His foe laughed and threw him to the ground once again and held up his hand.

****

"Shadows take the spirit away. I will come for him after I put everything into place."

Two heartless appeared near Sora and grabbed both of his arms dragging him across the floor. His head hung to the side lifelessly and his eyes were shut tight in pain.

****

"Maybe by then, the darkness will have a permanent hold on him"

The shadows cackled evilly and slowly dissolved into thin air taking Sora with them.

The unknowns smirk widened and he went to replace his hood back over his head when he caught someone lurking in the shadows.

"……."

He stopped and glared. " Roxanne what are you doing here wench?"

A girl with long blond hair and green eyes stepped out into the light. She was wearing the same black trench coat is him. " Now, now Jenza.' She taunted. "After what I just seen you do I should kill you right now."

Jenza's key blade appeared in his hand and his eyes glowed. But it meant nothing. Roxanne just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"…are you afraid to fight me?"

" Oh why yes." She said sarcastically. " I would NEVER dream of fighting you oh servant of shadows." She went to walk away when suddenly Jenzas key blade came flying out of no where and landed inches from her face into the door frame. She barely blinked.

"..Nice trick. But what does it proof?" She shook the hair out of her eyes and walked through the door slamming it behind her making the key blade fall to the floor with a clang.

Jenza glared harder making his eyes glow causing the nearby chandelier to flicker out casting half the room in shadow.

****

"…SHADOWS!!!' He barked angrily. Two more heartless appeared behind him looking slightly scared.

****

"Fallow that wench Roxanne….I have a feeling the part she's going to play in this story is one not for my liking."

The shadows nodded and disappeared into the floor. So far everything had gone his way. And he was going to make sure it would.

UHOHUHOUHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOUHOUHOUHOUH

****

In GummiShip at Disney Castle

( music? Um…… I prefer ' silent Life from .HackSign OST 1. But I just decided that now so I'm not sure if it fits exactly. But its seems just cheery enough.)

" So let me get this straight." Said Riku sitting down in one of the passenger seat and pointing at Mickey. "You think Soras at Twilight Town cause that's where the legend says its supposed to take place?"

Mickey didn't look at him but started adjusting the controls in the drivers seat at the wheel. " yup."

"hmm…I don't remember you mentioning that from the scroll Mickey." Kairi pointed out.

When the controls were set the mouse turned around and looked at her. "I have no clue of that but the legend is well know in Twilight Town. No ones goes out of their houses after 7 cause…stuff happens."

Riku and everyone looked at each other.

" such as?……"

" Just the usual heartless thing. No big. But their not used to it."

Everyone nodded and kept quiet for a moment before Yuffie spoke up. " hey, doesn't Sora like have some sort of a special name or something?"

Leon rolled his eyes and Donald raised an eyebrow. " like?"

"Well, sense he has to save the world and all of that do they just still call him the keybearer or something else?"

Mickey signaled Chip and Dale to launch and soon they were speeding off into space which caught them all off guard. Yuffie went sailing into the back of the gummi ship along with Donald, Goofy and Kairi.

" ACK!!!"

Riku and Leon looked at each other and shook their heads "guys ever here of seat belts?"

When they finally recovered themselves into their seat WITH their seatbelts on Mickey decided to answer. "The spirit of Light or Darkness."

Yuffie blinked. "huh?"

"that's another name for what Sora is."

Kairi spoke up." Explanation please."

Mickey switched the GummiShip onto manual and turned around to look at them all again." Sense Sora is supposed to choose light or darkness for all the worlds they say that the spirit of the one he chooses is supposed to awaken inside of him. Making him almost a spirit."

"So what your saying is he's going to be the spirit of light am I right?"

The mouse's eyes shadowed slightly and Riku and Kairi took notice of it. "…yes."

"Cool!!" Yuffies eyes shined and she leaned back in her chair and then looked at Kairi for a long moment. Her face was set seriously and it seemed as if she was lost in her own thoughts. The shine of the stars from outside the window reflected off her face and she could just make out the slightest trace of a tear.

Leon noticed the same thing with Riku as the silver haired teen glared down at the ground thinking. He blinked and ever so slightly Leon caught the light from the cock pit shine on a single tear as it hit the ground. They were taking this harder then they thought they would.

Donald and Goofy stared at Riku and Kairi and then looked at each other seriously.

"Listen," Donald whispered. "We're not letting these 2 down. We got to save Sora."

Goofy nodded. "Well I know that. Its… just the savi'n part that worries me."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Why you say that?"

The dog stuttered slightly on his words. "Well….ya gotta admit Donald. Sora is after all the reckless type ain't he? Who knows what trouble he could of gotten himself into over the last 3 hours."

Donald sunk back in his chair and sighed. He knew his friend was right. Sora was as reckless as they came. And whatever hole he dug himself into might take more time then usual to get him out.

KKKKKKKOKKKKKKKKKKOKKKKKKKK

Author: FINALLY!! I am DONE!!!

Fans: YAY!!

Author; Good now review please. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be even better. But I have to go start my other story now. it's a Halloween one. Will try and get the chapter posted today or tomorrow. Oh, and if you have any questions I will answer them. Place them in your reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! No flames 


	12. Blinded

Me; Alighty --

Sora:….May I ask bravely what's wrong?

Me: I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times before I FINALLY got it right!! I HATE writers block!!

Riku: Ouch. Real brain buster.

Me: Okay here's the deal. I will try my best on this chapter. Ill put my soul into this chapter!!…Actually I wont..

Sora: hehehe : pushes her into story:

Me: WHA!! : flips and pushes him back in:

Sora; ACK!!

Me: ; listening to spirited away music: For some reason I don't feel in a torturous mood anymore…

Sora: :tries to sneak away:

Me: : Snaps fingers and he's tied down: heeheehe

Sora; peaceful mood not work for you much? --

Me; MWAAHAHAH. Alrighty. NOW I TYPE!!

KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The heartless dragged Sora down the hallway carelessly but with a tight grip. Every Muscle, every bone, every nerve in his body was tingling in pain. His vision slid in and out of focus as he fought to stay conscious but he knew better. One wrong move like that and he might never wake up. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead and his breath came in short gasps as every breath he took became a struggle. He was getting really sick of pain. Sick of torture… Everything was a big mess.

As he felt the heartless turn a corner his hand brushed slightly against the wall and he slowly moved his fingers as the coldness began to bring his senses back to life. He clenched his hand into a fist and the heartless hissed at the sudden movement and dug its nails into the open cut on his wrist making the brunette cry out in pain. Fresh blood seeped down his arm and down onto the marble floor and his hand fell limp once again. Damn, he was getting sick of this.

Soon the heartless came to a stop and the creak of a door opening met Soras ears. He tried to turn his head to see but his neck ached horribly and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness making his head throb more then it had before._ 'Jeez, just stay awake already!' _He told himself. But as the heartless dragged him into the open room coldness creeped onto the Keybearers body and wrapped around him making every inch of his skin numb. His black eyes widened and he bit his tongue as the farther he was taken into the room the colder the air became. He felt the heartless drop him onto the frozen floor and Chain his wrists painfully before laughing at him and disappearing in a cloud of black light.

The spirit blinked and opened his eyes wide but found he could see nothing. Darkness rested all around him and silence pressed painfully on his ears. He raised his hand slowly to wipe the blood that was trickling into his eyes and he could here the jingle of the chains clink against each other.

__

'Heh….what good is that going to do? I could probably walk right up to the door and bang on it with these things…if I could walk.' As soon as the words had left his head, he herd a clanging noise and without warning the chains tightened and he was lifted off the ground with a SNAP!! The metal dug deep into his wrists making pain spasm through his arms and he twisted madly but it was no use. His cries of pain echoed frantically around him and a single tear fell from his eye.

__

'Kairi…..'

The cold bit deep into his skin and his breath came in short painful gasps. He wished he could see his friends. Wished he could escape from his personal, quiet dark hell. From his fate that had led him to what he was now. " I'm just a teenager.." he whispered to himself. ' I'm a 16 year old who just wants to have a normal life!! WHY CANT I!?"

His words rang around him and from deep within his mind he herd a faint laugh.

__

" **Poor Sora…Poor, poor Sora."**

The brunette glared at the tint of sarcasm in the voice and spit the blood that had welled up in his mouth over time on the ground below.

****

" The darkness takes to you quickly. You should feel honored. The light will never take you back in at this point."

Before Sora could utter a word their was a flash and blinding white light sparked before his eyes from the darkness. The spirit shut them tight in pain and the coldness began to melt from his body. He could here the voice laughing and he wondered what he had done to amuse his foe this time.

"** You withdraw from the light…that settles it."**

Anger burst in Soras heart at the words and the black star on his forehead burned. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WITHDRAW!?" The sudden out burst caused blood to rise in his throat and he retched painfully. His arms ached from being held up for so long and his wrist felt like they would tear in half any moment. Damn, he wish he could just pass out.

****

"Why isn't it obvious? You are so used to the darkness that the light causes you PAIN!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

( Soras P.O.V…yeah. that's why it took my a week to write this --)

The light shone brighter at his words and without warning torturous pain erupted throughout my whole body. My skin was ripping off from the inside out and I bit my tongue hard causing it to bleed. It hurt like hell!! The screams rising in my throat I would never let escape pulled at my mouth.

****

" The light will not except you anymore!! It blinded you your whole life! SHE blinded you!"

Kairis face flashed through my head and I held back tears. What would she think of me now? Did…did she really care for me anymore? "…NO!!!" The darkness and light tour at me from both sides. Light desperately tried to escape my heart while darkness ate its way in. daggers twisted through my skin, knifes lashed at my throat and spirit tearing it apart.

" KAIRI!! KAIRI WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!!!" I screamed fighting to keep hold. "SHES MY TRUE LIGHT! I COULD NEVER LOSE HER!!"

I shut my mouth before my screams could escape and whimpered ever so slightly. Sweat clung to my body making my blood matted hair stick to the side of my face. I wouldn't lose, for Kairi, for my friends. I wasn't going to let all their hard work go to shame.

****

"You have been blinded for to long. I think its time that I show you the truth!"

A sharp stab of pain hit me full force in the head and my eyes widened opening up to the light. It rapped around me squeezing my heart and just as I was about to scream I blinked and I found myself lying sprawled across a familiar blue and white marble floor. Voices echoed weakly in my ears and I turned my head slowly to look around. Large picture and gold covered walls stood around me and a long red carpet leading to a single gold thrown stood at the far end. Beside the thrown was 2 familiar faces I recognized as King Mickey and none other then Kairi.

"KAIRI!!" I shouted the words from my mouth but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. I was weak from pain which still tingled faintly around my body and I stared desperately at her lying on my side hoping she would look my way. To see the tattered and bloody form of my body would probably break her heart, but mine was already broken. Damn it!! Why didn't she look this way!?

Then…I caught drift of their conversation.

" Kairi now that Soras starting to recover himself, I think you should become his girlfriend."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and glared at the king with her arms crossed." Do I have too? He's a no good lazy bum. I can barely stand him now."

Mickey sighed and slowly began to put on his traveling cloak." you only have to deal with him until his fate comes into play. Then after he dies and the worlds saved you can go back to being with Riku."

Their words hit me painfully and I bit my tongue to stop from lashing out. Didn't they know I was laying right their? They…they didn't really mean what they were saying did they!?

Kairi tapped her foot impatiently staring the mouse down and then gave in. "Alright…I'll be his girlfriend. But ONLY until we get rid of him. I'm only doing this for the goodness of the world…I just hope Riku will allow it."

Mickey smiled and walked out of the thrown room with Kairi fallowing slightly behind. He passed right by me without even a glance and then Kairi stopped and gazed straight at my mangled body. My eyes were full of tears of hurt and pain of what I had just herd and I tried desperately to raise my head from the cold ground. "Kairi…"

Her eyes showed no sign of pity as the scanned me and she shook her head. As if telling me that I was nothing but a tool to her. To everyone. And that that was the way I was secretly being treated.

The door to the thrown room opened and Kairi turned her head and ran into the arms of my best friend Riku. He smiled as he kissed her deeply and pulled away staring at her lovingly. "So? What did the king say?"

"..I'm sorry Riku but I have to be Soras girl friend."

His eyes strayed away from her sadly but she grabbed his hand." But ONLY until his fate comes into play. Then he wont be around anymore and we can live our life peacefully."

Rikus smile returned and he put his arm around her as they began to walk out. "Its Okay. I can live with that."

As the thrown room door slowly began to shut I stared at my two best friends with tears welling down my blood covered cheek. No pain, no torture could amount to what I was feeling right now. I had been betrayed, hurt. Treated exactly how I had been told I was treated ever sense the beginning of my hell.

The scene faded before me and once again I found myself in the cold dark room. The chains no longer rested around my wrists and I was on the floor in the exact same position as I had been. Tears poured from my eyes and froze against the cold matted floor but it didn't matter to me. Nothing did. I had no real friends, I had held onto fake light, forever blinded. I had never felt so lost.

I began to sob harder then I ever had in my life. I didn't want to believe what I had just seen. But yet I knew I was completely out of options. I was cornered by the truth and couldn't get away and yet I didn't want too.

" Kairi!!" I choked between my cries. "H-how…why…Kairi No……"

From that moment I completely fell apart. I don't know how long I lay their crying my light away, when a felt the tip of a key blade raise my chin slowly up from the ground. I didn't need to think twice to know who it was.

****

"You have been blinded. And I have shown you the truth." Jenza's eyes glowed through the everlasting darkness and I felt the upper part of my body rise from the ground so I was resting on my knees. His cold gloved hand stroked the side of my face and I let out a small sigh. His Keyblade left the bottom of my chin and pressed against my chest where my heart resided. I knew his intentions.

****

"Do you except your path?"

The blade shot swiftly into my chest and I cried out as I felt the darkness well up inside me. All my pain and Sorrow slowly edged away and I was left with the feeling of hatred and power. I was betrayed and I wasn't going to let them get away with it. I had power. I had discovered my true path and it made me laugh that all their hard time of leading me to the light was wasted.

A smirk spread across my face as I looked up into my masters face and my eyes glowed red.

"I except."

HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE

Author: YES!!! I DID IT!! I FINISHED!!!! YES!! ; does victory dance:

Sora: 0.o you KNOW what you made me do!?

Me: um…yeah. I made you submit to darkness

Sora:…and you celebrate that why?

Me; BECAUSE!!…heheheheh. Cause I can.

Sora: ;Goes to attack her:

Me; :zaps him into closet to wait for next chappy:

Alrighty, next chappy is…mostly with Kairi and everybody. Probably the next two chapter. Some humor also. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!


	13. Memories and messages

Me: hello this is my new chapter for passing shadows assisted with none other then my friend Inu!!!

Inu:Hiya peeps…..supsees Riku, drools and latches on to him SEXY!!

Riku; 0.o….Kim...ge-get her off of me!!!

Sora: AHAHAHHA!1

Me; um…:tries to pull her off:

Inu: doesn't work nah….unless….grins at sora…unless you kiss him….

Sora: 0.0

Riku: 0.0

Me: 0.0

Inu: heehehe

Me: I DON'T THINK SO!!!!

Riku: Cries; mommy save me!!

Me: heh. Never herd you say that.

Sora: But maleficent did….hehehe.

Riku: And yet, she is dead. Like you will soon be. If you ever repeat that.

Sora; um….hmm…

Me; Anyway. New chapter. Mostly just Riku and the others for the time being. More about Sora later sense.. He's a little on the dark side of the force now.

Sora: hehehe.. I want to meet yoda.

Me: --

Inu: already let go…glaring evilly at them you people….you ruin my fun….baka ningen,….

Sora:…….:backs away ssllloowwwlllyy:

Riku: Already gone:

Me: ENOUGH!! NOW then, the reason I haven't updated in awhile is because I wanted to keep you hanging well… On a cliff hanger but besides that I've been extremely busy and as I am writing this I am now. So.. You will have to wait for updates cause of swimming and the newspaper at my school and play practice yes.. Life has its complications. But I hope you enjoy this chappy. NOW READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

( I had half of this written out and then it erased for some reason -- Balka computer.)

The gummi Ship flew through space as hour after hour passed by. Mickey had ordered everyone to get some rest while the opportunity was at hand, but all of them were on edge. Especially Riku who kept passing back and fourth in front of Leon until the gunner finally told him to sit down.

It wasn't long before all of them had crashed out throughout the ship and lay their sleeping…but their minds still wondered on about Sora.

(Music? "open your heart Reprise" from the .HackSign OST 2. )

Yuffie out of all of them lay curled up in her seat and her hands clenched into a fists as nightmares threatened her dreams. Nightmares of what might happen to her, Leon, and Everyone along with Sora.

"Sora.." suddenly her dream took a change to a memory. ( Yuffies dream)

__

Yuffie darted around the corner of the house and crouched down low with squirt gun in hand. She could here the shouts and cries of everyone in the front yard and smirked when their was suddenly a large scream which sounded a lot like Riku.

"Heh. Just What he deserves. Bragging about that stupid squirt gun."

Suddenly the plastic edge of a squirt gun rested against her head and her eyes widened.

"Gotcha."

With one quick swipe Yuffie had tripped her capture and shot at him wildly with her own gun until she stopped and realized the now soak and wet teen was none other then Sora. "OH!! SORA IM SORRY!!"

Sora:

Slowly he sat up and Yuffie helped him to his feet. He squeezed some of the water out of his shirt and his aqua eyes shone in the blaring sunlight as water dripped from one spike sagging over his left eye. "Its fine."

Suddenly their was a loud roar and both of them jumped as they seen shadows moving from the other corner of the house. The ninja panicked. "I don't have any ammo!"

The brunette smirked at her and sighed softly. "Here's a deal. I defend for you and you go hide. When the chance comes you run out and grab Rikus new squirt gun. Then we can both win this fight."

Yuffie blinked and smiled slightly as the keybearer smiled back at her with a glint in his eyes which meant he knew what he was doing. "O-okay." She ran and hid behind the nearby trash cans as fast as she could as the shadows came close and Riku, Tidus, and Leon were revealed. Riku had the biggest water gun of all along with a smirk to match it as his eyes fell on the brunette.

"So Sora...we finally meet."

" I'm going to take you down Riku."

"heh. Fat chance" he taunted as he loaded the gun and aimed it at Sora. The others fallowed suit.

But the keybearer didn't load his squirt gun. Instead he tossed it to the ground, raised his hand and summoned his Keyblade.

Rikus jaw dropped. "Wha- HEY NO FAIR!!"

"Actually I think it is" Sora smirked and with one swipe he had aimed the key at Riku and his minions and blasted them with the new water spell that Donald had just taught him "WATERAGA!!!"

All three boys went flying back and the squirt gun was knocked from Rikus hand. Yuffie seen her opportunity and without warning jumped from the shadows and grabbed it. "YES!!!"

At that exact moment Donald and Goofy had trudged soak and wet from the front yard and kairi had come walking up from the street Carrying her flute and music book back from flute lessons.

Yuffie and Sora gave high five and jumped up and down while Riku glared at him and pounded his fist on the ground.

"Good job Yuffie!!! We won!!" Soras eyes shined as bright as hers and for once he seemed almost like a little kid who had just gotten a new toy for Christmas. But his expression suddenly changed to that of love as his eyes fell on Kairi and he waved at her. "KAIRI OVER HERE!!"

She glanced up from her flute book and waved back laughing at the sight in front of her. Yuffie never forgot that time. A timewhen Sora seemed just like any average kid.

Leon who was sleeping in the seat next to Yuffie twitched slightly in his sleep as his mind also fought with the good and bad memories consuming him. But their was one unparticular which he would never forget. ( Leons dream)

__

Heartless appeared on either side of them as they stopped in the middle of the 2nd district of Traverse Town. Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy had leaped in without a word along with Leon but for a moment Sora stood their just staring out in to space. His eyes were half black and his hair blew ever so slightly in an unknown breeze of darkness.

"SORA!!"

He snapped back to life at Leons cry and took out his key blade and began to fight. The gunner began to have his doubts of ever bringing him back here after the incident he had just been through. Barely even four months had passed and barely any work had come to his healing. But it was to late now.

Leon smacked his gun blade on the ground and held it up at a near by heartless shooting flames at its black body. It shrieked in pain and disappeared but another heartless of a different sort took its place. Long black antennae's stuck out of its head and it stood almost as tall as Leon. Its yellow eyes formed into a glare as they stared at the gunner and it hissed threateningly.

Leon tried to take a step back but found that his body was paralyzed to the spot. Neither by fear or pain but by a force which rested within the beast in front of him. The thing leered back its ugly head and its claws grew long as it raised up and swiped down upon Leons body.

He shut his eyes tight bracing for the impact but one never came. Instead their was a loud ripping and squelching noise and then an inhuman shriek of pain. The gunner opened his eyes and seen Sora standing in front of him. His key blade raised and a giant gash from his face to the bottom of his right arm now resided across his body from the attack. The heartless hissed and spat at him like a cat and Leon rushed to Sora sighed. "You idiot!! Why did you get in the way!?"

Sora smirked and blood dripped from the start of the wound on his cheek and he wiped it off panting softly. "that's what friends are for right?" he said weakly. "After I zoned out back their I just wanted to make it up to you."

Leons heart softened slightly and he just stood their as he watched Sora take off after the heartless again and begin to beat the crap out of it. "Now I know why this kid was so important." he said smirking. "He's got guts and a heart all in one."

Away from Leon lay Donald with his head on the floor snoring and the rest of his body up in the gummi seatDespite his stubbornnessaround the keybearer he to once came to realize how important he was to the world. ( Donalds Dream)

__

Donald stood their glaring impatiently as Sora messed around and swung his key blade in a circular motion gazing at the sky.

"SORA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

The keybearer was brought back to life by his feathery friends cry of rage and shrugged. "Yeah I'm listening."

"The king ordered me to teach you this water spell for future reference and I'm going to teach it to you even if it kills me."

"Which you admit it will" Sora smirked.

Donalds eyes glared with rage but he controlled himself. "Now once again, hold up your key blade and shout WATERAGA!!"

"Doesn't aga mean the highest level of a spell?"

"What your point?"

"Point is, why are you teaching me third level first?"

"Cause the king said."

Sora frowned. "Now there you go with ' the king said' business again. Why don't you do what you want?"

"Cause I obey and listen to my orders unlike some people."

The brunette glared. "Hey, just cause I didn't get here in time for lessons doesn't mean a thing. I was organizing my stuff."

"Yup. Like your gigantic yellow shoes?"

"At least I have shoes."

"THAT DOES IT!!" Donald raised his staff but Sora was quicker. With one swipe he raised his key blade. "WATERAGA!!" a jet of water shot out of the end and hit Donald smack in the face sending him flying back.

Soras eyes widened and he rushed to his friend aid bending over him. 'um…you okay? Sorry Donald." he said nervously. Slowly the duck sat up and glared at the brunette with red eyes which sent sora running at an extremely fast pass. He didn't underestimate the ducks temper for a minute. But as soon as he had started he suddenly tripped on the water and skidded face first across the training ground floor. Donald cracked up at the site and Sora rubbed his head frowning. "NOT funny…."

"Yes it was!"

Sora didn't say anything but instead smiled and crossed his arms staring at Donald. "You know I like messing with you right?"

The duck stopped. "What?"

"Its hard to talk to you these days so I like getting into situations like this. Besides we never exactly talked or said much during the journey. But I like you none the less." Slowly he stood up and walked over to the other side of the ground and stood waiting. "Alright, what's next that the king wants me to learn?"

Donald didn't answer but stared at the Keybearer as if he had never seen him before. Was what he said just true? this annoying teenager which he had been through so much with actually said something like a compliment?

Donald smirked and cleared his throat. "alright, next lesson it is."

Then beside Donald their was Goofy who was snoring more then anyone. Despite his goofiness he also had some memories of Soras friendship to him.

(Goofys dream)

__

Sora, Donald and goofy sat their in Halloween town enjoying the celebration. Now that they had sealed Kingdom hearts, Jack had invited them for a celebration and all three were sitting their slightly freaked out by the residents who had attended.

Sora sucked on a Popsicle which he had some how obtained from all the unusual food they had and looked over at Goofy and smirked. "No fair."

The dog looked up and blinked. "No fair what?"

"Your costumes scarier then mine."

"Garsh ya think so?"

"Better then Donalds." he said trying not to laugh. 'Looks like he got in a fight with a role of toilet paper."

The conversation came to a stop for a moment as Jack came by and chatted to Sora introducing him to all his friends which he disgustedly had to shake hands with ( try shaking hands with a guy who has fingers for snakes) and then went off to talk to Donald over by the food table.

Sora sighed and leaned back holding the end of the Popsicle in his mouth. "So what you miss from back home most?" he asked out of no where.

"Probably my son most of all."

"You have a son?"

"Sure do." he took a wallet out of his back pocket and removed a picture of a boy about Soras age who looked almost exactly like Goofy except a bit less goofier. He had a skateboard tucked under his arm and seemed to be standing in front of the Disney Castle. "His names Max. A bit of a trouble maker, but he pulls through."

"What does he think of you being the kings guard?" Sora asked quizzically.

"Oh, he gets mad about it sometimes. Stirs up a lot of trouble round the castle though. Shucks, I hate to think what he's gotten himself into now with me away."

Sora laughed and his face shadowed slightly. "I'd do anything to go back. I cant wait. Theirs so many people I miss and things I want to get on track with. But I still want to see you guys." he added smiling.

Goofy looked at him. "Ya mean it?"

'Sure I do! All for one and one for all right?"

The dog nodded "All for one and one for all."

Sora smiled and sucked on his Popsicle some more before taking it out of his mouth and staring at it. "What the-" from within the middle of the Popsicle what looked to be a human eyeball was staring back at him and then at Goofy. Their eyes widened and the brunette through the Popsicle down on the ground and ran away screaming with Goofy fallowing behind him.

Memories are said to be what keeps people believing and strong, as Mickey thought. He could sense the memories traveling through everyone's heads from the back of the ship as they slept and he closed his eyes softly. Each memory contained Sora. Every memory that mattered contained him for everyone cause he was something that was supposed to be remembered……… but for Riku and Kairi he knew it was a bit of a different story. For some times memories can be mixed with confused thoughts and created into a nightmare. Or in this case a message.

( Song change to "In the land of twilight, under the moon. From .hacksign OST 2)

Riku shifted slightly in his sleep and his hands clenched around his ears as if trying to block something out. His memories out of everyone's were more darker and painful then all of them put together.

(Rikus dream)

__

Darkness…no light...no memories… just pain and emptiness. That was all he felt. All he had felt. Before him stood Sora. No longer his friend but a careless puppet used by Maleficent as he had once been. His eyes glowed red and the edges of his spiked hair were black with color. He disappeared and without warning he felt the key blade being shoved into his back and he let out a cry of pain as warm blood dripped to the ground. He never wanted any of this to happen. "Sora…"

His friend ignored his cries and he went in to attack the silver haired teen again but as he shut his eyes tight bracing the impact, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find the brunette frowning at him clad in a black shirt and blue jeans as he liked to wear these days. They were on the shores of Destiny island and no one else was in sight as the sun blazed up above. "Wha.."

"Riku.." his friend spoke calmly. "You know this isn't real. But you want it to be don't you?"

Rikus eyes dropped down and then looked back up at Sora almost helplessly. For the first time he noticed the large white wings spreading from his back. The feathers ruffled slightly in the warm breeze and Riku just stared in awe. "Sora…are you-"

"Dead? No." he finished for him. "I am far beyond that." As the words washed over the silver haired teen everything grew silently as if someone had turned the volume off from the world. A smirk spread across the brunettes face and without warning the feathers from his wings tour off and blew wildly around him. Black once quickly took its place and his aqua eyes turned a deep black as they turned to stare at his horrified friend. "You blinded me." he whispered.

"What?"

"You lied to me all these years and yet you yourself have pushed the darkness from your body!" he swiped his hand through the air and Riku felt himself fly back across the sand and skid against the nearby coconut tree. He barely had time to look up when Sora appeared right beside him and grabbed him by his shirt collar lifting him off the ground. His black eyes shone into his and he could sense hatred coursing throughout the keybearers body. "You lied to me, tricked me, and hurt me. I don't think I'm going to let you get away with that." A knife appeared in his free hand and Riku gulped as he watched his best friend raise it above his head. "But remember Riku." he hissed. "The only thing that's saving you now, is that none of this is real."

And with that the seen faded before him and he woke up with a start.

"AHHH!" Riku sat straight up and stared around at the gummiship coming back to reality. Cold sweat covered his whole body and he was panting heavily as if he had just run a mile. Fright and anger welled up deep inside his stomach until he felt as if hew as going to wretch. Why had he dreamed that? Wa… was Sora alright? A small cry came from beside him and he glanced over to see Kairi curled up in her chair with tears streaming down her face.

__

'Kairi….I'm sorry.' he thought sadly. Slowly he sunk back down in his chair grabbing his gameboy from underneath the seat and sat their playing glancing at Kairi every few second.

__

'If my nightmares were that bad…I wonder what she must be going through.'

( Kairis dream)

__

Darkness… it surrounded every side of her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting their covered in shadow crying. She was lost. The feeling of helplessness had once again consumed her. The same feeling she had experienced before. When she was without her heart.

"Sora…I promise I will find you. I didn't want any of this to happen to you…"

"Liar."

She turned around and found none other then Sora standing behind her. His eyes were as cold as ice yet burned with a fiery hatred she could not place as they stared at her. "S-Sora what…."

He held his key blade up to her neck and she immediately fell silent. Tears welled up in her eyes and poured down her cheek as she realized the position she was in. "Sora stop!!"

Their was a few moments of silence as they stood their and more tears fell down the teens face. But suddenly she felt herself lifted off her feet by some unknown force and then staring into Soras face. His features stood out perfectly but not as much as his eyes which she felt herself drowning in.

"Why did you lie to me?" He hissed almost soothingly.

"Sora…I would never lie to you."

"hmm…I knew you would say that." he rapped his arms around her and her breath caught in her throat. "But I don't believe you… and never will."

Kairi opened her mouth to speak but Sora pressed his lips against hers and she felt her body freeze. Coldness spread to her finger tips and without warning her boyfriend drew back his key blade and plunged it into her.

"I choose darkness…over light. Over you, over everyone." he told her as her body sunk to the floor in pain. With one last breath she stared up at the brunette with eyes full of shock and sarrow. "Sora….why?"

A smirk spread across his face and he raised the edge of her chin off the ground with his key blade. 'Cause its my true path. As it always will be."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Me; sorry it was so long but I HAD to make it this long. I didn't want to put it in another chapter. Enjoy!!!


	14. ATTACKED!

Me; Augh…my poor body!!! :rapped in a blanket:

Sora: uh-oh…she's sick.

Sora: To much candy. Should of known better.

Me: ;twitches: I'm not the one who at 37 kit-Kats and 20 pieces of double bubble gum last night!!

Sora:….But it was good!

Me: I'm just sick probably because of how cold its been so I needed to stay home from school. But to serious business. Now First off, I bet after that long chapter I gave you last time your all wondering the same thing 'WHERE THE HELL IS SORA AND WHAT IS HAS BECOME OF HIM NOW THAT HE TURNED TO DARKNESS THE STUPID IDIOT!!?' yeah…about that. I just wanted to draw it out a little longer to edge it toward the climax. We are currently at, the beginning of the end of this story so I think I'm trying for 20 chapters or something. We'll see what my crazy psycho imagination comes up with. This chapter DOES have sora in it some what at the end but its mostly about Yuffie and them and a lot of humor to lighten the mood for the moment. Hope you enjoy. Now READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

"SORA!!!"

Kairi bolted awake with a start causing Riku who was right beside her to jump ten feet. He had decided to go and wake her up softly but the teen had beat him to it. "Kairi what's wrong?"

She turned and stared at him with tears in her eyes and without warning she threw her arms around him and began to sob. Never in her life had she felt so lost and scared. Was what she had just dreamt true? Sora….Sora would never really choose darkness would he?

Riku was quiet for a few moment rubbing her back softly before he spoke. 'Kairi…listen to me."

The seriousness in his voice caused her to pull away and look at him for a moment as she whipped her tears away with her hand.

"…Did you dream about Sora?"

"…Yes."

" And did he tell you he submitted to Darkness?"

Kairis eyes widened and Rikus saddened slightly as he realized what had just happened. "It must be a sign…"

The teen shook her head frantically. "Don't say that!! I wont believe it until I see him."

During the whole conversation Mickey was listening from the Cock pit carefully. His worst fears were slowly being awakened.

__

'If they both dreamed about the same thing… then what's the chance of it not coming into reality?"

Suddenly in the corner Yuffie giggled in her sleep and she hugged Leon "Oh, your just so cute aren't you Riku? And Squishy too!"

Rikus face twitched in horror and he sank down to the floor slowly. Kairi somehow had a small urge to laugh out of everything she had been worrying about as she watched Leon wake up slowly and jump with a start as the ninja tried to grab him again.

'Whoa!! Yuffie wake up!!!"

Yuffie twitched and she opened her eyes looking at the startled crowd around her. "uh-oh.." her face turned red. 'Um…anyone up for a squirt gun fight?"

Mickey suddenly got up from the cock pit and strolled over to Donald and Goofy frowning as they slept. Everyone watched him with curiosity.

"Ahem." he tapped Donald on the beak.

He twitched slightly and rolled over. "Five more minutes please…"

Everyone sniggered under their breath and Riku thought he saw a small smile twitch across the kings face for an instant.

"Donald. We don't have five minutes so come on. Wakey wakey."

The duck made no move to get up and Mickey glared at him. Yuffie sat in her seat watching sucking on a pixie stick curiously.

"Donald! I demand you to get up no- WHOAH!!"

BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

The ship shuddered under a forceful hit and everyone stared outside the window to see a large army of heartless ships coming toward them.

Rikus mouth fell open. Never had he seen so many. Not even when he was controlling the Gummiship two years ago. Leon waked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Come on Kid, its me and you. We got to take them on."

"What!? Why me!?"

"Cause I said so." And with that he threw him into the other side of the cock pit and Leon took the other side putting the controls in order. 'Riku yours should already be set sense you have the kings side. You know what to do."

The silver haired teen looked down at the controls and found amazingly that he understood what they all did. "Jeez. Thank god for video games. "he muttered grabbing the wheel.

When Yuffie was finished with her pixie stick she looked out the window for the first time and her eyes grew wide…but not in fear unfortunately.

"OH!! Look at all the ships!! This is just like star wars!!!"

Everyone on the ship got anime drips on their foreheads and Kairi put a hand on her shoulder. "Yuffie? Exactly how much sugar was in that pixie stick?"

"A lot. It was the super kind. Why you ask?"

"…No reason."

Riku and Leon sat glaring at the incoming ships with hands on their controllers. Their goal was to get to Sora and they weren't going to let a few airships get in their way.

Yuffie grabbed another pixie stick and looked around excitedly with sparkles in her eyes. "Now lets see, Leon your Hon Solo, and Kairi is princess Laya."

Donald and Goofy who were now wide awake stared at Yuffie with raised eyebrows. "but doesn't hon Solo fall in love with princess laya?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't last."

Kairi resisted the urge to strangle Yuffie and looked out the window as the ships came at them full force.

'HERE WE GO!!!" Riku shouted. 'READY HON SOLO!?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"FINE!! NOW SHOOT!!"

Kairi ducked down in her seat and covered her ears as millions of ships flew around them and Riku and Leon fired with everything they had.

Yuffie cheered from the background. 'YAY!! GO GET EM DARTH VADER!"

Riku, not being able to help himself, turned around and glared at Yuffie with Fire in his eyes. 'WHAT!?"

"I said your Darth Vader"

"IF I WERE HIM THEN I WOULD BE SHOOTING FROM THE OTHER EN-"

"JUST SHOOT ALREADY!!" Leon shouted.

Riku turned back around and started shooting again muttering under his breath angrily.

This time the ninja rounded on Goofy and Donald and a smirk spread across their face which made the two think twice.

"Lets see…Donald your R2D2 and Goofys Chewbacca!"

Both of them glared at her angrily and its not everyday you see Goofy glaring at someone. She smiled innocently and Kairi was practically rolling on the floor laughing with tears on her eyes.

Mickey sat several feet away from them surveying Leon and Riku and twitched as the ninja sat down next to him.

"Not a word from you.." he said testily. "I'm not a star wars character."

"But I can make you one!"

"No you cant I'm copyrighted. Ask the author."

(Me: LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!)

Yuffie frowned and walked away as the mouse smirked after her. "Some day Mickey. Some day!!" She warned.

Riku thumbs began to hurt as they continued to shoot as hard as they could. It almost seemed hopeless as more kept coming.

"Jeez!!" Riku panted. "My thumbs haven't hurt this much sense I last played 7 hours of Halo straight through with no food or bathroom breaks in between."

"Stop talking and keep shooting Darth Vader!" Leon shouted getting frustrated.

The teen had had enough and without warning he took his hand of the controller and pushed the little red button he had found on the side. The gummiship began to vibrate and soon out of no where 5 large lasers shot out of the back end and hit the remaining 500 gummiships blasting them to dust.

Leon sat their with his mouth hanging open along with everyone else and Riku turned around and glared.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!! I AM NOT LIKE DARTH VADER! THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD BE DARTH VADER IS SORA!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth he wished they hadn't. Everyone on the gummiship glared at him and Kairi looked as if she could shove his head through the ship window.

"Nah, Soras not like him." Yuffie said not noticing a thing as she at another pixie stick. ' He's Luke Skywalker to a T.'

Riku nodded and turned back around slowly. 'Yuffies right. I forgot…that's who he's like."

Everyone slowly sat back down in their seats and Riku could feel bad vibes coming from behind. He glanced at Leon who didn't even dare to look at him and the gunner quickly got up and went back to his seat. Everyone didn't know how to handle what Riku had said. Even if it was just a joke, they still wondered what had become of Sora by now. And what they would have to face when they arrived.

Mickey got up and walked back over to the cock pit and took back the controls from Leons seat. "With the sudden delay, Twilight Town should be 50 minutes away." he turned to Riku who was sitting with his head lowered. "Riku do you want to go back to your seat?"

"…Nah. I think I'll stay here."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

( yup…you get to see Sora...shout hurray!!…I think.)

The clock Tower lay quiet in the still black night. Not a soul moved within it except for a girl with medium length blond hair. She walked out the door to the top of the tower gazing out at the Town Square 3 miles ahead. 5 towering black building buildings surrounded the large area. In the middle lay nothing but solid concrete for roads and sidewalk crossings. Yet no one ever walked in the middle of it. For the tale of the legend was known.

Roxinne closed her eyes softly as she herd footsteps behind her and she waited until the figure stood several feet next to her. A silent tear dripped down the blondes face but her expression never changed as she spoke. "…So," she began. "You're the victim of Jenzas dirty work spirit?"

Black eyes full of hate glared at her as the boy put his hands in his black cloak pockets which he wore like a jacket around blood covered clothes. "What if I said it was my choice?" he spoke icily.

Roxinne smiled sadly and shook her head. "I will say no more for it is not my job to save you keybearer."

The was a small silence as she herd him turn around slowly making the wings on his back blow slightly in the breeze. "I don't need saving." he began to walk toward the door again. "The only reason I came out here, was to tell you that my master says he doesn't want a wench like you interfering."

The blonde smirked didn't dare turn around. She didn't doubt Soras power for an instant."…you friends love you Sora. That is all I wish for you to understand."

"…Your interfering."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Master says that I can kill you if I wish."

"What would your friends think of you if they seen you now?"

As soon as the words had left her mouth a slicing sound cut through the air and a giant gash appeared on the side of Roxinnes face. The birds atop the tower flew away in fright creating a giant black mass above the Clock tower.

The blonde slowly turned around whipping the blood off her face and gazed at Sora with sorrowful eyes. His key blade rested in his hand and his face was turned toward the ground glaring menacingly.

"I will kill them all…" he hissed. "Everyone last one of them. So I can never see them again and they will pay for what they did to me."

His words rang throughout the still air and Roxinne watched as the spirit walked off into the shadows of the tower. Once a boy with friends destined and filled with the power of light… and now nothing but a shadow of darkness powered by hatred.

…yet still with friend he thought betrayed him.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Sora walked into the clock tower and down to the bottom floor where his master stood their waiting. A smile played on jenzas face as he gazed at his creation before him and motioned him toward the door. 'Come spirit…your friends will arrive shortly."

The brunettes eyes glowed red and he nodded. A smile playing on his face.

Jenza opened the doors and stared out at the Town square in the distance. 'We have work to do."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Me: yeah, I've been writing this all day. Really hope you e enjoyed

Sora: She says as soon as she gets a scanner she'll put up a picture of how I look in my evil form --

Me; well you'll look a lot better then Riku. You don't get a hula skirt.

Riku; :glares:

Me: anyway, hope you enjoy. PELASE REVIEW!!


	15. Tears and getting their

Me; AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sora: What's her prob?

Riku: the Christmas spirit is slowly sinking into her.

Me; THEIR PLAYING CHRISTMAS MUSIC ON THE RADIO!!! AHH!!

Sora: ;it's the most wonderful time of the year…'

Me: I'D SHUT IT IF I WERE YOU!! Remember what happened last Christmas.

Riku: heheh

Sora: bad memories.

Riku "joy to the world.."

Me; I SAID SHUT IT!! 

Riku: kk.. ;: goes and finds Christmas tree:

Me; Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I swear I will review my chapters more carefully to see what mistakes my spell check missed. Cause I noticed a lot of stuff. So I will fix that. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Sora and Jenza stood atop the largest building within the town square below. The wind whistled heavily around them threatening to blow them off but failed in its everlasting attempt. The brunettes ruthless eyes scanned the area and he looked up at the moon high above the sky. Its blinding white light made him wince and Jenza laughed under his breath. "So the kings theory was wrong. The light does not reflect your trust to light and darkness." he turned slowly to the spirit who was looking at the ground stubbornly. Anger flashed across his masters shadowed face and he raised the edge of his black Keyblade to Sora's throat. 'Or maybe you still trust the light." he said slowly.

Sora flinched and fear reflected in his features. Jenza's mouth formed into a smirk at his helplessness and pressed the blade harder against his pale skin. "Show me you believe where your path truly lies." he hissed. "Kill your friends without mercy. And harness the darkness we need to set the worlds path in line with your own."

Jenza brushed Sora's bangs slowly away from his forehead placing his gloved hand on the black star which resided their. The spirits eyes shut half way as the mark began to burn at his touch and let out a small whimper of pain which made his master smirk even more. The spirits eyes slowly turned to red and an evil smile spread over his face. " As you wish master."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

( Sora's P.O.V)

I didn't know what my intentions were. I felt hatred, power…everything that made me what I had become. But…something felt wrong. The mark on my head burned dully against my skin as my master pushed his power into my body. Part of me rejected it but it was overpowered by my longing for it. Even though I knew I was betrayed, the hatred did nothing but eat away at me. But I didn't care. I knew as soon as my friends arrived the power in my heart would burst and I would show no mercy.

That was what I wanted.

I smirked and I nodded saying I would do what my master wished me to do. He removed his hand and I stared down at the town square . The shops looking like water drops below. Everything that my path effected, would take place here. I just needed to prove myself to the darkness. And that was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

I glanced to the side and could see my reflection in the solid glass windows of the building next to me. Red eyes glared back at me. A figure with wings as black as night and clothes adorned in blood shaded by a black cloak. Pain shot through my heart but it was a pain I could never remember feeling before. Suddenly something wet slide down the side of my face and dripped into the corner of my mouth. A salty bitter taste caught my tongue and I felt more trickle and drip from the edge of my chin. I wiped it off with the back of my hand but the pain in my heart did not go away. This feeling…I didn't like it one bit. It was something I was not aloud to feel but the remaining light left within me heart longed for it to consume me.

I felt a hand clench tightly on my shoulder and I jumped forgetting my masters presence had been their the whole time.

"..Why are you crying?" he hissed.

"Cr-crying?"

I felt a sharp sting of pain on the side of my face and before I knew it I was on the ground with his Keyblade digging into my neck again.

"This is your last warning." He spoke slowly and I could see his eyes glinting down upon my own.

I nodded and waited for him to let me go free but he never did. Instead he brought the Keyblade down with a sharp slice and I felt blood pour from the edge of the side of my neck. I winced but didn't feel as much pain as I should of if I were my normal self. I was even more thankful.

The Blade disappeared from his hand and I watched my master stand their glaring out into the distance. **"**Get up."

I did as I was told and stood beside him staring down at the town Square below. In the distance of the sky I could see a ship slowly lower down on the outskirts of the city . I recognized the ship and my hand tightened into a fist.

My master smirked. "Your friends are here."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

( Christmas music...cant...write...torture…aahh!! Must keep writing )

The rest of the way to Twilight Town was spent in silence and thought. The silence was so loud that Kairi had to press her hands over her ears to here herself think. Riku glanced back occasionally but just one quick glare from Leon made him turn right back. Never mess with a pissed off gunner.

Kairi sunk low into the safety of her chair and hugged her knees against her chest. So many thoughts and feelings were welling up inside of her making her sick. What was going to happen to everyone? And to Sora?…Even if they did save him and everything went as Mickey said it would , Sora might still have to die for the light. Was their no way?

"Kairi."

The teen looked up brushing her short red hair away from her eyes. Yuffie made her way slowly toward her and sat down with a plop on the floor.

"Yes Yuffie?"

The ninja let out a long sigh. All the sugar from her body had been used up and the look on her face was actually serious for once. "Do you still have the sword I gave you from last Christmas?"

Kairi blinked. "I think. I remember I put it in the back."

'Well go get it. Your going to need it I can assure you." Yuffie looked away from Kairi and pulled out a single star blade looking it over carefully. Her bright eyes gave off an impression of a young girl who didn't want to grow up and never would. Yet she knew the importance and danger they were about to face. She knew when it was time to get serious.

Leon watched from where he sat at the other end of the ship and let out a long sigh. He knew every look on Yuffie's face. But this one was new. It was neither pity, humor, happiness, but determination and fear. He always knew she had a serious side within her. But she never let it out for the sake of everyone's happiness.

__

'Like that matters now…' Leon thought to himself._ 'If that kid went and did something stupid I'll kill him myself.' _ but he knew he didn't mean that.

Riku peaked around the side of his chair and watched Kairi walk into the back room of the Gummi Ship. He made to fallow but their was a loud coughing noise and he slowly turned his gaze to Leon who was gazing at him ruthlessly. Riku glared back and opened his mouth to shout but a hand pulled him back down into his seat.

'Sit. We're here." Mickey said seriously.

Riku turned his attention to the large window in front of him and could see a world coming slowly into view. At once all his worry, pain, and sorrow rushed into his body like lightning at the site of it and he let out a small gasp.

"We're here!!' Mickey shouted to the back of the ship. Kairi who was sitting in the back room of the ship closed her eyes lightly at his call as if letting it sink in. She quickly grabbed her sword from the table in front of her and ran her hand over the smooth pointed metal. She could never imagine using it to her Sora. But…but what was she thinking? She wouldn't have to fight Sora. She was fighting to save him!!

As she made her way to her clothes bag a light tinkling sound echoed in her ears and she stopped brushing her red hair out of her eyes. On the edge of the table where her sword had been was her oath keeper charm.

Slowly her bright eyes softened and she walked back over taking it in her hand. She rubbed the design placed on the smoothly cut metal and let out a sigh. She wished she had given it back to Sora before any of this had happened…it might of saved him.

Carefully she put her sword back on the table along with the charm and walked back to her clothes bag. "Now, for a good battle outfit."

Back at the cockpit, Mickey glanced at Riku as the Gummiship slowly lowered to the outskirts of the world. The teen stared with narrowed eyes at the contents of the town below. The large buildings towered out like black spikes and a clock tower could be seen in the far distance surrounded by smaller town like buildings and public houses.

The king watched his eyes dart this way and that and sighed making his ears twitch slightly. "Riku…listen to me."

The teen quickly turned to him making his silver hair shadow his eyes ever so slightly. "Yeah?"

The king shook his had and frowned locking eyes with Riku. "You and Kairi are going to be in the most danger here. You know that right?"

Riku slowly nodded turning his aqua orbs away from the kings. "I know. The usual. The enemies might capture us or something like that." he said trying not to sound worried.

Mickey's ears higher in anger but he didn't shout. "That's not what I mean Riku."

By now everyone in the ship was listening except Kairi who was still in the back room. The silence was torn as the engine rumbled to a stop and they landed. Riku opened his mouth to say something but Mickey had already hopped out of his seat and swept to the GummiShip door. Yuffie went to get Kairi.

'Kairi we HAVE arrived! WHOAH!!" the ninja stopped in mid sentence as she looked at what the red head was wearing.

She wore a highly decorated Japanese style top with long open sleeves and a ribbon going around the middle and tying in the back. It was short revealing her small mid section fallowed by a medium length jean Skirt with slits on the sides. Purple flip flops adorned her feet and her water drop necklace rested around her neck lightly. Last but not least, were two hoop earrings sticking from beneath her short red hair making her look older.

"So what do you think?" She asked brightly with her sword in hand.

Yuffie stood their for a moment with her mouth open before Riku walked by her and did the same. The red head twitched and strode past them toward the door. 'I'll take that as an 'I like it."

Mickey hopped out of the Gummiship first and gazed around at the surroundings. Nothing but trees rested around them which meant they had a little way to go before they reached the town. Riku hopped out next to him fallowed by the others. Noises could be herd in the woods around them echoing closely in the enveloping darkness.

"Mickey what exactly-"

'Shhh!!" Their was a slight rustling noise from in front of them and the group took a few steps back. The king just smirked and turned to Donald. "Donald, if you would please give us some light?"

The duck nodded. 'Yes sir!!" he tapped his staff on the ground and the top sprung with a dull illuminating light. A black cloaked figure became visible from the shadows and advanced slowly toward Mickey.

Kairi screamed and Riku drew out his wing blade but the King raised his hand. "Don't attack. I know her."

"But isn't that!-'

"HER!?"

"Yes _her._" the figure said calmly lowering her hood. Golden blond hair shimmered out along with a serious set face with small elegant blue eyes. She bowed to the king who bowed back.

"I'm sorry I had to come looking like this. 'She said plucking at her black trench coat. "But I had a message sent to me saying that if I interfered I would be killed. " She ending in an icy tone.

The kings eyes narrowed and his ears twitched back slightly at her words. A small cold breeze cut past them and Roxinne glanced back from where she came.

Riku took a step forward with his sword still brandished glaring at Roxinne with icy aqua orbs. "WHO exactly are you? And what do you know about Sora?"

Roxinne stared at him for a moment as if drinking in ever detail of the angered teen. Her eyes widened for a moment before answering. "My name is Roxinne. I am a friend of your king and also a spy you might say. I gather information for him around different worlds."

Riku raised an eyebrow and looked down at Mickey who was teetering impatiently on his feet avoiding Riku's gaze. Sense when did a mouse have spies?

"You are the boy who gave himself to darkness before am I right?" Roxinne asked.

Riku's face darkened and his hand clenched tighter around the handle of his wing blade. "You forgot to answer my second question." he snapped. 'What do you know about Sora?"

The blonde made no move to answer which angered the teen even more. Mickey shot him a nasty look which warned him to shut up and looked at Roxinne. " To refrain his question, what exactly do you know about Sora by now?"

Her face darkened as she stared down at Mickey and then at everyone else. "What has happened to him is something you will have to witness for yourself." She said slowly. " It is something, That within your hearts you know is true."

Everyone looked at each other confused except Riku who was watching Mickey carefully for any sign of defeat or shock, but nothing came.

Roxinne sighed and pulled her black hood over her head casting her face in shadow. "Before you venture ahead, remember this." She turned her darkened gaze to Kairi and held it their watching her eyes locked on what could be seen of hers. " Lies have been turned to truth. And only those who have lived the truth can bring the truth back to the light of one in darkness. Remember that. "And with a whirl of wind she disappeared .

Everyone stared blankly at the spot where she just was and then looked down at Mickey. "What did she mean?"

"…Something bad from what I could calculate. Lets go."

They began to make their way down the path through the dark shrouded forest which was only half a mile away from the town. Each noise made Kairi jump, but Riku had other things on his mind to keep him from getting distracted. What had Roxanne meant? He knew their was a lot she hadn't tell them, and if it were something good she wouldn't of held back. So that left only one option.

Suddenly Kairi who was several feet behind Riku came to a sudden halt. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared straight ahead of her into the darkness.

Riku stopped and turned swiftly toward her. 'Kairi? What is it?"

But his words were drowned out from her ears as an eerie sort of singing began to fill the air. A language which was unknown to her mind and awakened memories and image within her. A Keyblade covered in blood, black wings dark as night, a face…… A face she could never forget shone with deep black eyes not known to her.

Her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to the forest floor as the singing began to reach an even higher pitch. Riku carefully picked her up and swung her over his should. 'Come on!! Its not safe here!!"

"Well what exactly is safe these days?" Yuffie snapped angrily while running.

"Kairi?" Riku felt her shift slightly on his shoulder and the music suddenly became mute to her ears. A voice was calling her becoming louder with each step Riku took.

__

"Kairi…their bringing you to me…Kairi…I want to see you…"

"Kairi?"

They reached the edge of the forest and suddenly the music stopped. A giant wall such as one from traverse Town rested in front of them with a giant wooden sign with the words 'Twilight Town" On the front.

Riku dropped Kairi and she slowly staggered to her feet. Everyone watched her worriedly and she leaned on her sword for support. 'Please don't make me go in their again.' She murmured.

Riku put his hand on her shoulder. 'It doesn't matter. We got other things to worry about."

She nodded and all of them slowly turned their heads to the towering buildings in the distance. It was now or never.

Riku and Kairi glanced at each other and the red head carefully fingered her lucky charm in her pocket as they stood through the black doors into Twilight Town.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkk

WHEW!! An all days work. Must go watch Lord of the Rings now. SEE YA'S!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TRY TO GET MORE POPLE TO READ THIS!!!

;Goes off singing Christmas music:


	16. Depth Part 1

Me: Alrighty, this is the chapter where things get interesting.

Sora:………………….

Riku:…………..

Me:………:nods:………..SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!!

Sora: We're waiting for you :Cheesy grin:

Me: hhmf. Anyway, this chapter is what you have all been waiting for. But don't worry. It isn't even CLOSE to the end. I got a lot of things in store for our characters. Heheheheh

Riku: What else could you POSSIBLY do!?

Me: you want to find out?

Riku and Sora: No o.o

Me; Well too bad. Fist off, I'm answering review's this time around. Now lets see:

****

Sinister Hope

Why is Christmas music stuck in my head you may ask? Its on the radio in my city already. I think it's a little to early but by now I'm used to it sense all my friends at my school were singing Rudolph the red nose reindeer in the locker room with me in the lead. lol. And yes Sora is evil. Everyone is in for a wake up call this chappy. (Gives her a Hershey bar) enjoy

****

PensieveGal

( blinks) don't hurt me!!  
Sora: hurt her.

Me: grr...anyway, yup I did update and thanks for all ya said. Really need the spirit boost. I don't think your that bad of a writer. Hope you enjoy!! (gives her popcorn and a Keychain shaped like a key blade.)

****

Noname

I like that name.. "NoName." that made no sense did it? lol. Anyway, yes an evil cliffy. MWAHAHAH!! But I don't leave people hanging for long. (Hands her a Sora plushy and a mr.goodbar) ENJOY!!

****

KairiQueen

Being dramatic is good. I know. I'm like that everyday. Hehe. Really hope you enjoy this and keep going on your story. don't rewrite every chapter its nuts. And don't leave us hanging on a cliffy for 2 months or I'm going to leave my story in a cliffy for 3 MWHAHAHAHA!! ( gives her Hershey's bar, and Riku Plushy.) ENJOY!!! AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN YOUR STORY THAT ROCKED!!

****

Sai-Ryo ( for short)

Hehehe. By now Christmas music is over. The shock is normal. Problem is, they keep playing the same songs over and over. REALLY driving me crazy. Anyway, I can live through that. Christmas rocks!! (gives her Kairi plushy and popcorn) ENJOY!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkk

**__**

Depth part 1

Through Kairi's eyes she had never seen a town so deserted. The buildings and shops gave off a feeling of hustle and bustle but not a single person was in sight. The Shop's sign lights buzzed flickering occasionally from old use, and the street lamps glowed against the pale gray sidewalk.

Yuffie's eyes sparkled at the sight and Leon eyed her wearily. "Yuffie, we are not here to go shopping so don't even think about asking me."

The ninjas face fell slightly but perked back up when she looked behind her. "Hey, check that out!"

Everyone turned and behind them was a long straight road lined with street lamps leading to A large circular area blocked out by tall black buildings. They were so high that Donald almost fell over trying to see the top.

Mickey nodded. "That leads to the Town square. That's our road."

Everyone's hands tightened on their weapons and Riku and Kairi glanced at each other. By now, they weren't really sure about what they were about to do. Everything Roxinne had told them seemed…like a warning.

They began to walk slowly down the road with the sound of their feet echoing off the solid glass walls of the buildings. Black crows from above gazed down at them crying dangerously and the hair on the back of Riku's neck pricked up as he got the slight suspicion that he was being watched.

Mickey sensed it too and he glanced sideways at Riku catching his eye. "Keep walking."

"Wha?"

"Ignore your senses for now. Just keep walking." he spoke slowly.

Riku stared at him for a few seconds but didn't reply. He shifted his gaze toward Kairi who was staring at the ground sadly fiddling with a small charm in her hand.

"What's that?"

She glanced up at him and put the charm in her pocket. "It's the charm I gave to Sora awhile back."

"Then why do you have it?"

The red head shrugged. "I told him to return it back to me… and when he came back he did."

Riku nodded slowly and the rest of the walk to the town square was spent in silence. But the feeling of being watched never left them.

When they reached their destination, the town Square itself was huge and seemed to be the center activity of the world. Huge buildings towered around them like a cage blocking out the rest of the city with only 2 roads surrounded by even more shops and towers seeming to be the only exit. The one thing that stuck out amongst the dismal place was a single building dividing the two roads which towered above the rest. Video screens lined the top from all sides and a giant staircase lit up amongst the darkness rested at the entrance leading to two large golden doors. A neon star residing above it.

Kairi took a step forward drawn to the sight but stopped as Riku out a hand out in front of her.

"Riku what-"

'SSSHH!!" He turned his aqua eyes toward her and shook his head. "We're not alone."

As soon as the words left the teens mouth a Keyblade shot out of the darkness narrowly missing Riku's head by an inch.

'WHOAH!!!"

He threw himself flat on the ground taking Kairi with him making everyone raise their weapons threateningly. Mickey's Keyblade appeared in his hand and his eyes narrowed as they stared into the darkness in front of them as footsteps began to approach.

"Riku whatever you do don't-"

"Why you!!!" before the words could leave the kings mouth the teen had jumped to his feet in rage and charged at the figure in the darkness with his wing blade in hand. A clashing sound was herd as metal hit metal and a black hooded figure came into view blocking everyone of Riku's attacks with ease. A black Keyblade resided as his weapon and Kairi's eyes widened. Wasn't that the oblivion?

Leon and Yuffie raised their weapons preparing to charge but Riku shouted at them as he managed to push the enemy back with his weapon. "LAY OFF!! He's mine!!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then at Yuffie and Leon for orders but they didn't know what to do. They all turned to Mickey but either he didn't notice them or he was to busy watching Riku fight because he didn't even cast a glance their way.

The cloaked figure threw his Keyblade at Riku's head in strike raid and he quickly hit it back with power driven by rage. He could feel darkness radiating from his foes body and that power disgusted him. Awakening memories he only revisited in his nightmares.

The figure slammed his Keyblade into the ground inches from where Riku had just been standing before he dodged. Quickly he advanced on his foe from behind noticing for the first time a pair of black wings spreading from his back. The site took him by surprising giving the unknown time to turn around and swing his Keyblade full force at Riku's chest. The teen blocked it just in time causing electric sparks to fly in all directions pushing both of them back several feet to the ground.

"Just…just who the hell are you!?" He shouted panting as the figure began to rise to its feet. When he got no reply he swung his wing blade with a cry of rage at his foes heading causing its hood to rip off and fall to the ground several feet away.

Silence enveloped all around them as they all waited and watched for the figure to stand up from the protective darkness of the ground. The wind blew madly un-shielding the moons light from high above in the sky. It shun down upon the Square and slowly the figure stood up raising his head. Black ruthless eyes stared directly at Kairi in a glare shadowed by spiky brunette hair. A mocking smirk rested on his lips which were pale in the moonlight revealing familiar handsome features which none of them could ever forget.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Riku's weapon dropped with a loud clank onto the ground. All his nightmares…all of everyone's nightmares and thoughts had come into reality.

"S-Sora!?"

The brunette cocked his head to the side mockingly as he watched the pupils in Riku's eyes become even smaller at the sight of him." Is THIS the answer you wanted Riku?" he spoke icily.

Their was a loud clank and then a small whimper as Kairi dropped her sword to the ground and sunk to her knees with her hands covering her mouth in horror. Her blue watery eyes stared straight at her boyfriend as thoughts and nightmares flashed through her mind. Was this person in front of her really Sora? The one she had fought so hard to get too? To save?

Mickey's eyes formed into a glare equal to that of Sora's and the Spirit slowly turned to stare him in the eye.

"Jenza must of done a good job on you if you have become as blind as this.' he spoke in a tone equal to Sora's.

Anger flashed across his face and his eyes seemed to glow in a shadowed red. "It was my choice and your fault for lying to me." Sora spat.

"We have never lied to you in our life." Yuffie spoke up her own anger building.

"YOU ALL USED ME!!! SHE USED ME!!" he shouted in rage pointing at Kairi who jumped. Tears welled up in her eyes and she slowly got to her feet never straying her gaze from Sora. Something wasn't right…

"S-Sora…I."

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME!!" he screamed. His wings arched on his back threateningly and the red head froze. Darkness radiated from Sora's body effected Riku more then anyone else around him. His arms began to shake and he shut his eyes tight closing off his fear.

"SORA WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!"

The brunettes eyes widened from Riku's sudden out burst and his eyes glowed an even brighter red. Mickey shot the teen a death glare but he failed to notice. Riku knew what trouble he was getting himself into and he was willing to pay the price.

"What in hell made you think we would do such a thing!? All we ever did was tell you the damn truth! We don't even know what your talking about!!!"

Sora's took a step back slightly at his words and the black star on his forehead radiated with power blowing his bangs back from his face. He gritted his teeth in anger and without warning Riku's body began to glow an eerie blue.

"Wh-wha!?"

Their was a small popping noise and suddenly the teen disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared in front of Sora with his hand clenched tight around his throat. For once fear shun in Riku's eyes as his best friend stared him down with no sign of pity shining in his features.

"You never stop lying do you Riku?" he hissed digging his nails into his neck. "my master told me the truth. All you and the others did was use me."

"ah…I still don't know what your talking about." Riku choked. His eyes showed a small sign of tears as he struggled for breath making his friends grip tighter. His eyes began to shade to black before suddenly out of no where 2 people rammed smack into Sora knocking him to the ground and freeing Riku from his grasp. The teen drew in a deep breath and looked up to see Donald and Goofy glaring Down at Sora with their weapons raised. Riku backed up next to Mickey who turned toward everyone " Everyone split up!"

Kairi blinked. "What!? why!?"

"I understand this isn't like last time." he told them seriously. "Something's happened to Sora that I feared, but I'm not exactly sure. But if you want to stay alive to find out run."

Leon and Yuffie nodded and headed in separate directions but Riku and Kairi stuttered as they watched Donald and Goofy start to fight a glowering Sora. "But-"

"Just go!!' Donald shouted as he blocked one of Sora's attacks. The king and them nodded and they ran in different direction. Riku began to head down a nearby alley way and noticed Kairi fallowing behind him.

"Kairi Mickey said-"

"I cant..." She spoke softly.

Riku slowly turned to her and for the first time he noticed the lost look on her face. Tears poured down her cheeks and she gazed at the ground lost in her own thoughts and images. The teens eyes shallowed and he grabbed her hand holding her eyes with his gaze. Kairi didn't deserve this.

'Everything that I feared…It came true." She whispered making Riku's heart drop. He nodded in understanding and pulled the red head close rapping his arms around her. "Kairi…I don't want you thinking this is all you fault." he could feel her shaking slightly at his words and Riku lifted her chin up making her look him in the eye. "Darkness is an easy thing to submit too…I know that better then anyone." his clutch on Kairi became harder and she shifted slightly in his arms. She had never herd Riku say that before…

"But if anyone can break through the darkness its Sora. I'm sure of it." he ended almost pushing her as he let go. It caught Kairi by surprise and before Riku turned around and started running, he beckoned her to fallow. Kairi nodded in reply and for a slight moment she thought she saw a familiar look resting upon Riku's face. One of haunting and pain which she wished she would never seen again.

__

'Already Riku's starting to lose hold…' She thought as she started to catch up with him. _'Sora…Why are you doing this to us!?'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

As soon as Mickey had gotten away Donald and Goofy turned to Sora who was glowering at them menacingly. Goofy took a small step back but Donald stood his ground staring his friend in the eye. "Now, exactly WHAT drove you to turn against us this time?" he asked hotly.

The brunettes wings twitched and he sliced the edge of his keyblade against the ground like a match causing bolts of dark lightning to shoot across at Donald. Goofy jumped in front of him and blocking the attack with his shield making Donald take a step to the side at his friend heroicness. Its not every day you see something like that.

"My master showed me... He showed me what you guys really thought of me." he spoke angrily. "All you wanted was for me to turn to the light. Your friendship was just a lie!!" he threw his Keyblade at Goofy who reflected it back and Donald stepped forward. "THUNDAGA!!!" bolts of lightning showered down upon Sora illuminating the whole square. He held up his Keyblade and to Donald's amazement his attack was sucked up into the brunettes weapon. "Nice try. But I want to end this quickly." he sneered. Sora held his Keyblade over his head and it began to sparkle and glow with power. " FALLEN JUGDMENT!!!"

The sky above Donald and Goofy began to swirl and form into a mass of dark clouds. A single bolt of electricity shot from within the dark labyrinth between Sora's two friend shocking everyone and everything within the square except for himself. The lighted lamp posts burst into a shatter of glass as they were over charged with power and the whole area sparked and blazed with electricity. The light illuminated in Soras cold black eyes and slowly it faded leaving the Square once again shrouded in darkness. His two friend lay dead on the ground with their weapons beneath them. Neither knowing what had been coming.

Sora smiled triumphantly swinging his Key over his shoulder before he turned around coming face to face with Roxinne.

"JEEZ!!"

He took a few steps back as she glared down at him with a cold ruthless gaze he could never accomplish. "So spirit, you killed two of your friends now how do you feel?"

Sora didn't say anything for a moment trying to choose his words. "What's it matter to you how I feel? Its what I wanted to do wasn't it? Did you really think I didn't mean what I said!?"

The blonde shook her head and took a step toward Sora but he held his Keyblade out in front if her. "I told you not to interfere."

'Your _Master_ told me not to interfere. Not you."

"I'm telling you now to leave me alone."

"your blinder then you ever have been with fake _memories_ Sora." At the word 'memories' her eyes flashed gold causing an image of a little girl with red hair to flash through Sora's mind. She walked up to the brunette handing him a pure white flower smiling as he looked it over. A feeling...a feeling he could never remember struggled to capture his heart as the scene played over in his mind.

"S-stop!!!' he cried as he sank to the ground putting his hands over his face.

Roxinne's face saddened and her eyes shun back to blue as she watched Sora slowly turn his head to glare at her.

" Do what you want.." she said calmly. "But you will find it harder to carry on as you wish. For there are many people who's hearts are stronger then yours." And with a swish of her cloak she disappeared.

Slowly Sora staggered to his feet listening to the silence around him. His eyes glowed as he sensed a presence coming from the main building in front of him and began to walk toward it. But stopped as he turned to look at his friends bodies lying in the middle of the Square.

"……………………….."

Suddenly a sharp twinge of pain shot across the side of his neck bringing him back to reality. He put his finger near the spot painting it with blood and took it as a sign from his master to get moving.

__

'Who cares about what Roxinne said...She's the one lying to me."

And as he ran to the front door of the building and walked in, he began to wondered exactly how much longer he would keep telling himself that.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author: I FINALLY ENDED THE CHAPTER!!!

Riku: :glares:

Kairi: :glares:

Sora: ;off in his own little world:

Me: um…..heh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it took me a day and a half to write this so I hope I get a lot of reviews. Next chapter is not much prettier but it gets even better. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

P.S: I do not enjoy making Sora evil and it's a real pain cause its definitely not his personality but it went with the story line. Now review!


	17. Depth part 2

Me; WWWAAAHH!!! I got over 100 reviews 0.0

Sora: uh- oh. Their going to encourage her more.

Me; YAY!! ;does victory dance: anyway, I got a few things to clear up with people from reviews.

First off, Sora is 19. Not 16. He was 16 in the last one. If the person who mentioned that in the review could kindly point that out to me in the next review I would gladly change it in the chapter. Sorry bout that.

Second, about almost all of you asked me the same question "Why did I kill Donald and Goofy?"

Well……I had to show that Sora SERIOUSLY wants revenge and get the point out that Jenza has brainwashed him So much that he is willing to go that far into the darkness. And as a warning "he doesn't care WHO gets in his way."

Riku:…:backs away as Arrow gets Dark look in her eyes:

Me; But first off, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Last week I had a family member of mine pass away and I wasn't exactly in the mood to write angst. For I was experiencing it in reality...which sucked. But for now I hope you enjoy. NOW READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Depth part 2

'WHY THE HELL IS THE EXIT TO THIS THING!?" Yuffie screamed.

as soon as the poor ninja was told to run, she had made her way directly into the giant building opposite of Sora. Hallway after hallway of golden doors and shining lights surrounded her and after ten minutes of riding the elevators up and down to pass time and her thoughts, she found her self lost on the 4th floor.

"…or as it the second floor?" She asked herself worriedly. She looked at the solid gold doors surrounding her and tapped her foot impatiently. Despite the act she was putting on, her mind kept wondering back to Sora. His words echoed through her head scarring every memory and image of the brunette she had of him.

__

'Sora…….you little brat…' Yuffie leaned back against the cold stone wall and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Everything had become so messed up within the last hour. The person she knew and thought to be her friend had turned on them. And that wasn't something they would be able to fix easily.

"…Alright Yuffie enough talking to the voices in your head and lets get going.' She told herself. She carefully trotted down the hallway stopping in front of an unknown door and throwing it open. Office cubicles by the dozen lined every side of her creating nothing but a little pathway that would only fit one person.

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "How do they work in these things for god sake!?" She began to walk out when suddenly she herd a loud bang echoe from down the hallway and froze in place.

'Wha…." her heart began to pound in her chest and carefully she took a step forward careful to avoid any noise, and peaked around the side of the golden door.

__

'AH!! ITS SORA!!'

Quickly she pulled the door back to slam it but stopped when she herd his footsteps falter. She didn't realized he could see the door moving, giving her away.

The footsteps quickened heading her way and in a heart beat she clicked off the lights and dodge rolled into one of the middle cubicles hitting her head on a chair. "OW!!"

Immediately she silenced herself as she seen the dark shadow of her friend silhouetted amongst the open door frame. Piercing red eyes scanned the room and for once Yuffie realized that even in the dark she was as hidden as a flashing light bulb. ( O/A:….don't ask about that one. My friend said it.)

Slowly Sora made his way into the room bringing an awful presence of darkness which choked the poor ninja. The key chain on his blade clinked dully in the waiting silence making Yuffies nerves on edge.

__

'…he's going to find you anyway." A voice in her head told her. She was never good in these situations and everyone knew that well. Even Sora.

__

'Alrighty, just remember what Mickey said." She told her self squinting her eyes trying to remember. '**_Some times its easier to treat life like a game. If you just fallow the rules and enjoy yourself you can get through it."_**

"That's it!!!!!"

Suddenly with a loud slash Sora's Keyblade swung inches away from where Yuffie's head had been if she hadn't of dodged within the last moment. Her throwing blades appeared in her hands and she stood ready glaring at Sora in the waiting silence. His piercing eyes locked onto hers and a smirk spread across his pale lips. "I'm sick of all of you playing this game of hide-and-seek."

The ninja just smirked back challengingly. "But I thought you liked games Sora? Or are you to special for that now that you worship darkness?"

The brunettes face twitched at her words but not just because she was taunting him. A memory...a memory of the words Riku had spoken to him years before back at Monstro.

__

'but Sora, I thought you liked games….'

"Yuffie I…" He put his hand to his head.

__

' Or are you to big for that now that you have the Keyblade?"

Anger flared inside him at and he glared at Yuffie who had dropped her guard from her friends recent break down. The spirits Black eyes turned blood red and with a cry of rage he leaped at the ninja slicing the blade across her shoulder. He would have to kill Riku even more painfully thanks to that memory. His friends had always hated him and this was only what they deserved.

Yuffie cried out in pain and she glared at Sora blocking his next attack with the edge of her small blade. She tapped the blade in her right hand on the ground making it burst with energy and grow to ten times its normal size earning wide eyes from the keybearer.

'HIYA!!!!!!" She threw the blade with all her might cutting off the top of the office cubicles along the way. Wood and wind flew in Sora's direction which he dodged easily before being skimmed with the sharp edge of the blade throwing him to the floor. Yuffie smiled triumphantly but it quickly faded as she realized exactly what she was doing.

"…………….."

Sora staggered to his feet glaring at her harder then ever. Blood leaked from his shoulder and down his black coat like rain catching Yuffie's eye. She just…couldn't get used to the idea of hurting Sora.

Her blade returned to her hand and it quickly shrunk to its normal size. "Sora I……."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

The ninja took a small step back and the dwindling fear within her heart quickly grew. She might not want to hurt Sora but she knew that he had every desire to hurt her. His red eyes drilled into hers with no sign of pity, fear, or friendship.

"Sora I just want to help you that's what I came here for!!!!"

At her words his eyes widen in what she noticed as confusion but faded as quickly as it had came. He smirked at her tauntingly and brushed his hair away from his eyes with his blood covered hand. "Heh…Yuffie. You have always been a worthless brat. And never a very good liar."

His words stung like ice but instead of withdrawing she rose her voice in anger. "What the hell! I'm older then you, you bastard!"

"And it matters why?"

"Um…."

His eyes shone yellow and with a nasty smile he rose his blade over Yuffie's head. "just shut up and hold still so I don't have to hit you MORE THEN ONCE!!!!"

He brought his blade down quickly but only managed to slice the side of Yuffie's arm before a large silver blade shot out of no where knocking Sora into the far wall.

Yuffie winced at her wound and looked up to see Leon standing silhouetted in the empty doorway. His face was consorted in rage as he stared at the image of Sora staggering to his feet from across the room. Blood leaked from the side of his face and he glared back at Leon.

"Yuffie come here."

The ninja jumped at the strictness in her friends voice and quickly did as she was told. His eyes never left Sora's until she had reached his waiting arm which her through around her comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

Yuffie nodded and could sense the darkness radiating from Sora's body from across the room. Why didn't he attack them? If he had such hate to kill them then why didn't he?

"…Lets go Yuffie." Leon pushed the girl lightly out the door and turned to leave when Sora shouted back at him.

"Hey, I'm not through with you yet!!!!"

"Oh, I think you are Sora." the gunner spoke sharply. 'Cause if you really hated us that much you would of killed us already."

Leon's words hit hard and center causing the brunette to take a small step back. He winced at the wounds across his body from his friends attacks and he herd Leon chuckle.

"Hurts doesn't it kid?" he said casually. "I don't know what hell they put you through or what crap they've drilled into your head, but I bet those wounds hurt ten times worse sense it was inflicted by your own damn friends."

Silence fallowed his words and Yuffie stood in the hallway glancing staring at the expression on Sora's face. It was something she couldn't ever place. Softer then hatred and more powerful then shock. His whole body shook as he stared at Leon who slowly turned around and put his arm on Yuffie's shoulder leading her out toward the stairwell.

By now, millions of questions and thoughts were racing around through Sora's head. Everything that had just happened just made everything more confusing. So far everything his friends had said had no connection or sign of what his master had told him…but…his master wouldn't lie to him would he?

Frustration built up steadily in the brunettes black heart and he slammed his fist into the wall. What was he supposed to do!? All his power meant nothing without his hatred…but now he couldn't find no reason to hate his friends.

"They…they betrayed me!!!" Sora told himself shaking. "But…but Yuffie. She seemed so…."

__

'Sora I just want to help you that's what I came here for!!!'

A great pain split through his chest and he cried out as her words came flowing back to him. What was happening to him!? The spirits wings twitched on his back folding around him as he struggled to fight the pain.

"….Master help.."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Roxinne glanced up at the towering black building from the town square below. Rain poured even harder from all sides and the bodies of the spirits to former friends lay dormant in the middle of the crossroads. Despite the sadness she had overcome from the site of it, a small smile spread across her face as she seen a young man and a girl run from the black building and out into the pouring darkness. She recognized them as the spirits friends and glanced up at the 4th floor where the dark aura of Sora was slowly evaporating. His friends were his light. And even though he pushed them away due to lies, his light wasn't as willing to give him up as he was them.

But as the rained increase her happiness dwindled as she realized a familiar presence beckoning from behind her.

****

"Hello Roxinne……"

The blonde stood completely still and made no motion to reply. Jenza's aura radiated against hers filled with anger and hatred. Her heart pounded in her chest but a smirk spread across her face. His plan was falling apart along with himself. She knew she could sense Sora's call back to the light.

****

"…You interfered.' he hissed.

"……..You know damn well I did." She drew out 4 silver throwing blades from her pocket and turned with a cry of rage to attack Jenza, but he was quicker.

With one swift stroke he summoned his Keyblade and plunged it straight through Roxinne's chest with a sickening squelch.

Her eyes widened in shock and confusion and for a moment she stood their looking straight into Jenza's eyes. No sign of pity or regret shone back to her and the blonde glared at him with tears of pain running down her face.

****

"…I warned you not to interfere. Consider this your last warning."

He wrenched his Keyblade from her body causing blood to litter the rain and ground as Roxinne fell back onto the wet pavement. Her eyes stared wide and expressionless as the life drained from her body and Jenza's eyes glowed maliciously as she died.

****

"For Even in death I can torment you. Consider this a gift. So you wont have to witness all that I'm going to do to the poor spirit and his friends."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Me: YES IM DONE!! HALLALUYA!!!

Sora: yup…

Me: well, I will try and update more when I can but do to the family death and all I'm sorry this got slowed down. Please send your reviews and I will answer any questions or requests you have. For this story is far from over.

Now, I didn't look this whole thing over and I know spell check seems to miss a few things but I don't have any more time to spell check this all the way so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

NOW REVIEW!!!! GET YOUR CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS UP!!!!


	18. An explanation and failure

Me: To type, or not to type, THAT is the question.

Sora: well jeez, then what are you doing right now?

Me:………………..Don't push it.

Riku: heheheh

Me: anyway, I would like to announce that I GOT CHAIN OF MEMORIES!!

Sora:…..

Riku:……

Me: …What?

Sora: hmm. That game so far I don't really like.

Riku; Same here.

Me:…(mad) and why is that?

Sora: EVERYONES OUT TO GET ME!!! Did you here what larxenne said?

Me:….(smirks) yup

Riku: and even though I have my own part, its not that long!!

Me; so? Oh, and if you guys want to know what larxenne said, here it is. And its not a spoiler.

Larxenne: oh, come on Axel. Can I please play with the toy? I promise I wont break it!!

Axel:…(throws her a card) DON'T break him. He's the key.

Me: heheheheh…yeah that scared me.

Sora; WHY AM I FRIKEN TOY!? AND WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY BREAK!?

Riku:………..( walks off)

Sora:.. Riku get back here!! I know you know!!

Me: more quotes later!! NOW READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mickey had ran off knowing exactly where he was heading unlike the others. His goal, had been to confuse Sora but his loyal friends had choose a different act of diversion by taking the teen head on. His ears twitched slightly in the ran as he thought over the possibilities of what could be happening as he sat under a large gray shelter which he loved to spend his time at when he took a trip to Twilight Town. It was one of the special places in Twilight Town which fallowed the legend in which was taking place right now. White and dark marble swirled around the floor going in millions of different directions and shapes. The moon which was high above in the sky, sparkled down through the painted glass windows which made up the arched ceiling. Silver and gold swirls shone on the marble causing the whole place to sparkle radiantly. But the rain upon the statues lining the four sides of the shelter removed the radiance and replaced it with an unknown form of terror.

Mickey snapped out of his daze and sighed swinging his Keyblade in his hand. Being a King these days wasn't becoming all it was cracked up to be. He had been so sure he had led Sora in the true path. The pureness and courage within the boys heart had always given him an advantage above all else. But what had drove him so far as to push all that aside?

"…..Servant of Shadows." Mickey muttered under his breath to himself. The name had never struck any fear or significance in his heart. But now he knew their was something behind it which would explain everything.

If only he knew…

A slight sound from the echoing ran brought the mouse back to reality and he stood up glancing through the dark. He stepped out of the shelter almost slipping on the wet ground. He knew he herd something.

****

' Heh. A rat out in the ran. How typical."

Mickey barely even flinched as he let out a long sigh and turned to face Jenza with glowering eyes. The mans own were shaded beneath his hood saving Mickey from complete contact but he could feel his gaze upon him.

"**Heh. You wonder about my creation don't you?" **Jenza hissed tacking a step forward. **"How I can take something so happy and pure, and squeeze the light from within it turning it into a demon drove by hate?"**

" I wonder," Mickey said coldly. " How someone as low as you can make the purest thing in the world even lower."

Jenza shifted slightly at his words in anger and Mickey stood his ground with his Keyblade in hand. The rain clinked dully on the solid gold metal bouncing to the splattered ground on contact. He wanted to here Jenza's story. Even if he had to stand for hours in the rain as his friend were destroyed.

Jenza's eyes glowed red through the darkness of his cloak threateningly. **" I will tell you what I did. But not out of pride but out of your pity. He massacred your two best protectors within seconds."**

As the words left his mouth Mickey's eyes narrowed slightly and images of Donald and Goofy popped into his head. Their was no other person more loyal to him then Donald and Goofy…he should of told them to draw back.

"…And you expect me to blame Sora for this?"

Jenza shook his head. **"No, but he does. He expects it."**

" I would never blame Sora for any of this." Mickey stated sharply but with a hint of doubt. Jenza caught it immediately.

****

" Your speaking lies. You know the boy had his intentions in the beginning when you told him of his fate. Either he dies or he turns to darkness and lives. Which path did you really believe he would choose in the end?"

Mickey didn't answer right away. He knew for Sora being 19 and reckless he would not take the matter lightly, but he never expected it to go this far.

Just tell me," Mickey spoke icily. " What you did to him."

His foes eyes flickered and for a second they stood their in the rain staring each other down. Jenza decided to speak.

****

"…I rearranged the spirits memory with lies. The boy greeted me with confidence and hatred at the beginning but after awhile I drilled enough questions and doubts into his head to make him think."

Mickey's eyes never left Jenza's as he spoke which gave off a small hint that he wasn't convinced. Sora wasn't the one to give up that easily.

Jenza smirked at the king and a flash of red shot from his eyes causing the King to skid back a bit. **"BUT, sense he was to stubborn for his own good, I…shall we say, tortured him until he was blinded by my words and his pain. Such a pity it was to see the one thing I had forever been told to fear covered in his own blood. A worthless little brat that was said to be my downfall."**

Mickey's ears twitched high on top of his head and his eyes narrowed. " If I recall, Sora's the exact same age as you Jenza. I'd watch who your calling a brat."

Silence met his words and the 19 year old shifted uncomfortably.

The king smirked. "Continue."

****

"…… you know enough about me king." Jenza hissed. **" Why do you want to here what I have done? What has passed has passed."**

" It takes more then torture and lies to shake Sora!" Mickey shouted. " You can't fool me Jenza, I know what powers you possess."

****

" Then why do you question me?" He asked mockingly enjoying the praise.

"I want to know what memories you have broken and replaced!"

****

"Those that mean the most to him." The teen smirked Causing Mickey to fall silent. **" The memories which give him hope. Keep him alive, give him something to live for! If it wasn't for his friends the boy would be on my side without any personal damage. And sense that seemed impossible I did the only thing that could break him. All of you have tricked him his whole life. Your friendship was only a mask to keep him in the light."**

Mickey's eyes widened and he took a small step back. An unspeakable evil glimmered madly in Jenza's eyes radiating the dark aura from his body. All he had done to Sora was overly inhuman.

****

"The simplest thing can become someone's downfall king." The teen spoke as he creped steadily toward him.** "To Sora, you are a traitor. A lying rat who blinded him from the truth, when actually," **he stood towering in front of Mickey raising his Keyblade over his head. **" I am the one blinding him from reality."**

Jenza brought his Keyblade down with a clank but Mickey quickly deflected it. The teen flew back several feet sliding in the rain covered ground taken back by the mouse's strength. The kings Keyblade soured threw the air nearly missing Jenza's head and boomeranged back into his hand just before his foe leaped at him in rage. Mickey struck at him with all his might as his anger rose into his chest. Everything had come to fit into place. He had never imagined such a thing to become of Sora. A wandering shadow of darkness led by lies and betrayed by the light. And worst of all….

………………….none of it was his fault.

Jenza summoned a lightning bolt into his hand and fused it with his blade. He swung at the King making contact with his weapon which only ended up becoming a giant lightning rod as the shock was sent coursing through his blade and into his body. The mouse fell back onto the ground and Jenza raised for another attack when a desperate voice suddenly blasted through his mind.

__

"Master…..Ah...h….help…please…." pain flickered through his body and he cried out as he got a sample of what Sora at that moment, was going through. Anger burst inside him at the thought of his greatest creation being spoiled and he looked down as he herd a small laugh.

"Is your greatest creation needing your services Jenza?" Mickey smirked.

The boy just glared taking a step back and lowering his Keyblade. **'This isn't over yet."**

"That's what they always say." Mickey spoke powerfully. "But I might as well let you know. Sora's friends aren't as willing to give him up as he is them."

As his words left his mouth Mickey noticed a small hint of fear flicker across Jenza's face and his smirk widened as his foe disappeared in a flash of light. They might of lost their head player, but this game was fffaarr from over. And the king knew that for a fact.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
It took only seconds for Jenza to appear in the wreck of a room. His eyes darted across the papers and broken pieces of cubicles all around. Splashes of blood dotted in the wreckage leading toward the far stretched wall where a 19 year old boy covered in blood lay twitching with his wings folded gently around him.

Jenza's eyes narrowed and he frowned as he slowly walked to the spirits broken form. He brought his gloved hand to the gentle feathers on his wings and stroked them as they turned blacker at the touch. Sora twitched at contact and gave a low moan as he slowly turned his head to gaze at him. Blood was smeared across his pale cheeks and his eyes swirled in hints of purple and blue.

Now, to the average person they would of broken to pieces right their.

But Jenza was Not a normal person and showed not even the slightest hint of sarrow for the boy.

****

"..You look like hell." Jenza spoke plainly surveying the boy through his eyes. He scanned his wings and at once noticed small white feathers shining out from within the deepened black.

"…..Jenza I..." Sora spoke barely below a whisper. He had never felt so weak in his life. Images, voices, thoughts flew through his head which had become lost to him long before. But why were they haunting him?

Jenza's eyes glowed a fiery red and he carelessly grabbed Sora by the throat raising him off from the ground. The boy choked and gritted his teeth as his masters dark aura radiated into his own.

****

"..You are stuck between light and darkness spirit." he hissed. **"Explain to me how this happened."**

Sora's mind swirled with his words and he squinted his eyes shut. "……Le-Leon."

****

"You mean the ones who betrayed you!?" Jenza shouted shaking Sora slightly like a limp doll. The teen bit his tongue struggling to stay quiet.

"……………….."

****

"ANSWER ME!! I showed you the truth. What they did to you. Why do you suddenly believe them?"

" CAUSE EVERY WORD I'VE SPOKEN TO THEM ABOUT IT THEY'VE DENIED!!!" Sora suddenly shouted in anger. His aura burst pushing against Jenza's but barely made him flinch. Jenza threw the 19 year old to the ground and stepped on his hand with a sickening crunch.

****

"..Worthless." he whispered. "**I told you the truth. You have no reason to question me."**

A small smirk dwindled on the edge of the brunettes lips and Jenza's eyes widened." I have every reason to question you sense you keep the hell stalling to answer my question." He spoke sounding like the old Sora again.

As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he would be in for it. His master rammed him hard in the chest with his foot causing a hiss of pain to escape his throat. What was he fighting back for anyway? He had never remembered his friends being nice to him…then what was this feeling inside his heart?

****

"As you may of forgotten, I was the one that helped you!! Your friends were worthless to you!!"

When Jenza got know reply he smirked and watched the keybearer's expression fall. **" But they do seem to be getting all soft and nice now that you discovered the truth. Are you REALLY going to fall for that again Sora?"**

The brunette stared at his master wide eyed as the memories and beliefs fought to take over his mind. Pain shot through his heart like lightning and he twitched as anger took its place "….I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ANY OF YOU!! JUST STOP CONFUSING ME!!!" Sora shouted in frustration. His eyes glowed yellow and he quickly stood up heading for the door but Jenza was quicker. With a quick slash of his arm, he sent a large black ball of energy swirling into the young keybearer. With a sickening crunch he hit the solid wall and slid down to the floor clearly unconscious. Blood leaked thicker from his already wounded head and Jenza kneeled beside the angel brushing his soft bangs away from his forehead.

****

"…Your far to stubborn then I expected Spirit." Jenza muttered. He slowly drew back his hand flexing his fingers as he drew in a deep breath. What he was about to do was his last hope. And he was willing to risk everything for it. The teen hastily removed the glove from his hand and took the edge of his blade slicing across the whitened skin. Blood poured from the wound dropping lightly on Sora's hair but he barely noticed. Jenza's hand began to glow an eerie red, and without warning he plunged his hand through his chest and drew out his crystal black heart.

****

"……And your worth more then I expected." he hissed as he placed his blood covered hand on a small section of the heart and it broke off taking shape of a small diamond in his palm. Carefully he positioned it over Soras chest and watched as his hand containing the crystal sunk into his body. Quickly he dropped the crystal inside his glowing heart and drew back placing his own heart back inside him. Everything became silent for a few seconds before the Keybearer cried out in pain and his eyes shot open turning a deep, dark, black.**" But if I'm going to get anything done its going to be with your help my puppet."**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Me: :ahem; DUN DUN DUN DDDDDDDUUUUUNNNN!!!

Riku: o.o um…WHERE WAS I!?

Me; Not till the next chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. But sense its vacation now, I get to update more

Sora; state your words of wisdom on Chain of memories before I slay you for what you just did to me :holds Keyblade to her throat;

Me: oh yeah. LARXENNE IS A BIOTCH!!! I mean, she was supposed to be "Roxanne" in my story before I played the game. But Roxanne is NICE!!! LARXENNE IS NOT!! Oh and we had the first swear word in kingdom heart and it is:

Riku :drum role:

Me: HELL!! See how far we're getting? :smiles widely:

Everyone:…..

Me: PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! ;takes out laser gun and searches for her friends to hunt down;


	19. Drowning

Me: WHOOHOO!! I GET FREE TIME!! I GET FREE TIME!!!

Sora: o.o WHOAH!!! :turns off TV: what are you doing home!?

Me; HA!!! my swim meet got canceled!! I have time on my hands to type and your LUCKY I'm using my free time for this but its just been on my mind a lot. This is going to be a CLIMAX chapter.

Riku:…What's that may I boldly ask?

Me: it's a chapter where something important happens to change the drift of the story. As in a turning point but I like to say climax cause this is going to be big. And you will all be left with a cliff hanger. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Plus its EXTREMLY long.

Sora:…I can tell she's been wanting to say that for some time now.

Me; yes I know its been awhile but its because of my schedule and because I was working on my Christmas story.

Sora:…which you never finished.

Me: oh, I'll finish it ;smirks:

Riku:…….she's going to finish it during the summer to confuse people.

Sora: augh………alrighty then.

Me; I also beat chain of memories. Ansems hard, Mickey's as much of a light freak as Ansem is to darkness, Mickey's cute in the video, Riku's just sexy and Kairi's never really their. Alrighty enough of this now READ!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Riku and Kairi had ran for some time before finding a short, narrow alley way to hide themselves from the rain. Kairi hovered close to Riku and tapped her sword dully on the trash covered ground thinking deeply. Her hair was drenched none the less from the rain but by now she knew that was the least of her problems.

Quietly Riku let out a sigh causing the brunette to turn around. His silvery hair hung gently over his face shielding his Aqua blue eyes. Many girls back at home had loved to stare into them but it was different for Kairi. It seemed like a window into Riku's mind. A window into the dark memories which still haunted him tot his day.

"Riku…:

Softly he looked up at her and flashed a smile. 'Yeah?"

"…We cant stay here you know?"

Riku was quiet for a moment and slowly he turned to stare at the darkness of the alley behind them. "…We're going to go down their."

Kairi blinked. 'Why down their?"

" Cause he's waiting for us."

The brunettes eyes widened and she scooched a bit closer to Riku and he grabbed her arm gently. "Kairi its okay."

"No its not!" She shook her head frantically causing water to fly in every direction. 'I don't want you to fight Sora…"

Her words echoed in the darkness and The teen stared at her sadly. He knew she would react this way.

"…Your lucky you know Kairi?"

".What do you mean I'm lucky?" She asked icily. Nothing changed his pitied expression.

"Because you can be afraid. I cant." He hopped to his feet and took a step forward. " I used to be one with darkness. And you guys rescued me. I guess now its our turn to rescue Sora." He turned and smiled at her. The same smile he used to have back at home and Kairi smiled back. It was up to them to rescue Sora.

'Alright, Then lets go." Riku took her hand and they ran into the darkness of the Alley as the rain slowly began to increase.

KKKKKKKKK

The darkness had lasted only seconds before they burst into a wet, stone room. Candles flickered on the walls and Kairi and Riku looked at each other confused. Weren't they just in an alley?

"What is this place?' Kairi asked walking farther in. Her footsteps echoed off the walls cause the lights to flicker dully. Riku fallowed steadily behind and stopped sniffing the air. "….He's close. Kairi stay here."

The brunette turned and blinked. 'Why!?"

"Cause I'm not having you getting hurt."

"…Sora wouldn't hurt me.' She whispered lowering her head. Even though her words seemed false to her ears.

Riku sighed and walked over rapping the teenage girl in his arms. Kairi was caught off guard and she gulped trying to hold back tears.

"Kairi, Sora wants to kill all of us… And I wish those words would never have to come out of my mouth." he said strongly. Kairi listened and slowly nodded as he let go of her tipping her chin up to look him in the eye. "You're my best friend. And I made Sora promise to take care of you. He loves you and I don't even think even the deepest darkness can make him forget that." he didn't wait for a reply and pushed her against the wall away from the candle light. 'Stay in the shadows until I tell you to come out. And keep quiet."

Kairi just nodded running his words over in her head and slumped down to the floor. Riku knew what he was doing…right?

KKKKKKKK  
Riku had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew it would come to him when everything started. The dark aura radiating from in front of him was even more powerful then Ansems. Could this really be Sora?

__

'…I have to do this. For Kairi." Even though by now he didn't know what was good for anyone anymore. Would saving Sora mean his death?

Suddenly he came to a stone archway built like the rest of the place. Rain dripped steadily to the floor from the cracks and openings above. It amazed him that a place like this existed in the middle of the city.

__

' Must be an old church or something.' He thought coming to an opening. In front of him was the biggest courtyard he had ever seen. Except it seemed more like a outdoor dance floor. The floor was made of solid concrete covered in cracks and puddles as the rain continued to pour down. Statues of shadowed and broken angels were perched on the stone walls wore down by weather. Everything had an eerie feel to it. 3 other archways existed on each side north, south, and east of the floor leading into dark open rooms. Candle light flickered from deep within them in the darkness letting Riku see in the rainy night.

Carefully the teen stepped out into the middle of the floor and stood in the rain listening to the silence around him. He could sense the dark aura. One that he had sensed ever sense two year ago, but ten times stronger.

"…Come on out Sora I'm sick of playing games." Riku said calmly. His hands in his pocket.

Red eyes gleamed out from the darkness at his words and Riku just sighed turning his gaze toward them.

'Heh. You always did like getting straight to the point didn't you Riku?" came Sora's icy voice. A flutter of wings echoed through the air as the brunette flew down in front of his friend smirking. 'But then again that's a good thing sense that's how you and darkness came to meet."

Riku's eyes glinted and he clutched his wing blade in his hand tightly. " Its almost funny." he said darkly. " I never expected to here such low life words coming from a mouth like yours."

As he spoke he noticed several changes in his friends appearance. Sora's eyes continually darted from blood red to black and his face was set to kill as they scanned him. His black wings were larger then before and towered above him shielding the rain. This was a Sora Riku had never thought he would lay eyes upon.

The brunettes smirk twitched slightly at his words and he drew his blade out above his head. "I guess I'm just full of surprises now AM I!?" he brought his blade slicing down upon Riku who countered just in time being knocked back several feet. Sora threw his Keyblade in Strike raid quickly slicing the teens left arm as it whirled by. Riku winced and tried to knock the Keyblade out of the air as it soared back to the brunette but his friend was much quicker.

"A little to hesitant aren't we Riku?" The spirit asked slyly. Riku's anger flamed in his chest and he thrust his blade with a cry at Sora's face just cutting his left cheek as his Keyblade went slicing across his chest. "AH!!"

The brunette raised his hand and grabbed his throat choking him and pinning his body to the ground. Rain poured around them leaving their hair dripping wet as they stared menacingly into each others eyes. Sora's hand glowed red and Riku cried out as pain shot throughout his whole entire body in waves.

'Sora…let go.." he gasped only making his friends hand tighten.

"I said I was going to kill you didn't I?" Sora asked icily. His words ripped across Riku's heart and the spirit smirked.

"If anyone's going to die its you Sora." he choked. "You're nothing but a threat to us. Your not even Sora anymore!!!"

"And this is coming from the kid who gave himself to darkness and almost killed me?" his words echoed through the courtyard and the teen couldn't find anyway to respond. He had turned to darkness before……"NO!!" Swiftly he kneed Sora hard in the stomach Making him fall back Riku grabbed his blade and began attacking him rapidly. His friend had regained his footing quickly and the two slashed and hacked each other back and fourth moving throughout the courtyard.

Kairi in the mean time, had sneaked from the shadows of the candle lit room and made her way toward the arch of the courtyard. Carefully she watched holding herself back as her two best friend fought each other. This was something she never thought she would have to see.

"Sora…'Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't bother to brush them away. Everything had gone horribly wrong and went in ways she could of never imagined.

The fight continued to rage on and Riku suddenly notice how much he was covered in his own blood. Cut and gashes existed all over his body and he barely even managed to scratch Sora. The fact that he was fighting his best friend was slowly sinking in more and more driving him mad from within.

" …You look like hell." Sora smirked scanning him with his red eyes. "Now, WHAT did you say about killing me?"

Riku was to tired to be angry but he managed to answer back. " You put Kairi through to much. If I kill you all of that ends. we can go back to the way things used to be!!!"

Everything became silent at his words and Sora swirled his hand around causing a dark blue glow to shine from Riku's body. Pain crashed through him and he bit his tongue as the screams that were forcing to get out welled up within his throat.

"Do you really think you could kill me Riku?" he hissed. " Even if you succeeded, you would never be able to get over the fact that it was you. When you go back home, I'll still be their." As he spoke he slowly circled his friend absorbing his power into his body. Jenza had given him many tricks and he had learned to like this one out of them all. It would only be minutes before Riku died. 'Every memory you have of me will resurface and you will never be able to go back to your normal life. When you graduate, I'll haunt you. When you get married, I'll be their. You will never be able to get over the fact that you killed your best friend with your own hands. And the only way you'll be able to see me again," he stopped in front of Riku and raised his Keyblade over his head. " Will be in hell."

Sora's words were driven into the teens mind and he felt his strength began to leave his body along with his life. His eyes shut tight as he waited for his friend to finish him off but it never came.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

'STOP!!!"

Sora looked up angrily and his eyes fell on Kairi as she stood up from the shadows. Her face was wet with tears and she glared at Sora with hatred not even Riku could show.

A pain shot across Sora's heart and immediately the blue glow disappeared from Riku and he blacked out, finally being released from his friends spell.

The brunette growled and for the first time in awhile he and Kairi met eye to eye. She stood completely still surveying his image into her memory which she knew she would never be able to erase. Riku's blood was splattered on the edge of his blade and he carefully took a small step toward her.

"And here's the one who did this to me in the first place." he spoke threateningly. Kairi jumped and continued to stare Sora down. She wasn't afraid. She would never be afraid of him. It wasn't him…

' I did nothing to you that can match what you did to us."

"HA!!!' Sora's eyes flamed red and his hand almost seemed to shake in rage as he gripped his Keyblade tighter. 'You really think I'm going to fall for that!? you used me!!! It was on the kings orders that you had to fall in love with me "girlfriend." You never really cared!!!"

Before Kairi could respond he had disappeared and appeared in front of her slashing his blade down inches from her face. She fell back and managed to scramble to her feet before the brunette sent another blow down upon her. He was really trying to kill her!!!

"You should of known I would find out sooner or later! I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" he threw his key blade at her in Strike raid and it skimmed her had hitting the wall with a clank. Kairi took this chance to run down the alley way and back into the main street. She had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't want to die and she definitely couldn't kill Sora. Why was this happening to her!?

As she continued to run, she found herself back in the Town Square and the rain had took a turn for the worst. It tore at her body and blinded her from seeing if Sora had found her or not. So many thoughts were racing through her head it was making her sick.

__

'What Do I do!? Please…Please don't make me kill Sora….I cant."

A sharp pain across her arm brought her back to reality and she screamed turning around confronting the brunette. His red eyes glowed threateningly and no sign of pity could be seen on his face. His purpose in life was to kill her. And that was what he was going to do.

"S-SORA STOP THIS!!' She screamed letting out all her frustration. Tears poured down her cheeks and she felt as though she could die right their.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" he shouted back aiming another blow at her. "If you really want to save yourself then fight me! You hate me anyway, so why don't you do something!?"

His words came out confused as he stared at the tears pouring down her cheeks. He had to kill her but…did he want too?

Pain shot through his heart causing his eyes to flash from blue to red as he cried out. Kairi took a step toward him but he raised his blade slicing at her again. She fell back being able to block with her sword this time and stared Sora down sadly.

'FIGHT ME ALREADY!?' Sora screamed. He sliced his key blade at her hand making her dropped her sword carelessly to the ground.

"I cant…"

'YOU HATE ME!! YES YOU CAN!!"

'I don't hate you.."

"Y..YES YOU DO!!!"

Realization suddenly dawned in Kairi's mind as he stared at her boyfriend. He had no real reason to fight her…unless she hated him. The false memory that had been drilled in his mind was becoming even more false as she denied it….maybe….

"SORA I COULD NEVER HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT!!!"

The brunette began to shake as he stared at her and she smiled the same smile she had always flashed when he looked at her. Light slowly sparked into his heart and he sank to the ground. 'K-Kairi-" tears welled up in his eyes and the teen slowly edged toward him. Her words had taken direct effect on him and this might be her only chance. 'Sora…Sora please.." She reached her hand out toward him hearing a soft jingle echo from her pocket suddenly. She had forgotten about her oath keeper.

Sora stared at her hand as pain coursed throughout his body and his masters voice suddenly came echoing through his head.

__

'**FOOL!! KILL HER!!!I COMMAND YOU!!!'**

His eyes turned back to Red and darkness shot quick and fast back into his body taking back what it lost. The effect of Kairi's words gave out and before her hand could touch him, the brunette stood up, and brought his blade swinging down toward her chest. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

The attack caught Kairi off guard and without a weapon and her eyes widened in shock. Without thinking she quickly drew her oath keeper out of her pocket and slammed it smack dab on Sora's forehead.

__

'PLEASE!!!…Let this work!!"

Their was a sudden flash of light between the two and Sora cried out shutting his eyes. Everything around him slowly faded into white and the spirit dropped to his knees gazing up at his former girlfriend.

'Sora…please listen to me." her voice echoed through the vast space and he slowly raised his head glaring at her. Everything felt weird. The heavy pain in his heart had disappeared and his eyes were set a gentle black. He was free from Jenza's clutches, but the hatred he had created inside him still remained.

'Why should I listen to you?" he asked her angrily.

'because you've been blinded by false memories…memories that have never happened." She told him calmly.

Sora glared at her and backed away several feet as Kairi kneeled down in front of him. "…Do you really believe what he told you?"

The spirit didn't answer right away but choose to nod instead of talk. A feeling he had not felt in along time was starting to well up inside him replacing his anger. Kairi sensed it.

She shook her head sadly and sighed. "I was afraid this would happen to you…its all my fault." the look on her face touched a weak spot inside the brunette and tears suddenly began to drip down his face. Not being able to be held back anymore. "K-Kairi…I…"

The teen looked up and smiled softly at his tears. Tears she thought she would never see again but always broke her heart. "You don't hate me like you said do you?"

Sora shook his head and his voice came out wobbly. "I…I don't hate you its just that…that… you used me. Jenza said you did and….and I really loved you." he dropped his gaze toward the ground and tears dripped off his face avoiding her eyes.

"I don't hate you Sora….. And I never will." her own tears fell from her eyes. 'Riku and the others. We all care about you. And if we didn't, we wouldn't of came here to save you like we did."

"But Jenza said! He showed me what you guys did!" he sobbed glaring at her. Everything was becoming more confusing. He didn't hate her…but who was he supposed to believe?  
Kairi sighed heavily and she brushed his soft bangs away from his face. "Then maybe I have to give you MY memory of what really happened sense you lost yours." she spoke softly.

Silence met her words and Sora slowly looked into her soft hazel eyes. Light sparkled around her like an angel. An angel Sora always knew and loved.

Slowly Kairi edged her face closer to his and as if by magic, their lips touched in a soft yet serious Kiss. The brunettes eyes shut as waves of light and pleasure washed over him destroying the darkness which had driven him to such madness. And through the broken memories in his mind, a familiar scene suddenly came playing in front of him.

KKKKKKKKk

__

"You two finally convinced?" Mickey asked chuckling. It was mid after-noon at the Disney Castle and Sora and Kairi stood before him with smiles pasted on their faces.

'Convinced about what?"

"Well its obvious you two are a couple now. Isn't that why you're here? To tell me."

"…..Riku owes me five dollars." Sora mumbled getting a kick in the shines from Kairi. "OW!!"

"ANYWAY! " Kairi spoke loudly embarrassed. " yeah, me and Sora are together but that's not why we are here. You called us didn't you?"

Mickey cleared his throat and gazed at Sora frowning. "I said I wanted you and Riku Kairi. Not Sora."

The brunette frowned. 'Why do I always have to sit out? Besides, Riku's having fun out their."

Kairi and Mickey turned quickly toward him as a smirk developed across his face which he could never hide.

As if on Queue, a shout echoed from the waiting room and Riku fell through the Throne room doors with 4 maids chatting and trying to help him up at the same time and Pluto at his heels.

"…Fan girls." Kairi mumbled glaring at her boyfriend as he began to laugh his head off. Mickey snapped his fingers and the maids bowed drawing away from the poor boy and he swiftly turned to Sora glaring.

"That was NOT funny!"

"Yes it was." Sora laughed with tears in his eyes. Riku went to attack him but instead held the teens arms behind his back and led him toward the door.

"HEY!!"

"Your not aloud in here anyway, so just keep the ladies preoccupied until I come back out." he smirked as he pushed the poor brunette out the double doors and into the mob of Maids.

Mickey chuckled and Kairi frowned trying tog et a glimpse out the door as Sora was dragged away. She hoped he would be alright….

"Now then, any improvements?"

"Well you seen for yourself Mickey. I mean come on." Riku put his hands behind his head casually. " If anyone's as happy and laid back as him, their sure to be over any trauma."

"What about you Kairi?"

The teen bit her lip softly and stared at the mouse before she answered. "….Mickey, to be honest I'm really sick of keeping this from him."

Riku nodded in agreement and the smirk he had just worn was replaced by a serious expression. "yeah, Mic. I think its about time we told him."

The king sighed and shook his head. "We can't…"

"But I don't like keeping this from him!!" Kairi shouted. "it would have been better off that you didn't tell any of us…" her voice trailed off to a whisper as she noticed Mickey's eyes narrow.

"…it was best to tell you Kairi and your going to have to live to know that truth…..and personally knowing it myself has been painful. But its what he's destined for."

Riku and Kairi stared at each other for a moment before nodding in defeat. Their was nothing else they could do.

Suddenly a shout could be herd from the lobby and Sora's panicked voice came floating in.

"HEY!! Give me back that shirt!!!…OW!! Ladies back off please!!"

Riku burst into a fit of laughter and Kairi rushed out the door to save her boyfriend. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

KKKKKKKKkkk

Sora's eyes widened turning their usual deep, aqua blue, and he drew his lips away from Kairi's.

"I…I remember! Except….." he smiled at her. '..Except it was from your point of view."

She nodded. " It was never easy knowing Sora. I loved you for who you were. Not because you were supposed to be some bearer of the light…I would never use you like that."

A smile spread across Sora's lips and he through his arms around Kairi. Light burst within his heart and tears poured down his cheeks. His feelings were returning. Sadness and happiness mixed together as his words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Kairi I'm Sorry for ever believing all of this! I love you and I let myself believe that you didn't…"

The teen smiled sadly and sighed. "But Jenza still lingers."

'We can get rid of him." Anger flashed in his eyes. " I'll destroy him. I'm never going to forgive him for what he did to me!! To us!!"

"…their wont be a we Sora."

Kairi pulled away from his embrace lightly and he stared at her confused. "W-why?"

"….it's not your fault Sora." She choked as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I don't blame you…But I just hate the fact that I have to leave you because…."

Sora stopped her. 'What do you mean leave me!? Your staying with me!"

"I can't."

'WHY!?"

The light around them began to dissolve and Sora's eyes stared at his girlfriend in horror waiting for an answer. An answer he knew he didn't wanted, but needed to here to move on.

"…because I'm dead."

The words hit him like ice, and as the room dissolved completely he blinked and found himself back in the same spot he had been before Kairi had used the oath keeper. The rain splattered around him and as he skimmed the area desperately looking for Kairi, his eyes fell upon a sight which crushed whatever love, happiness, and joy which had taken place in his heart to pieces.

His Keyblade lay on the soaking wet ground. Next to the still, beautiful figure of a girl with red hair and a trail of blood leading from a deep wound in her chest.

"K-KAIRI!?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author: I skimmed this halfway after spell check sot heir still may be some spelling mistakes. But I got tog et this out now before play practice. ENJOY AND REVIEW AND DON'T KILL ME!!!


	20. Shards of light and Darkness

Me: HI GUYS!!!

Readers: ;glare:

Sora: glares:

Me; :ignores it all; anyway, thanks for reviewing my last chapter and I know all of you are going to want me to answer the same question why did I kill Kairi. Well, theirs reasonable explanation to that…IT WASN'T ME IT WAS SORA!!

Sora: ;takes out key blade: -.-

Me; um…well..it was me, sorry ;anime sweat drop:

Wish: takes out scythe: -.-

Me: o.O and I got the punishment from Wish as well. So… as you can tell we are getting to the end of passing Shadows. This is more like, 'the beginning of the end" I got a few more chapters to type and my mind says that they will not be short either. So bare with me and hold on for the ride.

Sora:…..

Me; and sooner or later Sora will talk to me again and you will see what is going to happen in this chapter. AND CHAOSORA99 BETTER REVIEW ME CAUSE HES NOT GETTING ANYMORE FREEBIES FROM ME!! Or I will do something terrible to him at school -.-

NOW READ!! And enjoy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**__**

Shards of light and Darkness

(Songs. Something sad. Like, "My last breath" by Evanescence, or maybe just Kairi's theme song from the game…it all depends on your taste in angsty moments.)

As soon as the site of Kairi's still body met Sora's pale eyes, all the happiness, love, joy, everything that had filled his heart with her touch was pushed away by dread. The rain poured heavily around him like sharp needles of ice hitting every inch of his skin and his girlfriends pale face. The spirits stomach churned and he sank to his knees beside her.

"K-Kairi!!!" he picked her body up quickly from the wet ground and cradled it in his arms hugging her close to his chest desperately. "Kairi I….." he held her hand tightly checking for any sign of a pulse but none came. Blood dripped and mixed with the falling rain from her stabbed chest but it didn't matter. Everything had suddenly melted away before him as he realized what he had done. His blade had connected with Kairi's body before she could touch him with the oath keeper. He had killed her. Killed her with his own hatred and mind driven by darkness.

"K-Kairi please…." tears poured from Sora's eyes dripping on her face. 'I didn't mean it...K..Kiairi I'm sorry please open your eyes!!!! I DON'T HATE YOU COME BACK!!!!" he began to sob as every single ounce of pain, hurt and worry came flooding to the surface from the dark. He had killed her. He had killed his light, his hikari, the one thing that met the most to him he had destroyed.

As the rain poured harder, Sora buried his face in the crook of her neck to block his screams. His tears never stopped and for a moment in the darkness and silence he imagined everything being just a dream. That he would open his eyes again and find himself on destiny island and staring into Kairi's eyes and hearing her call him a lazy bum. Riku would also be their and they would go swimming and sit and watch the sun set before heading home. This is what they did everyday…nothing could change that. He wasn't a Keyblade master, or a spirit, or anything that had to do with saving the universe. He was a normal teenager without a care in the world.

……But fate was fate. And Fate would never let him forget what he truly was.

****

'Heh. As I expected.'

The cruel icy voice brought Sora back from his thoughts and he looked up through the pouring rain at the figure standing in the dark.

****

'You have accomplished everything you set out to do. Now come with me spirit. Your lights gone forever."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sora glared up at him with such hatred his blue eyes seemed to shine and spark with light as they stared Jenza down. " THIS IS ALL YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!!!"

Jenza took a small step back and glared at him. **"W-what!?" **he stared from Sora's sparkling blue eyes, to Kairi, and then to the oath keeper lying on the wet ground several inches from Sora's shoe. **"I-impossible!! That wench freed you at the last minute!"**

By now Sora had lowered Kairi's body to the ground and lunged at Jenza with his Keyblade without warning. "ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!! YOU FUCKIN TRICKED ME!!!"

Jenza jumped back from the blow and he quickly regained his usual nature. **"Are you really going to blame her death on me?" **his shocked look slowly turned into somewhat of an in raged smirk. His weapon was turning against him. But that didn't mean he was giving up yet.

"Who else am I going to blame it on!?" Sora screamed tears pouring from his eyes. 'You lied to me!! Your tortured and you lied to me and I killed three of me friends…." his voice came out in a small squeak as he finished his sentence and his whole body began to shake. He had killed Donald and Goofy also…he tortured Riku and yet came so close to killing all of them.

Jenza laughed at the spirits tears and drew out his Keyblade. **"You were so easy to convince it was becoming entertaining. You seen and felt what you can do with darkness so why don't you just come back to the darkness? Your lights gone."**

Sora leaped at him again with his blade but Jenza just deflected it throwing him to the ground.** "Heh. You have become even weaker with your true emotions finally being released. You'll never be able to kill me. Your right back where you started from in the beginning."**

Sora didn't even bother to get up from the wet ground as he felt the side of his cheek throb from the impact of the concrete. Maybe he deserved to die. Grief had taken a firm hold on him and everything didn't seem to matter anymore. Even hell had to be better then what he was going through right now and he knew he'd probably be sent their. But it didn't matter. He deserved every little bad thing that could happen to him. But suddenly as Jenza's words met his ears, another familiar voice came echoing from behind him.

'At least at the beginning." came the voice. "He had friends."

Sora looked up slowly from the ground to see his silver haired friend standing several feet away from Jenza glaring at him hatefully. His body was covered with bruises, blood, and cuts from his previous battle with Sora and his clothes were torn, but he was very well alive.

Jenza's eyes narrowed and he glared at Riku flashing his red eyes. **"You interfere to much for your own good."**

'Then I guess we're all on the same track." Came another voice. Sora blinked and suddenly Leon, Yuffie, and Mickey came into view from behind Riku with their weapons raised. All of them looked like they had been through hell and back again but it didn't matter at the current moment.

****

"So.." Jenza lowered his weapon. **'The remainder of the spirits friends. A group of 8 now down to a group of 5? I half expected Sora to kill every last one of you."**

Silence met his words and the brunette clenched his hands into fist squeezing his eyes tight to stop the new flow of tears. His black wings twitched as he cried folding silently around him shielding the rain.

__

' I..I killed my friends….its my fault. They shouldn't defend me they have to get out of here."

****

"hmm...no response?" Jenza smirked. **"Well then I guess I'm just wasting my breath." **his eyes fell on Mickey who was gazing from Sora's still form to Kairi's body sadly. Riku took the moment of distraction to send his wing blade sailing at the teens chest who jumped back just in time several feet away.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME!! I'M SICK OF YOU RUINING OUR LIVES!!!" Riku shouted glancing at Kairi's body. Tears threatened him but he had other problems at the moment. Problems that could actually be solved.

****

"You should choose your friends more wisely then Riku. Then you wouldn't of gotten messed up in all of this."

"YOU HURT SORA AND I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!!YOU TURNED HIM AGAINST US!!" this time Riku took a direct approached and swung his blade at Jenza's head just scratching the side of his chin. He glared and swung his Keyblade clashing with Riku's weapon and throwing them both back several feet.

In the mean time Leon and Yuffie had taken to trying to pry Sora up from the ground.

'Sora come on, Go help Riku." Yuffie hissed. He shook his head softly not daring to show his face as tears streamed from them in rivers. "I…I can't."

'Yes you can!!!; She shook his shoulder softly and her free hand kept darting curiously to touch the soft feathers on his wings but Leon stopped her staring hard at Sora's body as it shook uncontrollably. "Yuffie I don't think he should fight right now…"

'What? Then YOU go fight!!"

"We're not supposed to. I think Mickey and Riku have something up their sleeve."

"Well when did they get to discuss it?"

Leon shrugged. "Mickey found Riku in the first place. Believe me. The kid and him can pull something off."  
"…..I don't want him to fight."

Yuffie and Leon looked down at Sora as he slowly raised his head. His face was set in a serious manner but tears continued to drip to the ground from his eyes. "I'm sick of you people wasting your life on me!!!! Get Riku out of their!!!"

Riku herd Sora's voice and he stopped in his fighting as they both met eye to eye. The usual bright blue meeting watery aqua as they stared each other down. The pleading look on Sora's face made Riku almost want to cry himself and he could tell Sora wanted nothing more to do then fade away from everything. He knew this from his own experience. One he never wanted any of his friends to go through…

Once, again Riku was caught off guard and Jenza's blade went slicing across the teens face making him fall back. Riku clutched at the wound feeling blood drip into his mouth and glared at his foe as he edged toward him.

"MICKEY NOW!!!"

From out of no where a black blur came flying from the lamp post up above and struck its blade across Jenza's right arm leaving a giant nasty gash. ( author: everyone bow down to KUNG FOO MICKEY!!! HIIACHAA!!)

He cried out causing his blade to drop and skid across the wet ground toward Riku's foot. He stepped on it smirking at his foe but it quickly faded as Jenza let out a long laugh. **"Well done, but I'm not finished yet." ** he hastily removed the black glove from his right hand and smack dab in the middle of his palm was a small black image of a raven. One that matched the precise design on his Keyblade.

Riku's eyes widened and Mickey's narrowed as black light swelled from the image and blast toward Riku in a mix of light and black feathers. It hit him full force and he cried out falling to the ground as the attack swirled around him in a storming hell. Each feather swooped down upon him like a bird digging its claws into every inch of his skin.

'Riku!!!' Sora jumped to his feet running toward his best friend leaving his weapon behind. Mickey turned to see him coming catching Jenza's attention and a small evil smile spread across his face.** 'Even from your despair you still rush to save your friends. Damn brat.' **Quickly he jumped in front of Sora preventing him from getting closer to Riku. **'Seems sense I can't have your body, I'll just take what I needed in the first place.' **Forcefully he grabbed Sora around the neck catching him off guard. His bright blue eyes quickly stared up at him angrily but his expression changed as Jenza plunged his un-gloved hand deep into his chest.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Mickey's eyes widened, Riku yelled, Yuffie gasped, everyone froze in horror except for Sora who looked simply shocked. His blue eyes widened and pain flew through his body but his mind didn't seem to care. He was used to pain. All he had felt was pain and he prayed this would be the last time he would ever have to bare it.

Quickly his foe's hand found its prize and withdrew from his body. A sensation like none before flooded through him as his body hit the ground almost in slow motion. A mixture of pain and pleasure, relief and sorrow. Everything he craved and despised. And as his mind faded into darkness he smiled slightly to himself. If death had no mercy he would get to see Kairi again…….but unfortunately it did.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkk

( I wanted to leave you hanging here but….I tortured you guys enough.)

As soon as Sora hit the ground Riku bolted to his feet racing straight at Jenza with tears streaming from his eyes is rage. If he had killed Sora that would be the least he could bare. Clutched in Jenza's his hand was something which seemed to have very little form but glowed with a dark unknown light. Power radiated from it in waves throwing Riku off guard but Mickey stopped him in his tracks. 'Hold it.."

"But Sor-"

"Riku go grab Kairi hurry."

'Wh-"

'And after you do run for the large building at the other end of the square over their."

Riku went to argue again but with one quick glare from Mickey he was on his way. From what he had gathered already, whatever Jenza had pulled out of Sora was dangerous. And that was exactly the truth.

Mickey took out his Keyblade and took a step toward Jenza. The teen smirked and held up his hand showing a small black orb radiating with sparks of blue and black energy. The force coming from it knocked Mickey back a few feet and he gritted his teeth.

Jenza smirked. **'You think you can defy me now king!? Think again!!! Your pitiful weapon is useless now!" **The orb dissolved into the raven symbol in his palm and without warning his body began to burst with black light.

Leon blinked. "Shit!" Quickly he ran over and grabbed Sora's body quickly fallowed by Riku with Kairi.

Mickey's eyes widened and he swung his Keyblade at Jenza in strike raid but the blade merely deflected from his body and swung back into his hand. "Damn it. Run guys!!" Quickly he fallowed Riku and the others as the black light began to consume Jenza's entire body. His eyes glowed fiery red through the pouring rain, heartless began to appear from the shadowy depts. around him. Their beady eyes stared out and around the city hungrily as they sensed the people within them. The teen smirked widely to himself and the light slowly faded from his body like a dieing star. He raised his head now set with two glowing yellow eyes matching those of his evil followers and summoned his Keyblade to his hand clenching its handle tight.

****

"It begins…now."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkk

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Sora: o.o

Wish; o.o

Riku: o.o

Mickey:…..

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE!? CRIS YOU BETTER REVIEW OR YOU'LL DIE THIS SUMMER!!! MWHAAHHAHAH!! See ya's! Your alls tuck on a cliff hanger for now.


	21. Shell

Me: sitting thinking silently:

Sora:…:watching her:

Riku; watching her:……

Mickey:………………;glaring at her:

Me:…I GOT IT!

Everyone: JUMPS: O.O

Me: hey guys! ;smiles:

Sora: ;whacks her on head: DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!

Me: ow…Srry. I was writing down the whole plot for passing shadows.

Sora:..why? don't you know it?

Me: of course, I just had to put it al together. Its like a puzzle. Not even Stephen king could make a plot more confusing

Riku; mutters: like SHE knows. All she ever did was watch Salems Lot. She never read any of his books

Me: ;glares:..true but still. Anyways, I finally have EVERYTHING SORTED OUT! ;holds up notebook of doom and ideas: and believe me I finally realized how complicated my plot is.

Sora: finally

Fire; and THAT'S WHY I have good old Mickey AND ROXINNE over their to help sort everything out for us.

Mickey: whah?

Me: yup! Now I know you guys have a lot of questions. WHAT did Jenza pull out of Sora? Is he alive? Does Kairi have a chance of coming back to life? How is Sora going to defeat Jenza and CAN HE?

Sora:…;backs away into corner with Riku; She's on a role

Me: Well if you want all these questions answered or you have others then THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE TO READ! We are coming to our final round in passing Shadows.

Sora: the beginning of the end ;wink, Wink:

Me:…are you mocking me:eyes narrow:

Sora:……;runs like hell:

Me: oh, and before you guys read, if you seen the episode for 'Fausters home for imaginary friends" while back, then we all know and can relate to Mac when he's sugar high. NOW READ!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

__

' Sora...SORA!'

"wh….wha?"

__

"Sora please open your eyes. I must speak to you."

Carefully, as if by force the brunette opened one heavy eyelid. Everything around him was white, and his head felt like he had been hit with a mallet. With a quick blink of his blue eyes, he looked up to find himself gazing at a figure in which he had to search into the back of his mind to place. Someone who had perished. "R-…Roxinne?"

Slowly she nodded causing her blonde hair to blow gently around her face. Blue eyes shone at him like diamonds and the black cloak which once adorned her body had been replaced by a beautiful white lace dress. Her white wings made her look like a perfect- wait…white wings?

"Roxinne why do you-" But she cut him off by putting a silent finger to his lips. A slight tingling sensation spread from the touch of her skin against his body and he cried out as it turned to a sharp pain.

Quickly she withdrew her hand gazing at him sadly as he put his hand lightly against his lips glaring at her.

"I'm sorry…I forgot. Your not freed yet."

Sense Sora had no clue what that meant, he decided to ask all the questions that had popped into his head at the sight of her. He remembered what had happened before he blacked out. By hopes the sight of Roxinne was what he thought it meant.

'Am I dead?' he asked a little to hopefully. Roxinne just stared at him as if the spirit were the most saddest thing she had ever laid eyes upon. This hurt a bit. " You are…neither alive or dead. Which is a problem."

'Well if you have angel wings which you didn't before then your dead so that means I must be dead." he said quickly. Oh please, he had to be dead! And if he was where was Kairi?

Roxanne shook her head. " The only reason I am dead, is because Jenza seen to it that I didn't help you in any other way possible. Unfortunately, this was the only way I could."

Sora simply stared at her quickly getting to his feet. His body felt lighter and his clothes were clean an un-torn. Was that even possible?

Roxinnes eyes fell behind him and shallowed at what she seen. Sora turned his head only to be met by dozens of black feathers from his cursed wings. He flapped them dully whishing with all his might they could turn white. He was no longer Jenza puppet anymore! Why were they still that stupid color?

"Jenza.." he muttered remembering. 'Jenza, where is he? I'm not through with him!"

"Good. You remembered." Roxinne stated. "I was afraid you were in such a hurry to die you had forgotten."

"I would never forget what he did to me!" Sora shouted; his hands balled into fists shaking but he knew at the moment it was no use. " He made me kill Donald, Goofy………and Kairi."

Roxinne nodded and she sighed grabbing his hand lightly in hers. Pain shot through his arm and his wings narrowed threateningly causing her to let go. He took a few steps back staring at his hand shaking his head in anger. 'Why can't you touch me?"

"……I am something of purity. You are not." She whispered sadly.

" But I'm free from Jenza! I should be pure!" he shouted with tears of rage in his eyes. "Why can't I go back to my normal self?"

"Not even your normal self will be able to save you." Roxinne said. "You need to become what you have never been before."

"But…" Sora lowered his head causing his bangs to fall over his aqua eyes. "I…..can't."

"If you want to save anybody, you must. Kairi's still in trouble even in death."

The brunettes head snapped up at her words. "..What do you mean she's still in trouble?"

"Jenza…has his ways." Roxinne told him shakily. "He will do anything to get you to come back to him. Even though he already obtained what he needed from you, your body is still valuable."

As the words came from her mouth a sickening feel enveloped in the pit of the spirits stomach. All that everyone seemed to think of him as was some sort of a tool or prize. And that was exactly what Jenza had told him to turn him against his friends. And JENZA was the one who was really doing it!

'So Kairi's bait then?" he asked shakily.

Roxinne nodded. "When you killed her, she was killed by your darkness. So darkness can claimed her as their prize. She was your light. Jenza took your light away from you."

'But she wasn't supposed to get involved!' Sora shouted in tears. "None of my friends were! Why couldn't he of just left them out of this?"

"It could not of been avoided." She said. " Your friends mean everything to you. They were your weakness and your strength. That thing Jenza pulled out of you earlier was a portion of his heart he had placed inside of you to increase your dark emotions. When that was all you were left with, he took it back from you along with all the darkness with your body. Without light or darkness you are nothing but a shell. It was not his original plan to have you become this, but sense his other plans were ruined by your friends, he decided to claim your darkness for himself."

The spirits eyes stared at her in horror soaking in every word. He was…a shell? Someone without light or darkness?

"But...But I have to go back and save Kairi! How can I go back to the light? I want to but I can't!"

Roxinne stared at him taking in the desperation in his features. His light hair shadowed over his face making his eyes shine out from the depths of pale skin. Baggy messed up clothes adorned his body in a teenage like fashion. Everything about this boy screamed for the light, but so much was holding him back.

The silence which greeted Sora's words was to much, and he let out a cry of frustration kicking the ground. He had never felt so helpless. He always had been able to get out of any mess, any situation, any hole he dug himself into…but this one was to deep. "Please…can't you help me?" he asked her hopefully.

Roxinne answered with a smile and held out her hand. Sora took a small step back and stared at it. "……"

"Not all pain is evil Sora." she told him cheerfully. "You will have to pass the biggest test of your life. And you must remember. Only you can choose what is pain and what is not. Let your heart guide you. Guide you to your light and see through Jenza's tricks and darkness."

"..But I still don't understand…' Sora muttered. 'What exactly do I have to do?"

'What you have to do, is complete your destiny." Roxinne told him.

"I know that….but what exactly IS my destiny?"

Silence met his words and for a moment Roxinne's eyes widened.

'I mean..' Sora continued. 'Mickey said, I need to turn to the light and save the world from the darkness. But I have no idea how. I don't have any special powers even when I was just a Keyblade master."

The blonde stared at him in shock and her wings bristled slightly above her. "it seems...Mickey was not able to tell you everything he was supposed too….might their of been a reason for that Mr. Teenager?"

Sora blushed. "Um...yeah I kind of lost my temper when he told me.."

" typical."

'Well you would too if suddenly someone walks up to you and says you have to save the world!' he shouted realizing how completely insane that would sound to a normal person.

Roxinne simply sighed and smiled. "I am not the one to tell you. But you can only find out if you choose to go back." She held out her hand again and this time Sora was a bit more sure. He needed to find out. He wanted revenge and it would gladly come with his fate.

'Now you can go and fight and find out what you must do and why," the blonde explained. "Or stay here in peace and not have a care in the world." her eyes flashed red and a sudden peace began to descend through Sora's body. "Their will be no pain, no suffering. Just you and you dreams. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I…." the brunette wavered slightly and as he slowly reached his hand out to Roxinne's the peace faltered causing pain to prickle against his warm skin. His heart ached for him to grab it but his fear was the only thing driving him away.

"What do you choose Sora?"

'_Pain causes my fear…..'_

"Are you a shell?"

__

'But not all pain was evil.'

"Or something more?"

With one quick motion, Sora grabbed her hand firmly in his. Silence enveloped all around them as Roxinne's eyes turned back to shimmering green and a smirk spread across the spirits face.

" I am…something more. Something that will save this world and my friends no matter what it takes."

Roxinne smiled and the brunette smiled back until suddenly the pain became so intense it spread up his arm and to every inch of his skin covering his body. Gladly he excepted it no longer afraid of what may happen and his body burst with unknown light. Roxinne's hand became lost to him and in a burst of feathers his wings turned to pure white shedding the cursed black in his wake. His feet lifted off the ground.

"But Roxinne what will happen when I go back?" he shouted as everything slowly began to dissolve before him.

__

'Don't worry!' her voice echoed in his mind. _'The king will explain everything. Don't give up hope! I'll be watching."_

And with that Sora disappeared in a whirl of light and feathers.

__

"But just remember…"

"This light is only a shard,…"

"……. of the light you lost."

"your true light…"

"lies within your friends…"

"……. and **her**."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkk

__

me: WHOOOOPPPIIEEEEE! I FINISHED!

Sora: YAYAYAYAYAY!

ME: AND I GOT TWO EMDALS FOR Y SOLO AND ENSEMBLE! I got first place for my solo, and second place for my ensemble ( trio)

Everyone: Claps:

Me; yes, I am proud. And I can also play simple and clean on my flute so I am even prouder. Everyone, please review my story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be up soon. Oh, also I have 2 weeks till I go to Disney World. Anyone have any requests? Say hi to Mickey's spies? Tackles maleficent on the Disney parade float? Its up to you, but you will pay for my jail fine for that last one and anything crazier then that. I'm sticking to my main goal. To relax and hunt down some form of a kingdom hearts item anywhere I can find it. I WANT KEYBLADE EARINGS!

Anyway, PELASE REVIEW!


	22. Instructions

Me: (walks in with stitch ears on, a stitch hoody, Mickey mouse flip flops, a red skort, and a happy bunny shirt) IM BAAACCCCKKK!

(Sora and Riku walk in with sunglasses and Riku has a goofy hat on…you know with the long ears) hey!

Me: Vacation was the best! I went on the rockin roller coaster, went to blizzard beach, faced some cute guy in dance dance revolution, seen the fireworks at the magic kingdom.

Sora: in summary, we did just about everything.

Riku: yup

Me: and I DIDN'T want to come back! It was so fun and you could do whatever you wanted too! Unfortunately the only kingdom hearts merchandise their, was the two video games.

Sora and Riku; (sniff) it was sad.

Me: but I got 31 souvenirs anyway. Hehehe. Including a giant bow for my REAL kimono I got their last year……Which Digi and Wish want. Hehehe.

Sora:…watch it Fire…

Me; anyway, I have to write this and its really hard to write it when I'm in such a happy go lucky mood. But I'll try my best.

P.S: its mostly in Sora's P.O.V this chappy.

NOW READ!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
The rain poured wildly outside as it had for the last past hours. It lashed heavily against the windows of the office building causing Riku to walk over and press his head against the cold glass. They had taken refuge inside the large office building several floors above just in case. Dark shadows moved like ink blots in the square below and sparks of flames flickering in the wet night could be seen arising from building and houses as they were destroyed; everything was going wrong…

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Yuffie asked picking up a strand of Sora's hair which had fallen lightly over his left eye and gazed closer at him. Leon pulled her back by her shoulder as Riku cast an angry glance at them and came back over beside his fallen friend. No one could figure out what was wrong with him.

"He'll wake up." Riku said shakily.

"What about Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

No one answered for a moment and Riku shot a glance at the body lying against the wall. Dead pale skin and blood met his eyes causing him to turn away. His stomach churned sickeningly as the same words repeated itself. _'She's dead. Kairi's dead. Its over.' _the one person he had risked all to save was dead………thanks to his best friend.

__

'Don't think that!' he told himself. _' It was Jenza. Not Sora…."_

Mickey sat quietly in the corner watching Riku and the others with shadowed eyes. Most of the time he kept his gaze locked upon Sora slowly sinking into deep thought. No one had said a word to him so far. They knew that if he wanted to be spoken to, he of all people would speak first.

Leon leaned against the wall casually watching Yuffie sitting beside Sora blinking innocently like a little girl. Things had gotten far out of hand from his point of view. This one kid had gone through things he himself had not even been able to witness or experience ( he had know problem with that though.)

"But still…" Leon muttered. " What does this all add up too?"

Yuffie blinked. 'Add up to what Leon?"

'Exactly."

Yuffie, being the clueless one at the moment simply stared at the dark, lost, look on her friends face and sighed. Whatever she had gotten herself into was become one hell of a show. 4 actors gone, and an audience they wish they could knock dead.

Literally.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

( Sore's POV)

When I first came to my-self all I could hear was voices. Voices of my friends.

….they didn't sound too happy.

The last thing I felt like doing was moving. But I knew it was the only way I was ever going to get anywhere. So with a groan, I opened my eyes only to be met with a pair of shimmering green blinking down at me from Yuffie.

" HES AWAKE!' She squealed. "HES ALIVE!"

I winced at her shrieking and tried to roll over on my side but all I felt was pain. Blinding, searing, painful PAIN!

Did I mention I felt pain?

Suddenly everyone was around me and a hand grabbed my shoulder for support. I looked up realizing it was Riku. God, it was good to see him still alive.

"Need help?" he asked smirking.

I glared at his mocking tone. " I'm fine." I answered stubbornly. Slowly I tried to get to my feet, but the pain became so intense that I doubled back over to my knees and wretched blood onto the blue carpet floor.

Everyone got quiet around me and the bitter taste stuck to my mouth almost making my stomach contract again. Things were just getting worse by the moment. Oh joy.

"Sure Sora." Riku said practically yanking me to my feet." Your fine. Just peachy."

My head didn't spin as much this time but my anger rose. Why was he always right? I swear if I throw up again its going to be aimed toward him.

Unfortunately he knew me to well and as soon as the thought crossed my mind, he rolled his eyes at me. "Don't get any ideas either spike head." he mumbled.

I swear its creepy how he knows these things. I chose not to say anything and glanced over at the other end of the room.

…..Kairi's body lay there.

That usual pain filled me again, and with a jolt I ran from Riku and to her side. Where I got the extra amount of energy I don't know. But maybe…maybe she could be alive…

Carefully I put my hand against her cold skin caressing her face. I could feel everyone watching me and tears welled up in my eyes again. The least thing I felt like doing was crying; I had already shown how weak I was earlier and it got me into even more trouble.

But at that moment, I realized that I would never see her smile again. Never see her laugh, walk, never see her do anything. She was dead. And she would do what most dead people do.

Nothing.

I watches Leon peak out the window from the corner of my eye. I suppose the only reason I noticed was to find a distraction.

But as I looked back down at my girl friend a memory sparked in the back of my mind."

"_She can still be saved."_

"Hold it!' I bolted to my feet causing everyone to jump. I had been so quiet sense I woke up I guess it was a bit of a shocker. Best part was it had caused Riku to fall out of the chair he was sitting in.

But more on that later.

'Roxanne told me I can still save her. And everything Jenza's destroyed."

Everyone blinked.

"And…when did she tell you this?" Leon asked.

" In my dreams… or more like a vision. It doesn't matter."

"Hey, where is Roxanne anyway?" Riku asked half heartedly.

'…She died. Jenza killed her cause she kept trying to save me." I explained hollowly. 'But anyway, I'm supposed to get answers. Answers I didn't get last time." I turned my gaze toward Mickey in the process who was sitting against the wall lazily staring at me. His eyes narrowed at my words and I took a step away from Kairi listening to the screams and crashes from the city below.

But the relaxed look on his face turned into a smirk and he laughed. "About time you asked. I've been waiting." he hopped to his feet and removed a crumpled roll of parchment from his coat pocket. I recognized it from the day at the castle but it seemed longer then before.

" Roxanne was supposed to tell you. I asked her sense you ran off last time I told you."

I felt my face turn red but kept my eyes locked on his. I was being serious. I wanted Kairi back! I wanted Donald and Goofy back too… AURGH! I just wanted everything to go back to normal!

I guess the mouse caught what seriousness I was forcing to show, cause after that he held the scroll out in front of him and cleared his throat. " This explains everything. Everything your supposed to do, and how to fix what problems have come up."

"ooohhh.. An instruction manual. " Yuffie popped up smirking.

Everyone: ( anime sweat drop)

" Ah...Anyways, here it goes." And he began to read:

__

" The one who wields the key blade and bears the Sky shall determine the fate of all worlds. His task shall not be easy but may he prove worthy to the end. Whether he chooses light or chooses darkness life shall choose with him. But to bear what makes eyes shine and hearts glow costs the light of the purest. So it shall forever shine in the gleaming sky."

I rolled my eyes. I had already herd all of this.

Unfortunately their was more. A LOT more:

"_ Power sleeps within the dark and shall awaken with the light._

But darkness himself shields the truth from those week of might.

The shards of light are broken,

Darkness gathers in.

Light himself will show his face.

The shards will never dim.

Blind is the dark without a light,

The power is revealed.

For only in lights death,

The darkness shall be sealed."

….Silence. That was all I herd around me was silence.

Good moment to break it.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT MEANS ANYTHING DOES THAT MEAN?" I shouted with my eyes wide in horror. Everyone looked at me like I was a complete spaze but Riku just smirked. I haven't said that line in awhile; I used to say it on Destiny island a lot so he must of remembered.

To make matters worse, Mickey threw the scroll at my feet and smirked twitching his ears back. "That's for you to find out spirit."

I glared at him in frustration and stared at the scroll. How on earth did he expect me to figure out something like that?

Suddenly the back of my neck prickled slightly and I turned finding my gaze being drawn to Kairi's body.

…..I knew it was me who had killed her. Me. I had killed Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and just about beat the crap out of all my friends. And yet they STILL forgave me!

I wanted my friends back. I wanted Kairi back…

"…If I have to solve out a scroll to save my friends then I'll do just that." I told them strongly. Everyone smirked in exception and I picked the scroll up unraveling it to the first line that I hadn't understood. The paper crinkled in my hand worn out and stained from age; the words were harder to read then before.

" Power sleeps within the dark and shall awaken with the light.." I repeated. " I guess…that must means when the light is awakened I get some sort of power."

'When the light awakens inside "you." Yuffie pointed out.

I nodded and went to the next line.

" But darkness himself shields the truth from those weak of might."

Everyone simply stared at each other and then at me. I guess they expected me to be as clueless as they were but something told me it had to do with the past. My past.

"Jenza…Jenza was the one who shielded the truth from me." I spoke almost to myself. "And I was weak to believe him." I glanced up at Mickey and the look on his face told me I was going in the right direction.

I went back to reading and noticed out of the corner of my eye Riku had regained that dark, lost look on his face. The whole 'weak of might" thing must of gotten to him.

"... The shards of light are broken, darkness will gather in."

…I had no idea what this meant.

"Anyone got an idea?"

'What are 'Shards of light'?" Yuffie asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

I racked my brain for anything that could fit my life with the poem but nothing clicked. Mickey made no move to help me which just got me more frustrated and I crinkled the scroll in my hand.

'Damn it…." Was all I could say.

" It means your friends."

I turned and looked at Riku who still had the dark look in his eye. He avoided my gaze and kept it straight at the ground. Clearly he was thinking about this as hard as I was.

"The shards of light are us Sora." he said hollowly. " Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are the broken shards. We were all supposed to be broken by your darkness which increased each time you killed one of us."

My heart sank and I gritted my teeth trying to keep my anger down. I didn't like talking about that even though the memory was fresh and clear in my mind.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked coolly.

Their was a moment of silence while he just simply stared off into space and brushed his silver hair out of his eyes nervously.

" Maleficent…told me something similar….way back then." he muttered.

Everyone darted their eyes away from him and I found myself doing the same. I had forgot…the same thing happened to him.

Boy, no wonder we were friends.

" Alright…so, so far, I'm supposed to have some special power. Revealed with the light. And my light is...you guys, and 3 have been broken. So the darkness becomes stronger."

As the words came out of my mouth my voice quivered slightly. Everything was starting to make sense...but I didn't like the way it was heading.

I didn't think I would anyway.

"Next." Yuffie announced to the silence and walking over toward me.

Leon's eyes widened slightly at her action and he sighed heavily. I guess he was still getting used to Yuffie's mood swings from funny to serious.

"Alright, next is, 'light himself will show his face, the shards will never dim."

I looked up at Yuffie who looked at me and their was a long moment of silence.

"….Alright, I give up." She stated sitting down in front of me like a kid at story time.

Gggrrrr… just when I thought she was getting serious.

'Alright..' I sighed. 'I'll take a go. I think it means light is a….person or something?

" A person who is the truest of all light.' Leon spoke with his eyes closed. He was leaning against the wall like he usually did in serious conversations and I could tell he was putting a lot of thought into this. "Someone without a shred of darkness in their body."

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought and my mind treaded back to what Roxanne told me. It seemed to be almost nothing but a blur.

Had I forgotten?

"Well…the other part talks about the shards again." Yuffie pointed out. " Sense the shards mean us, it would say 'your friends will never dim."

"And dim means fade." Riku added in.

I nodded placing everything together in my head. Why did everything have to be encoded in a riddle? I swear the authors going to get it when this is over!

( me: HEY! Watch it spike head.)

But then it came to me. "I think it means what friends I lost will come back." A quick glance at Mickey again made me realize that my theory was right. For the first time in awhile I smiled and my heart started beating faster in excitement. Their was still a way!

"Read on!" Yuffie urged.

"Alright…" I unrolled the paper some more. " Blind is the dark without the light, the power is revealed. Now what's that mean?"

I gave them some time to answer trying to answer it myself, but nothing clicked as usual.

"Wait a minute, how can the darkness be blind without light?" Yuffie asked.

Riku shrugged and rubbed his temples in frustration. " Well sense darkness has nothing to do with light, it would mean that the dark is blind all along."

" The kids right." said Leon opening his eyes. 'So that would mean the light is right cause it isn't blind. It knows the truth."

" And when it realizes it knows the truth the power that sleeps in the dark will be revealed."

"Now your getting somewhere." Mickey piped up strolling over and grabbing the scroll from my hand.

"Hey!"

He turned and looked at me seriously. " Now, piece all that you have found out together. Only you Sora."

Everyone turned and stared at me. Jeez, I hate it when he puts me on the spot.

'Alright…" I nodded and closed my eyes to concentrate. I knew it had something to do with a power. A power hidden inside of me. A power that I was guessing I could use to bring back Kairi, Donald and Goofy. And light was meant to prevail over the dark because the dark was blind to the truth. And the truth it believed in, tried to blind the light with.

…But that couldn't be right. Light was never blinded by anything. It wasn't a person it was an element. The only person who had been blinded was………………………Me.

"Wait a minute.." I raised my head from my thoughts and realized everyone was watching me curiously.

"Well Sora?"

I didn't speak and glanced down at Mickey who was gazing at me strangely. My eyes locked with his and slowly he nodded answering my confused thoughts.

My blue eyes widened in horror. "YOU MEAN I'M-"

But I was cut off as suddenly a loud cracking noise filled the room as the glass from the nearby windows shattered and flew at us in a raging wind.

Yuffie screamed, and in seconds me and Riku had pulled out our weapons and scanned the room to see what had caused it.

Something told me the answer was outside.

"Guys, get out of here." I ordered.

'What?" Yuffie shrieked. "And go where?"

"Just go somewhere other then here and try and spread out."

Yuffie just stared and Leon grabbed her hand pulling out his gun blade. "Whatever you say kid. But don't expect us to hold back if you get yourself in anymore trouble."

"Who? Me? Trouble? Nah you got the wrong person." I said smirking.

He smirked back and with a nod dragged Yuffie out of the room.

2 down, one to go.

'Riku you go too."

"Hell no."

Heh. As I expected.

" Riku, I'm serious."

'And so am I."

We both glared at each other and then looked down to find Mickey glaring at us with the same expression.

" Sora, will go alone." he told him making his face harden. "But you can still help him."

Now, Riku's known Mickey longer then I have. Sense they were in Kingdom Hearts and all. So I guess that was the only reason why he took a step back and nodded in agreement.

Heh. Wish I had that kind of power over him……WHAH! What am I thinking?

For a second Riku's eyes locked on mine and he put his hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to look into his and smirked challengingly.

"You die, and I'll bring you back and kill you myself." he told me smirking back.

I nodded. "I'll try and remember that."

For a moment we smiled which was really unusual. It just…felt good to know I still had friends with me. And Riku had been with me through just about everything.

"All for one and one for all." I told him.

He nodded and clapped his hand with mine in mid air. " Ditto." And with that he ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

****

5 minutes later…..

I sighed heavily putting my hand to my head. Solving all those riddles had given me a headache.

"You know the truth right Sora?" Mickey asked me.

I nodded. 'Which truth?"

'That Jenza has Kairi."

My eyes darkened. "…Yeah. I know." how could I forget?

" Just remember. That every trick he pulls on you is a trick. You have to much to risk if you fall for it." he walked over to where kairi lay and nodded at me. "I'll watch after Kairi."

I nodded back and turned my gaze away from her body. I had to concentrate on bringing her back… and seeing her dead wasn't helping much. "Thanks Mickey."

I went to walk out but stopped as a question that had been nagging at my brain popped up suddenly; I turned back to him.

"…Jenza kept calling me 'spirit.'…… What does 'spirit' mean?"

The mouse stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging playfully. "Find out for yourself."

ARGH! Why me?

I walked through the door into the other room which connected to the one I had came from not in the mood to get into an argument. I leaned against the wall heavily staring at the Keyblade in my hand. Its metal base glinted in the light from above and was covered in scratches and dents from previous battles. I was the one chosen for the Keyblade. The one chosen to defend all worlds from the darkness.

Little did I know it was only part one of the whole package.

'Which came with a complicated instruction manual." I muttered to myself thinking back to the scroll. Their was one part in their the king had not let me read. But I remembered what it said.

"For only in lights death, the darkness shall be sealed."

I thought about it reviewing everything over in my head again from top to bottom. And it all add up to the same thing.

It all add up to me.

I was the light.

My heart suddenly tingled at the thought and I realized it was seriously tingling.

"Strange…" I put my hand against my chest and the tingling seemed to increase. I had felt that tingling somewhere before……

Suddenly a jolt shook the building causing me to fall over. I hopped to my feet and glanced out the window. Millions of shadows moved down in the square below and I could feel their eyes gazing up at me hungrily.

I shuddered and made my way to the door walking into the deserted hallway. The silence was so immense it hurt.

" Where are the stairs?" I fallowed the hallway to the left and after 5 minutes found the stair case. The elevator stood right near it but only a complete moron would take an elevator in a situation like this.

Thank god for movies.

I went down 5 floors tripping on the steps. The lights flickered on and off at random which led me face to face with a solid brick wall in between the 3rd and 4th floor.

"Oww…." I shook it off and decided to head through the door next to me as the lights gave out and died. My nose tinged but it was nothing serious.

As I went down this hallway, it led me to a giant open room with one giant window for the wall. Sense I was down on a lower floor I could see the buildings from across the square clearly. The shadows seemed even closer then before and I pressed my nose against the solid glass watching.

I knew I had to go down there.

As if to answer my question a giant cracking sound filled the air, and at the last moment I noticed the giant spider web pattern weaving across the glass and dodged rolled back.

Within seconds it shattered and I shielded myself as sharp pieces flew and cut into my skin. Wind blew hard against me as if pulling me to the edge and I stood up noticing the increase in shadows. Their beady yellow eyes connected with mine and quickly began crawling up the side of the building.

"Crap!" I gritted my teeth holding my Keyblade over my head in battle stance watching them come closer and closer. When the first one reached my I swung down hard causing it to shriek and fall back down among the rest. The rest came in large groups and within minutes found myself surrounded on every side.

"…..perfect." I let out a sigh and narrowed my eyes at the largest group over in the left corner.

"BLITZ!' I struck my blade against the ground causing a giant shock wave of energy to come towering against them. Their shrieks filled the air as they evaporated before me only to be replaced by more. I felt a cold hand grab my ankle and I yelped jumping back against the ledge separating me from the building and the black, shadow covered ground below. Why is it I always seem to get myself into these situations?

I swung my Keyblade out again blindly steadying myself with my wings. For the first time I noticed the usual black feathers and I cursed Roxanne in my mind. They were supposed to have turned white! I wasn't with darkness anymore!

I cast the thought to the side remembering the situation and shot fire spells at random causing a few shadows to burn and shriek.

But as suddenly as they had come, they began to disappear. One by one they looked down, fear shining in their eyes and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I regained my footing and gazed around trying to find what had caused their reaction when a hand yanked my wing and I went flying off the ledge to the Square below.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I tried to flap my wings but the ground was coming nearer by the second. At the last moment I dodged rolled twice breaking the fall but landed hard on my arm skidding several feet across the cement.

When I came to a stop a gripped my arm tightly seeing the new deep red spot where my skin had been ripped on the impact; it stung like hell.

And then the worst possible thing arrived.

****

" Hello Spirit."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Dies) So…CONFUSING! GAH!

Sora: hurt. Pain torment. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Fire: its fun reading your thoughts.

Riku; laughing head off )

Fire: To tired to put anything else….Please review. REVIEW!


	23. To walk on Water

Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sora: WHAT?

Me: I've been off all vacation and still haven't updated!

Riku: THEN TYPE!

Me:…..

Sora; GET ON WITH IT!

Me: first off, I have an announcement for an **Art contest!**

Sora:….oh…crap.

Me: Alright, all you have to do is draw a pic of any character, any scene, any comic strip, any ANY thing based on my story. I don't really have any rules for what you put in it just as long as you try your best.

Riku; and what about awards?

Me: um…YOU GET RIKU! ;spot light shines on him:

Riku:…..Fire….no!

Me: heh...joking, um sense I don't own Riku, I could probably just give you a title and mention you in my chapter. I could even probably squeeze you in my story at some time and put you in my credits at the end.

Sound good? If not, just try it for fun! You don't have to participate if you don't want too. If so, send the pic to my email at: ( if it doesn't show, its in my profile.)

I wasted your time enough, NOW READ!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

****

To Walk on Water

"Hello Spirit"

Sora froze in place letting the dread wash over him completely. His wings arched on his back and he quickly turned narrowing his diamond blue eyes at his opponent.

Jenza laughed darkly. "Is there a problem my friend? " Jet, black wings hovered over him causing Sora to almost shrink in his shadow. The brunette hopped to his feet staring wide eyed at the black feathers equal to his own. White wings were nothing but a hope and a memory to him now.

'Concentrate Sora, you're here to get your friends back! Forget the god damn wings there not important!'

The teen quickly regained himself and summoned his Keyblade watching Jenza's eyes scan it almost mockingly.

"I'll cut right to the point here." he spoke putting forth every ounce of hate he could dish out into his words. "Give me my friends back!"

When Jenza just smiled sickly back at him in reply, Sora knew that he probably wasn't going to get an easy hand over. Out of all the villains he had faced, they never really seemed to listen to you when you ordered them around.

But what happened next was different.

"As you wish…spirit." Jenza spoke icily.

Sora took a step back confused. It had to be some sort of trick, they never just 'hand them over.' Mickey had warned him.

A slight breeze ruffled the tips of his spiked hair and he turned around finding himself face to face with-

"KAIRI!" or…..wait a sec.

The Kairi before him stood glowering hatefully into his eyes. A look he had never seen etched across her face. Her outline seemed dimmed, and almost smoke-like as if she wasn't really solid.

'Wait…then this must be her-'

Without warning her fist connected with the side of his face sending him flying back across the ground. Shock consumed every inch of his brain at Kairi's sudden action but before he could regain himself a flash of light burst above him and the next thing he felt was pain coursing through his body in waves. His skin burned and peeled at the pulse of electrical current which increased his heart beat dangerously.

But as soon as it had begun, it ended. Sora lay there gasping for breath as his heart slowed to its normal pace. Burn marks crusted the skin on his elbows running up and down his arm like paint. A laugh brought him back from denial and he turned his blue eyes to Jenza standing next to the shadowy forms of Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I think your friends don't want to come back with you anymore Spirit."

Sora struggled to his feet and stared wide eyed at his 3 friends. Why did they turn on him? He had risked everything so far to come and save them, they should know!

"What did you do to them?" he asked steadily.

"I've done nothing. Its YOU who killed them. So why should they want to return to you?"

Sora thought about this for a moment and guilt set in as quickly as it had gone. He had killed the three of them…but at the same time, it wasn't him. It was his darkness. Which now belonged too…..

'Shit…" he mumbled kicking the ground lightly. Another problem. All he had to do was kill Jenza and he'd be able to free them.

Simple, easy, done. How hard could it be?  
As if sensing his plan, Jenza snapped his fingers and Kairi stepped forward. The black Keyblade rested in her hand swinging in her slackened grip.

"Besides." Jenza edged on. "Before you do anything rash, I want to make sure that one of them in particular, is aloud to return the favor for her sudden death."

On Queue, Kairi's Keyblade came slicing across Sora's left cheek knocking him back down onto to the concrete. Stars danced in front of his eyes fading to red as another blow came slamming down on his shoulder ripping the cloth away from his tattered black shirt. He knew he was in trouble. Dug in a hole so deep it would take ages to get back out.

"Kairi, I didn't mean it-AUGH! It was an accident!" The cold, black metal sank into his flesh dragging across making the wound deeper. Pain was the least of his fears at the moment, but dieing was the worst possibility. He couldn't kill Kairi again...and if he could, where would her soul be sent? To hell? What would become of him? Of Donald and goofy?

It was at that moment, as Sora stared deep into Kairi's' stone black eyes, that he realized everything he had figured out needed too come into play. He loved Kairi more then anything else and she knew it. She would never hurt him like this after everything that she'd gone through for him.

'The shards I broke will never dim.'

"Why don't you fight back spirit?"

'Spirit…light is nothing but an element.'

'Or do you finally except your fate?"

'My fate is not for me to decide…'

"**All for one and one for all!" **

'But only I can control….'

'**Don't expect us to hold back if you get in trouble kid."**

'..And wield…'

**"I don't hate you Sora...and I never will"**

_'.. The light.'_

"KAIRI!" before she could swing the Keyblade down one last time, Sora stood up and caught the sharp edge of the blade in his hand wincing as it tore the delicate flesh in his palm. Her eyes widened in shock and he wrenched the blade from her grip tossing it to the ground with a loud clank.

'Kairi, I love you! Got it? " he grabbed her by the shoulders pulling the red heads face close to his. "You're my one and true light, and no one, not even myself can take that away from me! You, Goofy, Riku, Yuffie, all my friends have a place in my heart but not as big a place as you….without you.……I wouldn't be the person I'm destined to be."

The darkness in Kairi s eyes flickered as she stared into Sora's bright, blue orbs filled with strength and purity. With a smile, she placed her hand within Sora's and guided it to his chest pressing lightly against the tattered material of his shirt before it disappeared within the depths of his body.

"LITTLE WENCH!" Jenza roared. "STOP-" but before he could finish, a blast of fire sent him skidding across the cement. Donald and Goofy stood over him; weapons raised and ready finally being freed from his spell. Sora was there friend, and the least he needed was Jenza getting in the way.

Sora gasped as he felt the numbing cold glide throughout his body as his fingertips brushed the surface of his heart. He stared into Kairi's eyes who stared back reassuringly giving a small nod before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're my light…" he whispered as her form slowly disappeared in a rush of gold light. " As I am yours…"

Several feet away, Jenza groaned coming to himself. Immediately he jumped to his feet locking his eyes with Sora who stood with his back facing him silently. For once, fear shone within his features as the teenager spoke.

"..All I wanted to be...was a normal teenager." he muttered darkly to himself. "And besides the whole saving the world thing, I realized it wasn't much different then having an ordinary life….until YOU came along."

His foe took a few steps forward feeling his rage increase with Sora's every word. The teens hand rested firmly around his heart and he could feel the power pulsing from it sending tingles up and down his arm. The power of his friends and his linked together.

It was now or never.

"Get it through your head Jenza!" he shouted turning to face him. "You can't blind the light with the darkness! I know that now. For the light within the darkness…IS ME!"

Sora ripped his hand from his chest holding it out before him. His heart shone and sparkled within its clutch, and with a flash of light it turned into a long, silver and blue Keyblade. Blue light spiraled around its base leading down to a wide, heart shaped handle with tiny wings shooting out from both sides. The blade shot out in jagged, pointed spikes and on the other side half a star raised out from the depths of the base.

Almost immediately the light shot up Sora's arm engulfing his entire body. The black feathers shed from his wings replaced by sparkling white and every scar, bruise, and scratch on his body disappeared. Another flash of light, brighter this time swallowed the brunettes entire body changing his whole outfit in the process. A small white earing white as mist stuck through the skin of his left ear. Blue jeans clung to his legs heavily bunching up at the ends near white with blue stripe tenni-shoes. A plain white shirt with a light blue jean jacket which cut off at the elbows sheltered the upper half of his body. Ying yang symbols in crested the outer layer of the jacket pockets, complete with metal Mickey Mouse shaped buttons. And to top it all off, silver chains hanging from the sides of his pants complete with a Kanji light medallion at both ends.

Jenza stepped away from the spirit baring his teeth fiercely at the fact the teen had finally over powered his tricks. The white light faded and Sora stood opening his ocean blue eyes slowly to stare at the villain that had put him through so much hell. The Keyblade pulsed acknowledging his presence and he held it out in front of him smirking challengingly.

"Jenza, this ends….'

**"Now."**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Me: BOOYA! WE ARE COMING REACHING THE FINAL BATTLE!

Sora: finally it took you what? 2 years to get their?

Me: (whacks him over head) I WAS pacing myself!

Riku; Suuurreee you were.

Me: anyway, **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT:I just came out with a new series of one shots called "pop-ups." I desperately need reviews and I ask you to please read the first story and I assure you, you will laugh your head off.**

And also, special thanks to my Friend Wish you all know as kairiQueen for the details and design of Sora's light outfit. I was having a serious case of writers block trying to come up with something casual and yet not really matrix goddish like. So I just wanted to give her the credit she deserved.

Ja ne! PLEASE REVIEW AND WORK ON YOUR DRAWINGS! Next chapter coming soon.


	24. One last Shard

Me: VERY QUICKLY HERE I GO! GET READY FOR THE BEGINNING OF A VERY LONG BATTLE AND A VERY LONG CHAPTER! YES, THE BATTLE TAKES MORE THEN TWO CHAPTERS BUT I ASSURE YOU YOU'LL ENJOY IT! ( has every kind of Non-sugar free pop, sugar candy, and electrics shocks she can get beside her) AND WE'RE OFF!

Wish: WHEEE!  
P.S: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my theater class got in the way of my spare time.

NOW READ!   
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mickey sat perched atop the ledge of the office window gazing steadily at the two figures in the square below. The rubble from the recent attack covered half the room; a mixture of splintered wood and glass blanketing the blue carpet. Kairi lay in the corner pale, but cleaned up of her fatal wound. Mickey glanced at her with his ears twitching with concern. Did Sora really have what it takes to bring her back? To bring all his friends back?  
The mouse's eyebrows knitted together in thought while tapping his Keyblade on the ground softly. He could just make out Sora's voice echoing from below in a stream of rage. If he kept going like that he was sure to get himself into more trouble.  
'But that's what drives him…' he thought strongly. ' He's learned from his mistakes and paid for them, now he's ready for revenge.'  
Suddenly a faint hissing brought him back to his senses and perched on the outside wall of the building was a small heartless gazing at him through its greedy, yellow orbed eyes.  
With a flash the Keyblade struck and hit making the shadow wither to its death in seconds. The mouse didn't have time for this, for time was become shortened by the moment. Sora knew the truth, so what was taking so long? He really didn't feel like rushing the teen anymore then he already had but if he could just gain his friends back for now, then the next step would arrive much more quickly.  
"…Hm?" A light sparkling from behind suddenly caught Mickey's eye. It hung in the air for a second before erupting into a luminous spark and Mickey blinked once, twice to find himself face to face with his two fallen comrades blinking back at him slightly confused.  
"Um…" Donald muttered scanning the room.  
"Your majesty!" Goofy cried.  
The king smiled and ran over to his friends as the two guardians tackled the king to the ground in a large hug. Normally these days Mickey would of snapped at them but lately he had found his short fused attitude getting in the way of how he used to be before the problems occurred. He could always see the change in the sorrow etched in his friends eyes and now that they were back and alive it was the least he could do to make them happy." How did you-"  
"Sora saved us!" Donald quacked.  
The kings eyes widened even more and a large grin cracked Donald and Goofy's lips at his expression. Sora had pulled through!  
"Then that means…Kairi!" All three turned to the girls body, hopping to their feet and hovering over her watching for any sign of movement. If Kairi was okay, then Sora had done it.  
Then slowly life came to her like the opening of a flower. Her color had come back to her face, slowly like pigment filling a blank canvas. Her eye lashes fluttered and her chest slowly began to rise as the sparkle Mickey had caught a few minutes before washed over her. In an instant her eyelids cracked open revealing the usual violet color, sweeping through the room slowly and coming to a final rest on Mickey. They watched as she sat up looking confused as ever but as her eyes fell on the kings key blade it quickly disappeared  
"She's all right!" Goofy shouted cheerfully. "Just wait till Sora finds out."  
At the sound of his name Kairi's eyebrows knitted softly together as if trying vaguely to remember something. "Sora…" She whispered almost to herself. "Where is he?" "Fighting Jenza," Donald explained casually.  
The red heads eyes widened in horror and she flung herself to the broken window gazing out at the figures below. All the memories came flowing back to her causing her to swoon and fall back into Donald and Goofy, holding her steady in place. " Kairi listen to me," Mickey asked stepping forward. " What's the last thing you remember after you ended up in here? Did you help Sora?"  
At his words she nodded blinking her violet eyes in understanding." Jenza...had me Donald and Goofy under his control." She explained sadly. " But Sora freed us…and I don't blame him for killing me, and I'm sure Donald and Goofy don't either!" She added frantically reading the look in Mickey's eyes. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement looking nervously between Kairi and the king. The mouse sighed nodding at the three. "I don't blame Sora, and I would consider you a fool if you did. He's been through too much."  
"Then we have to help him!" Kairi piped up. "He can't do it alone, it'll just be a replay of what already took plac-"  
"It won't be a replay you've already helped him anyhow. You released his power…" But then his voice dropped. "But it cant be for sure."

Kairi's face furrowed in confusion and the memory came flowing back to her. "That's right..." She whispered. "Roxinne told me…I was his light.. And only I could make him complete."  
Donald tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "But what do you mean it can't be for sure?"  
Mickey sighed heavily. "I never mentioned this, but it's a possibility seeing Kairi in spirit may not be enough to bring out his full power."  
Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT?"  
"His heart may still not be convinced since a spirit doesn't have much power on its own," he mumbled almost to himself. "His appearance may have changed but his powers might still be hidden from him."  
Kairi stared at him wondering why everything had to be so complicated. Sora needed to defeat Jenza! After all he had done to him Sora had to have some form of power he could use to defeat the dark spirit  
"But enough concentrating on that for now," Mickey piped up. "It's still part of a theory. What I want to know is what happened to Roxinne, Kairi."  
The red head looked down at him gathering the info from her mind. Her talk with Roxinne had been very brief. "Jenza killed her cause she knew she was a threat to Sora finding out his destiny. As much of a threat as I was and everyone else."  
Mickey nodded. "But what did she tell you about your role?"  
"She told me…I was Sora's true light and I was meant to release his power," she explained slowly. "But she also mentioned...something about my light being represented in a trinket of some sort. My symbol."  
The king chuckled. "Only Roxinne would have been able to hold any of that information. She was my loyal spy and Jenza was smart to kill her, but it didn't seem to help much."  
"Yeah, but what's it mean?"  
"I'm going to give you time to figure it out Kairi, but for now I want to ask you all something." He stared each one in the eye dangerously. "Do you understand the situation and what Jenza's plan had been?"  
Everyone blinked at him.  
"Think about it."  
All three lowered there heads in thought, clearing there brains of useless information and putting the needed together. It was like a puzzle piece. One fit in with the next until after a long time you place in the last piece and you have a beautiful picture staring back at you. In this case, it wasn't so beautiful.  
"I think I got it…" Donald muttered suddenly.  
Goofy blinked. 'Watcha figure out Donald?"  
The duck shook his head. "It's too hard to explain. I'm sure the King knows though." Everyone turned to Mickey and the smirk on his face gave it all away. " Everyone else was able to figure out what Sora's supposed to do and why Jenza turned him against us. You see, to put it simply instead of trying to defeating his greatest threat he decided to turn Sora over to his side and use him. Even though Sora was loyal to the light his shadow still lingered."  
Kairi nodded in understanding. "For the closer you get to light…"  
"The greater your shadow becomes." the three finished off with her.  
A heavy silence fallowed as all four stood in deep thought. They knew Sora's destiny, Jenza's failed plan, everything possible.  
But now what?  
Suddenly Kairi rushed over to the door, tears welling up in her eyes and a serious look set on her face . Roxinne had told her the same fair amount Mickey and the others had solved. But whether Sora was destined to live or die was still a mystery to her and she would do anything to keep him alive.  
Goofy blinked. "Where ya goin Kairi?"  
"To help Sora, what else?" She yelled, violet eyes shining with determination. But just before she was about to leave she glanced at Mickey who was eyeing her dangerously.  
She blinked. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"  
"What makes you think you're coming?"  
Donald and Goofy's eyes widened and they backed away as Kairi's face turned red with anger. "What makes you think I'm not?"  
"If I know Sora, which I do," Mickey explained. "he would say he doesn't want to risk you being hurt again and your only a distraction, and if you get hurt or killed he'd take it out on me and in his current state I wouldn't want to be on the other end of his key blade any time soon."  
But instead of blowing up even more, Kairi got smart and lowered her voice taking in all that Mickey said. Her eyes swallowed, lowering to the floor and tears welled up inside them flowing down her cheeks. Shuddering sobs began to wrack her body in seconds and she leaned against the wall for support.  
"I just…I just want to help him…'she sobbed. "I love him Mickey, and you want me to sit here and wait for him to die? What if I didn't release his power then? Then what?"  
Donald and Goofy looked at each other before glaring at the King for once in there lives. Mickey gulped nervously and his face twitched from pity to anger as he soaked in the site of the crying red head.  
" I….um….FINE YOU CAN FIGHT!" he hissed snapping his fingers and holding out the blade Yuffie had given Kairi from before. She took it with a smirk, recovering instantly and tapped Mickey on the head with the edge of the shining blade. "I knew you'd see it my way," she told him before walking out the door. Mickey blinked in confusion and Donald and Goofy sniggered before heading out themselves.  
"…I don't believe I fell for that.." he grumbled taking out his Keyblade and following in there wake. But the truth was, Kairi had felt everything she had expressed. She really did love Sora. And losing him would be a burden she'd have to live with for all her life. She would save him even if it meant her getting hurt all over again.  
But fate had other plans.  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Leon peered out the third story window of the building opposite of the one they came from, eyes piercing into the forms of Sora and Jenza below. Yuffie hung in the back slashing away at the few remaining heartless which had chosen to investigate their presence when they arrived. With a cry she slammed the edge of her star blade into the creatures head making it hiss and evaporate on contact. Smirking with approval she turned to Leon. :Well that's taken care of."  
The gunner nodded barely acknowledging her presence. Yuffie's eyes narrowed into a glare at her friends attitude and hopped over to the window peering out cautiously. "…So Sora's going to face Jenza?" She asked quietly.  
Leon nodded almost to himself. "Light vs. Darkness. This battle decides on all," he turned to the young girl staring into her eyes seriously making her stiffen. " The kids had all hell out to destroy him and this may be the end."  
Yuffie turned her gaze to the floor taking in a deep breath while fiddling with her scarf nervously. She had always seen Sora as a hero. The kind of hero everyone likes but in a friend like way instead of a stuck up wanna-be. His blue eyes were always alive and full of excitement that made all your troubles seem to fade, and his attitude masked his personality perfectly.  
But there was something deeper that had always been there. Something that lingered on the edge of his smile and the warm tone of his laugh.  
Fear.  
Underneath every layer Sora had covered himself in, there was fear. He had lost both his friends once, then himself, and now everything all in one, and then gaining it all back.  
"Leon…" Yuffie spoke up into the silence. The serious in her voice through the gunner off guard and she stared into his eyes non-blinking. "Why do you think he does it?"  
Leon frowned. "Does what?"  
"Why do you think Sora does all this for us?" She mumbled. "I mean, is he being forced? Or is he truly the light we all hope for?"  
Leon stared at her for a view seconds, clearly impressed with her asking such a complicated question. A small grin spread across his lips and he chuckled to himself picturing the teens light hearted nature when he was around them all.  
"No Yuffie, he's not forced." he told her shaking his head. " I think he does it, because we're the only things he has keeping him alive. Keeping him from falling farther then anyone's fallen before." He sighed. "Like I said, the kids been through hell since the first day you and I met him. I'm surprised he's kept his chin up this far as it is." Yuffie nodded slowly crossing her arms over her chest. " We're his shards of light…" She muttered.  
Leon nodded ending the conversation by glancing out the window. Shadows moved slowly down in the square below creeping in on Sora from behind. He found this slightly odd and suddenly realized that all the heartless that had been lurking in the room had disappeared. A quick glance at Yuffie told him she had noticed too. "Let's get down there and help Sora."  
Yuffie blinked. "But he said not too."  
Leon shrugged and swung his blade over his shoulder. "Well in a few minutes he'll be wanting to take that back, won't he?"  
Yuffie smirked and without another word, the two ran out the door into the darkness of the stairwell down the hall.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
The silence in the square became so complete Sora thought his ears would bleed. The wind silently ruffled the hair out of his blue eyes which had narrowed themselves into a hateful glare as he stared Jenza down. His foes gaze pierced deeply into his and the brunette could barely hold back a smirk as he imagined all the thoughts racing through the teens head.  
' He knows he's lost.' Sora thought smugly. ' It's over.'  
But the reaction he expected never came. Instead, Jenza's lips formed into a wide smirk and he carefully removed his glove from his right hand revealing the familiar black Raven symbol smack in the middle of his palm. Sora's eyes widened ever so slightly but he never dropped his guard. Jenza flexed his fingers cracking each one sickeningly, listening to it echo across the square. The brunette clenched his teeth in annoyance.  
"It seems all my brilliant plan have failed to faze you to my bidding Sora." he spoke coolly. With a quick swipe of his hand his black Keyblade came sparkling into his left palm and he gripped it tightly feeling its power radiate into one with his. "Define brilliant," Sora asked him with a small glint in his eye. As soon as the words left his mouth Jenza's blade was inches from his head but Sora quickly blocked it pushing the dark spirits weapon back with his new found strength. Jenza skidded back a few feet but was upon the brunette in moments. Sora rushed to strike with a quick blow causing Jenza to jump high up in the air using his wings to gain height. Sora just barely caught a glimpse of his foes right hand when millions of black feathers came showering over him slicing into his skin like talons. He winced trying to use his wings as a shield but it hurt as much there as it did on his skin. Jenza laughed, landing gracefully on his feet before him smirking. "Your skills have improved, but your powers are still hidden from you. Your still as clueless as you have been for the last three years."  
The words stung, and his anger rose, but his improved self control kept him at bay. Jenza was wrong, and in his heart he knew it. If he had hidden powers then he guessed it was time to do some exploring in what exactly these powers were. With a deep intact of breath, Sora launched himself toward Jenza jumping back right before his foes blade sliced toward his own. He threw his blade in a boomerang like motion watching the sharp edge cut across the cement sending sparks flying until it formed a perfect circle around where Jenza had landed. A jolt shook through Sora's body and his eyes lit up in a blast of gold light. "SHOCK RADE!"  
Electricity weaved through the circle trapping Jenza, and blasting up into the air forming a cylinder of shocking, gold, current. Almost like a ray from the heavens above.  
On impact Jenza let out a small cry of pain and skidded across the ground toward the middle of the square. He raised his head, face full of rage and covered in black burn marks making his appearance some what twisted.  
Sora kept his eyes locked on his acting cool and in control, but inside his mind was screaming with confusion.  
'How...how did I do that? I never learned an attack like that..' he searched his brain for an explanation, but none came. Instead, a small warmth spread through his right hand and he gazed down at his Keyblade skimming its features. If this thing was his heart, then maybe it knew what he was doing more then the rest of his body did. His friends had told him to fallow his heart, and his heart was guided by the light. Sora nodded to himself. "Then I'll take the chance and let myself be guided," he whispered to himself as he watched Jenza stumble to his feet. He knew the battle was far from over. And the mad look in the dark spirits eyes told him hell had it in for him now more then ever.  
"So what tricks are you going to pull on me this time?" he asked icily, slicing his Keyblade out in front of him. Jenza smiled and raised his own blade threateningly; anger dancing in his features. But instead of attacking he plunged the Keyblade into the paved ground with a loud crack. A small spark lit up allowing Sora a small glimpse of a faded, white mark cracked and twisted on the spot where he had stuck his weapon, but lost sight of it as pools of darkness began flooding from it like water. "Oh, I have many tricks, Sora," Jenza sneered, pulling his weapon out. "About as many as you do, but more of a threat.'  
"Wanna test that?" Sora lunged at him slicing his blade in a swift, sleek motion but Jenza simply blocked him pushing him back several feet. 'Gladly.'  
The brunette gritted his teeth and with a cry of rage sent his blade streaking toward the dark spirits head only to have it sent flying back into his hand. Sora tried again and again to strike his foe, failing each attempt and losing his self control in the process. Why couldn't he summon up another new move like he did before? Why did all the hope and power he had just received give out on him?  
After what seemed like an eternity, Sora stopped, gasping for breath as he realized it was becoming useless. A thin layer of sweat shrouded his body and he shook with uncontrolled rage and slight fear. But his face stayed set with determination. Jenza laughed at the teens failed attempts, burying his gaze deep within his large, blue eyes as if sucking him in. "Is that enough of a test for you?"  
Rage flickered within the spirits eyes and Jenza caught it immediately. With all his strength driven behind him, Sora raced full speed at the villain bringing his blade down swiftly; driven by anger and desperation. But the blow never made contact as something icy cold gripped onto the brunettes ankle pulling him away from Jenza with a quick tug. Nails dug into his soft flesh drawing blood in its wake causing Sora to cry out in shock and pain. "Wha- what the hell?" he looked down and for the first time noticed the pavement covered entirely with the thick, black darkness which had poured from the mark Jenza had smashed his blade in earlier. Yellow eyes swarmed around him from all sides, rising up and clawing at his skin wishing to drag the light beneath into there shadowed abyss.  
"What's wrong Spirit?" Jenza sneered as he watched the brunettes poor attempt to escape. He slashed desperately at the shadows only drawing out more from the strong aura of his Keyblade. His very heart and downfall. "Are my tricks more suited for you then you thought?"  
Sora clenched his teeth and let out a strangled cry as he felt clawed hands grab his arms from behind and hold him still. Teeth sunk into the flesh of his shoulder releasing a small hiss from his lips. Damn, why had he told his friends to stay out of his fight and most of all, why had they listened to him? He was out numbered and should of known Jenza would of pulled something like this.  
Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed his chin roughly, tipping his face up to meet his foes dark, piercing gaze. His features were calm, yet entertained as he scanned the trapped brunettes face almost chuckling at his childish pout. Even now he hadn't been able to win against him so what hopes could the king had possibly had on this poor teenage brat?  
"Let me guess." Jenza spoke coolly. "I'm not being fair, am I right?"  
When Sora chose not to reply, he smirked to himself reaching into his pocket and slowly drawing out a large black knife. The brunettes eyes widened and the shadows chuckled as he looked over it lazily in his hand. "Is this fair enough for you?"  
Sora barely had time to think as the blade came slashing across his face leaving a thin line of blood and a burning pain in its wake. A familiar memory rushed through him on impact and Jenza sensed it immediately. " I was behind Maleficent all the time if that's what your assuming," he explained lazily. She was nothing but a tool. A puppet driven by rage which I used to test you with a some what similar plan to one I was creating."  
Sora's eyes narrowed. "W-what…?"  
"Didn't you realize it yet?" he drove on. "The same methods and tricks I've been using on you are similar to Maleficent's yet more complex. She turned you into her puppet after killing you. You killed your friends, and that brat saved you. Everything she did to you was just a sketched copy of my true plan and her demise proved I had a few bugs to work out. You were stronger then what I had expected."  
Sora's mind whirled as memory after memory came flooding back to him. It was almost like playing a card matching game. You'd flip one card over and immediately knew where its partner was and you'd flip that card over too and place both together. One old memory searched out the new and Jenza's tactic slowly webbed itself together.  
"So Maleficent was nothing but a test subject you used to see how much you needed to torment me?" Sora hissed, voice wavering.  
Jenza nodded twirling the dagger around in his hand almost teasingly. "But since both failed to work I guess we'll have to settle this the old fashion way."  
Sora gulped despite himself but before he could find out what the 'old fashioned way' was, a blade came flying out of no where knocking the knife from Jenza's hand and slicing the shadows with a sickening shriek. They evaporated on contact, freeing Sora from there grasps only to be replaced by more surfacing from the black darkness. He dodged just in time finding himself face to face with Leon and Yuffie smirking at him bravely.  
"Nice duds kid," Leon pointed out referring to Sora's new outfit. The teen smiled  
sheepishly happy to see the two again, but quickly remembered his warning. "What are you two doing down here, I told you-"  
"Forget what you told us!' Yuffie shrieked. "Like we ever listen!"  
Sora opened his mouth to protest but Leon interrupted with a shout. "Heads up kid!"  
Before Sora could react, something heavy connected with his body from above, pinning him to the black covered ground. His heart bolted in surprise as the thick liquid connected with his skin threatening to consume him. His eyes locked onto his attacker which of course was Jenza. If he hadn't of had his Keyblade resting upon his shoulder Jenza would of sliced his throat in seconds. But what really got through Sora was the sudden taste of fear which had welled up deep within him. His foes eyes pierced deadly into him, draining the color from his face and making him feel small as he once did when he first realized what a threat he was. Cold silence threatened his ears and only the fear brought about any emotion.  
"You were a fool to turn your back on me spirit," Jenza hissed, sending shivers down Sora's spine and causing his blue eyes to flicker. "Your friends can do nothing for you but get in your way, this is between you and me."  
His words echoed from every corner of the brunettes mind driving his mind into insanity. Why was he effecting him so much? It had to be a trick and he had fallen right into it. The dark spirits hands clenched on his arms, feeling as if hell itself had a hold of him. He breathed fear, smelt fear, heard fear, and saw fear as Jenza's gaze buried itself deep within him. Why wasn't Leon and Yuffie doing anything? Had they abandoned him.  
"SORA!"  
The teen jolted back to reality at the call of his name. That voice sounded...familiar. Then it dawned on him.  
"Kairi!"  
Jenza tore his eyes away from, Sora releasing his hold on him to glare at the new arrivals. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey stood next to Leon and Yuffie who stood out of breath and covered in bruises and cuts of all sorts. Shadows loomed on either side of them preparing to rid themselves of the intruders. Sora took the opportunity to kick Jenza in the ribs and slice his key blade across his face sending him flying several feet across the square and landing with a sickening thud. His mind had come back to him instantly at the sound of Kairi's voice, and slowly he turned to face her. It was as if life itself had stopped in its tracks. No one moved, no wind blew, not even the shadows moved as a certain sense of power connected between the two teens. Kairi's eyes shined, blazed with tears as she scanned her boyfriend from head to toe. His white wings reflecting off the shadow covered ground showing almost for a second a flicker of his former dark self sketched into its surface but erased within seconds. A shadowed boy brought back to the light. An angel, her light as she was his.  
Sora smiled warmly at her feeling, his Keyblade glowing warmly in her presence. She was…alive. Alive and standing before him without a single mark or scratch of which could be found to his blue eyes. His angel brought back from hell to her rightful place. A place where she could be loved and protected by him to the end. "Kairi…." Sora took a step forward but jumped back as the shadowed water rippled and burst before him sending a jet of the inky substance into the air. Shadows poured from it, yellow eyes glinting as they surrounded Sora and then Kairi and the others separating them.  
Mickey's eyes narrowed drawing out his Keyblade. Donald and Goofy followed, taking out there weapons and scanning the enemies cautiously. Sora on the other hand already had his hands full as he slashed and hacked desperately trying to get to his friends. Shadow after shadow came for him, clawing with there icy hands at any part of him they could reach but still he pressed forward.  
"Sora, stay where you are!" Kairi shouted watching her boyfriend helplessly. Her sword hung lightly in her hand and for a second she thought she felt a slight warmth rush from its hand into her palm. She wanted more then anything to save her boyfriend, to help him instead of being some dumb teenage damsel in distress. Mickey sensed her distress and nudged her softly to draw her attention. "Give this to him," he told her stretching out his free hand and placing something small and solid in her hand. He didn't look at her, never drawing his eyes away from the enemy. Kairi nodded bringing it up to her eye level and looked it over. It was her lucky charm. The one she had used to free Sora and gave to him as a companion in the past. She clutched it to her chest closing her eyes softly as she listened to Sora's muffled cries as he kept attacking. The metal touched the material of her shirt rubbing the skin beneath and bringing warmth in its wake. She was going to help Sora in everyway possible.  
Leon grunted. "Well are we going to help the kid or n-"  
But his words were faltered as Kairi took a running leap and brought her sword slashing down into the nearest shadow. With a loud shriek it evaporated and the others backed away at the girls sudden attack.  
Sora stopped in his tracks and smirked at his girlfriend and the shadows stared between the two as there eyes locked. The others quickly regained themselves from the shock of seeing Kairi's new found skill and with a loud cry ran into the mass of heartless and attacked like there lives depended on it.  
Sora's eyes sparkled, happy to have his friends fighting beside him instead of fighting against them for once. But with a quick glance behind him he noticed something was missing.  
"Jenza," he muttered darkly. The coward was no where in sight and the brunette vaguely wondered if it was the sudden entrance of his friends that had scared him away. "Where are you hiding Jenza…?"  
As if to answer his thoughts, something shot out from the icky ground below him knocking shadows in different directions. Black wings spread threateningly high up in the air like a raven glaring down at the brunette.  
"The hell? Now he's flying!" Sora tsnapped angrily. He held his key blade over his head and shot a quick fire spell at the teen missing by an inch. Laughter reached his ears slowly becoming louder within seconds as Jenza shot toward the ground, blade out stretched toward the brunette like an arrow.  
Sora's blue eyes widened and he held his blade ready to attack but he doubt even that could stop the dark spirit.  
'Think Sora! Think!' he urged himself as he searched for any attack, any technique he could use to save himself. Suddenly a warm hand clasping itself in his brought him back from his thoughts and he turned to find himself face to face with Kairi.  
"Sora!" her eyes lit up at the sight of him, but stayed serious as she handed him the oath keeper with her other hand. "There's no time to explain, but use this!" The spirit took the small charm into his hand and like fire, a warmth spread through him like none before. His very insides were squirming with hidden power seeping into his brain as knowledge. Everything he had been seeking was found, every technique, power attack, and every hope he wished to befall on his fortune.  
"Sora?" Kairi looked over him scanning the tense, shocked look on his face when suddenly a loud laughed soared through the air and Jenza fell from the sky before them, eyes glinting and blade raised.  
The young girl screamed clutching onto Sora's arm for protection against the blow that was heading straight for them but thankfully it never came.  
At the very last moment Sora held up the oath keeper, eyes glowing as gold light blasted from the small charm straight into Jenza. A loud shriek filled the air as it made contact with the dark demon throwing him once again across the square. Everyone turned from there battle to watch and Kairi released herself from Sora staring at him surprised. How had he done that?  
"S-Sora?"  
Slowly he turned toward her, blue eyes shining almost dangerously in there own beautiful way. His wings arched above him shining in rainbow like colors catching every angle of the moonlight blanketing him from above. The oath keeper had been the key. The key he didn't even think he needed until he became the spirit of light. He had the appearance of a spirit but the knowledge had still been lost. Kairi was his main light, so that knowledge had rested within her most beloved trinket. And now, he was complete.  
The brunette flexed his fingers feeling the warm power rushing through them with a soft clink he attached the oath keeper to the top of his Keyblade and watched as it gave a loud spark and shone so brightly he had to close his eyes. When it subsided he stared straight ahead of him keeping his eyes locked on Jenza's form as he slowly crawled to his feet; his gaze never leaving Sora's. By now all words and mocking had been thrown to the side and only the test of power remained.  
But then Kairi realized something which through everyone off course.  
"Wait a minute..." She whispered almost to herself. "Where's Riku?"  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkk

Me:Keels over and dies: 16 DAMN PAGES!

Wish: oO I only got 12. And I hope I don't get in trouble for typing in these author notes :sweatdrop:  
Sora: She put a lot of work into this so enjoy.  
Me: Yeah, I put 4 days of work into this! But I'm happy to say I enjoyed it.  
Riku: Yeah, and I hope you noticed I wasn't there.

Wish: Trust em, Riku. The whole time I was reading it I was thinking "Where's my sexy?" :rolls eyes:  
Me: lol. And thank you to Wish for Beta-reading for me on short notice.  
Sora: (laughs evilly)  
Me: Anyway, I'm going to this cancer walk thing tomorrow with my friends and my assistant principal is going to have to dress up as a girl and get on stage to answer questions that only women would know to test how much men know. It's a PHOTO OPPORTUNITY!

Wish:falls to floor laughing her ass off:  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Wings

Me: writing yaoi fic:

Sora: glares at her:

Me: doesn't notice:

Sora: you know…

Me:……

Sora: that you haven't updated this story in along time right?

Me:…eh.

Sora: and the fans are willing to forget about it.

Me: ..eh

Sora: eyes flame:

Me: still typing:

Sora: sorry Fire, but I have to do this :tackles her off the computer:

Me: wha.. HEY! SORA GET OFF!

Sora: holds up large black bug:

Me: eyes go wide: you wouldn't dare.

Sora: try me!

Me: but-

Sora: SILENCE! If forcing the TYFC bug on you is the only way to get you to write, then so be it: drops bug on her and runs and closes door:

Riku: looks at Sora;...you know that's just more hell for you right?

Sora: so? I'm bored.

Riku:….

Sora: and I don't want to be in a yaoi fic just yet.

Riku; to stray off the subject, guys a TYFC bug if you don't remember is the "torture your favorite Character" bug. Its like, getting bit and having the sudden urge to type torturous stories.

Both: hears insane laughter in Fires room:

Sora:….shit.

Me: MWHAAHAHAHAHA! EVIL! I TYPE AND YOU GUYS REVIEW OUT THERE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

****

Top floor of main building

"WHERE IN GODS NAME IS THE FRIKEN EXIT?" Riku shouted, aqua eyes blazing with frustration.

He had obeyed Sora's order and promised he'd leave everything up to him, but being trapped in the corridor of a cracked out building was NOT part of the deal!

Once again he tried the door he had come through an hour ago but it was locked tight. He clenched his teeth in anger striding over to the door to his left. He had tried opening each of them several times, but he was guessing there was some sort of a trick to it. Or maybe he was just going insane.

__

'After all this is over I'm going to need at least SOME form of therapy that's for sure.' He thought curling his scarred hand around the metal knob and turning it to receive a small 'click.'

It…opened?  
"YES!" he pushed open the door and ran through only to appear in what seemed to be the exact same hallway he had just left.

"Wha…hold up." he turned to look back at the doorway but with a slam the door shut and locked trapping the teen once again.

Riku clenched his teeth and lowered his head letting several locks of his silvery hair shadow over his eyes. Battles were one thing, illusions and tricks were another.

"That bastard must have seen me when I arrived.' he muttered under his breath." Or I just have extremely bad luck."

He had been reckless when he ran from Sora's building to hide. He had chosen to go to the largest building in the square so he can keep an eye on Sora in case he screwed up and had to "interfere." But even as he neared the large golden doors, he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. And it didn't take a genius to find out who's.

"Well Sora," he spoke slowly. "Guess I get to keep my end of the promise." he unsheathed his blade slowly scraping the edge gently against his finger drawing the thinnest line of blood to the surface before bringing it slicing into the wall with a loud crack.

He sighed heavily. "Just don't screw up."

-

"Where's Riku?"

Everyone looked up at Kairi in realization noticing that the silver haired teen was no where to be found.

"I knew it was too quiet around here!" Yuffie shouted stamping her foot angrily. With a squelch it slipped deep into the inky black darkness which had long sense welled up beneath the poor ninja. With a loud shriek she pulled it out slipping into Leon's arms.

"Augh…" she spat holding up her foot and watching the stuff ooze off her shoe. "That is NOT something I want to be sucked into. Its like pudding gone wrong."

"Well I'm not carrying you kid. No free rides." Leon muttered pushing her to her feet.

"HEY!"

Kairi rolled her eyes at Yuffie and Leon before drawing them back to where Sora stood; Keyblade raised and eyes narrowed. Jenza paced back and fourth on the other edge of the square waiting for him to attack. His own eyes dwindled on Kairi for a second sending shivers coursing down her spine. Being in the eye of the enemy was nerve wrecking. Especially when you know he'll do anything to kill you.

And yet…Sora could handle all of that.

"Go look for Riku if you want." Sora muttered to her. "I think he's in the main building across the square. Check there first and I'll cover you."

Kairi nodded and turned to her bickering group of friends. "Guys! We're going to find Riku, let's go!"

Mickey's eyes narrowed and Goofy blinked. "But what about Sora?"

"He's covering us on the way now lets- AHH!" but before the last of her words could leave her mouth Sora had thrown himself on top of her with a shout as a slicing noise had cut through the air like the crack of a whip. His wings shielded her protectively as Jenza's black Keyblade came spinning toward them just slicing the tip of Sora's white feathers. He bit his tongue shakily feeling Kairi's gaze upon him. He was so close to her he could feel her heart beating against his skin.

__

'I'm more thankful then ever to here that again…' he thought, but didn't dare speak. A blush had begun to rise in his cheeks but he realized it was not the time or the place to bring such feelings up.

"As soon as I count to three," he whispered in her ear softly making her blush deeper then ever. "I want you to run and tell the others to fallow. Alright?"

Kairi nodded in understanding. "Okay." She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she had complete trust in Sora. She had always trusted him even when things seemed impossible. And now, everything seemed almost impossible to her.

"Okay, I'm going to count off." he announced, with a heavy sigh. For a moment, he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling the red head close to his body which had begun to shake. "I love you…" he whispered, sadness dwindling on each word. "And I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise."

Kairi felt her heart skip a bit and she gave a little nod as he began counting off.

"One…"

She had sensed the sadness and power in his words and it made her heart throb with guilt.

"Two…"

But the least she could do was make sure she wouldn't get hurt again. She was stronger then before and could look after herself and even better under her loves watchful eye. She would find Riku and he could help him. This was something she would get done right.

"….THREE!"

In a flash his wings unfolded around her and he shot off into the sky like a bullet. The muscles in his back clenched and stretched, never being used to fly before as they helped the brunette stay airborne.

Kairi shot off as fast as her feet would take her and found that her friends were way ahead of her waiting in the middle of the square.

"Kairi hurry!" Mickey shouted giving thumbs up to Sora as he wavered slightly in the air above them. "We fought Jenza off for the time being but he disappeared again."

As the red head came closer she noticed that he friends did look a little bit more scarred up then usual. Leon had a big cut down the side of his arm which was bleeding madly, blood trickling across his skin. Yuffie held up a damaged star blade glaring at it in disgust. "This was my favorite one you know. It should have lasted longer then that!"

On the other hand, Mickey Donald, and Goofy looked completely fine except for the fact they were completely out of breath and there was a dent in Goofy's shield.

It amazed her that in just that short amount of time one person could cause all that damage.

"Keep running guys!" Sora shouted from above. "GO!" but as soon as the words left his mouth black wings crossed his line of vision, and before he knew it he was sent plummeting through the air and landed with a loud thump on the cold pavement with his foes nails digging deep into his shoulders. Jenza had once again succeeded in pinning him down.

Sora gritted his teeth and scanned the mad look dancing in Jenza's eyes making the flames of anger kindling within his chest more immense. This was REALLY getting old! After all he had been through did he really think pinning him down was really going to hold him still?

HELL NO!

With a cry, the brunette sent his knee sailing into Jenza's stomach and kicked him aside with a smirk. Now all he needed to do was get up in the air again. He found a better advantage that way even if Jenza did have wings.

His foe gave a loud cough quickly recovering from Sora's knee but before he could raise his blade, Sora jumped up spreading his white wings and shot off at Jenza with agility he thought he could never accomplish. His Keyblade struck out across his left shoulder sending blood splattering over his trench coat. A small hiss escaped his lips and the anger with in his eyes danced more dangerously.

"What's the matter?" Sora smirked hovering several feet away. "Your tricks are getting old and we only just started."

Jenza looked taken back at his mocking tone and he thought he saw a flicker of panic within his purple eyes but with seconds it had faded. **"So sorry for disappointing you with my skills spirit." **he sneered mockingly. **"Let's see if I can conjure something up."**

As soon as the words left his mouth, his black wings snapped out from his back and with a crack like a whip, shot at Sora with a ball of black energy forming in his ungloved hand.

Sora was ready for this and at the last possible moment, dipped down underneath Jenza in a backward fashion so the two spirits were mirroring each other in mid air. Jenza hesitated, shaking his confusion off and shooting the black orb at the brunette which Sora hit with his Keyblade like a baseball sending it back with the force of a bullet into Jenza's stomach.

Sora smirked in triumph as he watched him rocketing higher and higher into the air by the balls force. An idea crept into his mind driven by his taste for revenge and with a deep breath he shot off high into the night, sky snapping his wings back every two minutes to gang higher speed. The muscles in his back ached with pain and he could feel the G-forces pushing against his skin which felt about ready to rip off. With one last snap of his wings he stopped and looked down at the small speck of the square below. Jenza had finally stopped several feet below him and was clutching his stomach in pain unaware of the brunette's current position. Controling his urge to laugh at his great advantage, he raised his Keyblade above his head and began muttering words under his breath quickly.

__

'Fire, water, wind, lightning, gravity, light, air, fire, water…..'

As he spoke a small warmth blazed to the tip of his Keyblade where a glowing ball of light began forming at the end similar to Jenza's dark one. Within minutes it had grew to the size of Sora's head but pulsed with power which could be seen within its structure. Fire blazed within its core being circled with small waves of water being tossed about madly by the current of air. Lightning struck randomly from within illuminating the darkness closing in around it. It was like a giant sphere of silent fireworks.

From below Jenza had slightly recovered, gazing around at the square below with his mad eyes.

Sora smirked. He had no idea what was coming.

With a deep breath, he shut his eyes and let his wings fold in behind him. His heart seemed to skip a bit as the feeling of emptiness consumed his every nerve making his stomach drop to his feet. He was sailing head first toward the ground but felt completely unaware of the dread threatening to consume him. His main target was Jenza, hitting him was all that mattered.

With a cry of rage he swung his blade down, shooting the ball of magic at Jenza's head. Noticing Sora's position for the first time Jenza looked up, eyes widening with shock, but it was too late. The magic had found its target and it hit dead center.

A strangled scream shot through the air fallowed by a sickening thud as his foes body hit solid concrete. Sora spread his wings out several feet above where the dark spirit had hit and hovered cautiously watching for any sign's of movement.

Had he finally killed Jenza?

His heart lifted slightly as the possibility of finally defeating the darkness filled his mind. Everything would be over and he would get to go home! The legend would have been proven wrong; there had been a loop hole!

But as he became lost within his own dream's of possibilities, he didn't noticed his foe stir below him and withdraw the small black knife from his pocket shakily which he had slashed Sora in the face with earlier. A small growl emitted from his throat knocking the brunette back into reality and drowning his hopes with dread.

"Wha-"

The knife shot through the air like a dart imbedding itself deep into the spirits left wing. He let out a shriek of pain as blood began to flow quickly and steadily from the wound and paint its way down his beautiful white feathers. Before he knew what was happening, the pain in his wing over powered him and the empty feeling in his stomach return as he was sent hurtling toward the ground and landed with a sickening crunch on his right arm.

"AAAHH!"

Hot tears threatened to overpower him but with his un-harmed hand he managed to reach up and wrench the dagger from his wounded, limp, wing. The pain slightly subsided but still remained, entwining itself with his now broken and throbbing arm.

With every amount of strength he could well up, he hoisted himself up off the ground feeling the bone in his arm throb with a biting pain. His eyes scanned the square for any sign of Jenza and he even looked above him, squinting into the darkness for a pair of black wings.

But the sound of footsteps met his ears directing his cerulean gaze to the building several feet in front of him where he managed to catch sight of the heal of a black boot disappearing through the door way. Jenza had fled, but with a sickening taste of horror Sora realized that he had gone into the same building which his friends had gathered to find Riku.

With a growl of frustration, Sora staggered to his feet, his right arm swaying limply at his side, and made his way to the door of the building. Wondering what hell awaited him behind its closed doors and if he would ever make his way out.

….Alive.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Me: DONE!

Sora;…I know I said it a million times, but "OW!"

Me: sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had bad writers block and then I went to band camp for 12 days and I came back feeling refreshed. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update soon! I promise!


	26. Twisted

Me: All right world, throw books at me, throw lawn chairs, heck, throw your wallets with bricks attached with rubber bands! I deserve it!  
Wish: (throws all of the above)  
Sora: Yeah, but go easy on her by filling your wallets with cash. She's a freshman in High School now so these last few months have been insane for her.  
Wish: Bull shit. I've been through the same things, and I update regularly!  
Me: Increase of homework, swim season, marching band, ect, ect. Hell, its a lot of work. But I'm determined to finish this. Sad thing is, a lot of stuff I had planned to put into this story wont be put in do to time. I want to finish this story and end it with an impact, but not rushed. If I put anything else in it would make it even longer and I probably would never get to finish it. So I promise you a good story, not rushed, but good. With a great ending. So I can move on to other things.  
I hope you enjoy!  
NOW READ!

Beginning

Sora staggered through the doors of the monster of a building, clutching his right arm in agony. He had been through worse over the last few days but with his last few flames of anger dieing down, he felt like doing nothing but falling flat on the ground and letting the pain drag him into an endless sleep. Hoping that everything would just turn out to be a dream.

"This is one nightmare I can't escape…" he told himself even though his mind was screaming to deny it. He had been hurt beyond his imagination and there was still more to come.  
And in the very core of his heart he felt the one thing that would become his downfall.  
Fear.

Sora put a shaking hand to his head and brushed his bangs out of his sparkling blue eyes. Yet he doubted they were sparkling anymore. Everything they had seen gave them no reason to sparkle. Especially the small, blank hallway he had just walked into.  
There were no pictures. No windows, no scenery of any kind. Just a long stretch of two white walls, a white floor, and a ceiling with ordinary lights. The only thing out of the ordinary was two banged up, metal doors at the other end.

Sora felt his eyes dilate at the brightness originating from all the white and rubbed them gingerly. The designer of this place had a real sense of humor. Who would go through all the trouble of putting in golden doors for the entrance of a building and then making the inside look like it belonged in an asylum?

"Probably to draw people in," Sora muttered under his breath, realizing how stupid it was to have walked into this place. To make matters worse, all his friends were in here too and were probably getting into just as much trouble as Riku.

"Great job Sora!" he shouted in frustration as he began storming down the hall, wings fluttering in his wake. He had avoided talking to himself for as long as possible, but considering there was no other way to let his anger out, this seemed the safest at the moment.

"What a GREAT hero you are. You led your friends right into a death trap and who knows what! You'll get a gold star for this when all this is ov- WHAT THE HELL?" The brunette stopped in his tracks with the handle of the metal door clutched in his gloved hand and the other swinging uselessly to his side. He had flung open the door only to find himself staring into an exact replica of Hallow Bastion's entrance hall.

He stood gapping for several long minutes taking in the scenery as he had the white hallway. The same flickering torches lined the walls of the second floor which could only be reached through the library. The two way staircase spilled out onto the marble floor leading to the upper level where a single open door Sora remembered, led to the lift stop. Looming up above was the crystal chained platform which used to hold one of the puzzle pieces to open the lift stop passage. The only sound that could be heard was the beating of Sora' s heart and the splash of water from the stone fountain centered between the split in the stairwell.

The spirit rubbed his eyes frantically hoping it was just a hallucination. Why in God's name would Hallow Bastion be here? Inside an office building?

The contents of Sora' s stomach threatened to rise up into his throat but he forced it down with a shuddering gulp. He was clearly going insane. Had Kairi and the others seen this? Or was this just an illusion set up especially for him?

"Master of illusion…" Sora mumbled remembering the gruesome nightmare which had seemed so god damn real that Jenza implanted in his mind.

"Damn it…"

With a deep intake of breath, he stuck one foot out onto the marble floor. The rubber of his tennis-shoe clapped dully on the solid surface slicing through the silence which was driving Sora even further out of his mind. Assuming it was safe, he strolled briskly into the familiar room feeling old memories slap him across the face as he skimmed his surroundings once again.  
Out of all the worlds he had visited, why this one?

He halted in the middle of the room wondering which door he should take. Would it lead him to more of Hallow Bastion, or to the depths of the twisted building he had originally entered?

"Well don't I have a large variety of choices" Sora mumbled darkly, taking an unsuccessful stab at sarcasm. He was starting to get worried. If Kairi and the others had gotten into trouble, would they be able to manage? Plus, Jenza was still lurking about.

"I think, I'll go through the library door."

The brunette turned on his heels sharply causing a large screech to shoot through the air from the friction of his rubber shoes on the smooth marble floor.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Damn sh-huh?"

The sound of a door slamming from above met his ears and he glanced up to see a flash of silver hair disappear behind a pillar.

Sora grinned. "HEY RIKU!"

He heard the sound of his friends footsteps falter and leave an eerie silence in its wake. The brunette ran frantically up the stairwell to get a better view only to find Riku's gaze already upon him.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he realized his friends gaze wasn't all that friendly. His emerald orbs dug into him with a coldness he hadn't seen in years.  
Four years to be exact.

" R-Riku what's wrong?" he stuttered starting to feel very uncomfortable. A small warmth spread down his injured arm to the tips of his fingers announcing the arrival of his Keyblade. Sure enough he felt his hand clasp over the base of the handle and the split bones in his arm snap back together with a painful crack.  
"AH!" Sora staggered, keeping his eyes locked on Riku who had just walked up to the edge of the balcony to leer at him.

"I didn't think you'd come Sora." He spoke with a hint of a sneer. The brunette stretched his arm out lazily, moving it from side to side to make sure it was in working order. This new heart Keyblade had its uses.

"What do you mean you didn't think I would come?" he asked heatedly. "When you didn't come with the others I thought something had happened to you." He smiled, pushing his anger down with relief. "But I'm still happy you kept your promise."

Riku stared him down and it took a moment for Sora to notice the darkness dancing in his sea-green eyes. Like the shadow of a flame, it flickered to the surface sending vibes of hatred plummeting through the brunette's body. This was a hatred he hadn't felt in a very long time, and hoped to keep it that way.  
And that's when he realized, this was the old Riku.  
The Riku that betrayed him and was consumed by the darkness.

"Shit," Sora cursed dimly under his breath as his friend unsheathed his blade and leapt into the air with a cry of rage.

Sora flung himself to the side using his wings to brace himself from hitting the floor. He swung his Keyblade up blindly to meet the rushing force of Riku's soul eater with seconds to spare. With a cry, he pushed it away gaining enough time to roll to his feet and stand his guard. The memory wasted no time in blasting its attacks. The exact same attacks Sora remember so well, but were so distant.

Despite knowing all of Riku's moves, it didn't mean the battle didn't have an effect on him. He could feel the resistance in his movements and footing as he swung mercifully at the replica of his best friend. He remembered the hurt of being betrayed. The gnawing feeling which had ate away at him from the moment he had failed in taking Riku's hand. The stupidity which he felt despite being on the right side of everything. It almost made him feel like it was all his fault Riku became what he was.

'_But Riku came back, didn't he?' _he screamed at himself as he brought the sharp edge of his key sinking into the flesh of the image and drew it back swiftly. No blood ran from the wound or coated the shiny edge of his weapon. The fake Riku staggered back, the hatred in his eyes flashing for a moment like a glitch upon a screen. Sora hesitated for a split second, thinking over his actions. The answer to his previous question slowly sinking in.

'_Yes, Riku came back. And so did you.'_

"Sora!" Riku regained himself quickly, lunging toward the blue eyed spirit. But he had barely taken a step forward before a strange clinking sound shot through the air and Sora's Keyblade was found plunged through the skin of his chest and out his back driven up to the hilt. "I'm sorry…" Sora whispered, keeping his eyes lowered to avoid the look of shock and terror among the illusions face. "But I'm sick of being tricked! AND SICK OF PEOPLE MESSING WITH MY HEART!" he wrenched the Key from the illusion's body and the image froze in place, its look of horror fading in and out causing Sora to wince slightly. Its fake green eyes seemed to bore into his as they had years before. He said he was sick of being tricked, and that was true. But if Jenza knew that, stupid illusions such as this were becoming his weak point, he was screwed.

The illusion Riku shattered suddenly, breaking into tiny pieces of fractured light and fading through the floor at Sora's feet. He flapped his wings in childish irritation at how something that he had just wasted time fighting could just disappear so simply into the floor.

And then he took notice of the calmness in his wing and bent it over in front of him to examine where the knife had pierced him earlier. The area was completely healed except for a few bent and blood stained feathers.

He raised an eyebrow at this and felt the small warmth spreading through the fingertips of his right hand in which his Keyblade was held. Damn, the thing was useful.

'_I wonder if it can help me get out of here' _he wondered, surveying the hall carefully. He didn't trust any of the doors, especially the one leading to the lift stop. He was done with this little game and wanted to find the others as soon as possible.

Sora began by trying to get out the way he had entered, but the door wouldn't open even with the help of his key. He tried the library door, the side doors, even behind the fountain in case Jenza messed up the illusion to spite him for his own sick enjoyment.

The brunette stuck out his lower lip out of habit as he paced back and fourth in front of the trickling fountain. His shoes squeaked harder and louder against the marble floor in the process and out of irritation he chose to let out his frustrations by slammed his foot down HARD onto the ground and stomped into the middle of the room childishly with the ear splitting squeaks echoing in his wake.  
GOD! DAMN! NO! GOOD..SHOES!"

When he was directly under the giant pedestal in the center of the room, he pushed off the ground with his feet fiercely, jumping up into the air and landed with what he expected to be a big giant squeak.  
But no sound came.

Sora's face slowly formed into a cute look of puzzlement and he rubbed the sole of his shoe back and fourth over the section of floor which was shadowed by the chandelier.  
Once again, no sound.

Sora circled slowly around the silent area tapping his foot in different places. The ground felt slightly different under the shadow. "I think I found the way out." he announced with a smile.  
The brunette took several steps forward until he was in the center of the looming shadow and jammed the tip of his Keyblade into the floor with a loud 'CLANK!'

It was as if a giant baseball had suddenly slammed through seven feet of nothing but glass window. Spider web like cracks began weaving there way through the floor from the point where Sora's weapon stood sticking out of the darkened marble. It spread up the black stairs and made its way up the walls and pedestals. Through the designed structure of the fountain and all the way up to the ceiling and down the looming platform. A gust of wind swept through Sora's hair out of know where and his heart skipped a beat.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to do that.

"Crap."

With quick thinking, he flew himself flat across the floor as a loud shattering noise blasted through the crumbling structure of the room. The floor beneath him turned frigid as if he were laying on a sheet of ice along with small particles of what felt like glass blasting across his wings sharply and cutting through his jacket.

"THE HELL? WHAT DID I DO?' he screamed to himself as his fingers began to turn numb from the cold. "Make it stop!"

In panic, the brunette shot his wings out to there full length, cracking the feathers which had froze against one another painfully. On the brink of his very last nerve, he began to give in to the numbing cold, when suddenly with a small 'POP!'the storm disappeared, leaving Sora within a new room and a very confused brain.

A very, VERY confused brain.

"What the-OW!" Something heavy, small, and hard slammed into his already buzzing head. After shaking the stars out of his eyes, he picked a large, black book up from off the floor, reading the cover carefully:

**World History: Guide to Hallow Bastion.**

Sora blinked once, twice, then a third as something clicked within his brain.

"Wait a minute" He looked more closely at the outer binding of the book and realized there was a large gapping hole square through the middle. As if something had pierced it with tremendous force.

Heart racing, he spun around searching frantically across the room for his Keyblade. The floor was now a deep, black marble and the walls were covered with pictures of white and blacked winged angels and grotesque images which seemed to mix with the mood of the place. He finally spotted his weapon lying several feet away in front of a deserted service desk.

What he had assumed was slowly coming true.

Jenza had used the book to create the illusion. All he needed was a item that had a deep connection with the world, a good memory, a glimpse at someone else's memory, and a little bit of magic to create the scenery and the people. Donald had taught him this back at Disney Castle several years ago.

All he needed was one more piece and he had it solved. With a deep breath, he skimmed through the torn pages of the book frantically searching for any misplaced text or scribble. It wasn't long before he had thrown the book down before him and locked his gaze on the black raven mark burned into the middle page of the book. That was it.

Fuming, he kicked the book aside and ran over to his fallen weapon. With a cry and a flash of red, he had set the contents of the book burning in a mass of orange and red flames. His eyes fell on the door tucked in the corner of the room, and without another word to the room or himself he ran across the marble floor and through the double doors, leaving the book and Jenza's mark to fade into ash.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Where in God's name is Riku?" Yuffie asked for the twenty-fifth time sense they had arrived in the strange building. Her companions trudged behind her, tired and sick of hearing the girl complain. They had seen nothing but white walls, tile floors and light covered ceilings sense they had arrived. It was a continuous maze of boringness.

"Yuffie, if we didn't answer you the first five times, what makes you think we are going to answer you after the last twenty?" Leon growled.

"I'm just ranting, Leon, I don't expect you to answer me," she explained, rolling her eyes.

Leon looked as if he would like to do nothing better than throw her out the nearest window, but since there was none he would have to hold himself back.

"Just keep walking guys," Mickey told them slowly. Kairi, Donald and Goofy followed behind him, their minds clearly on other things. Like Sora.

Not that they didn't care about Riku, it was just that, well... it was Riku. He could take care of himself.

Sora on the other hand…

"I sure hope he's okay." Kairi wondered for the hundredth time. No reassuring voice in her mind answered her back though like it usually did. But suddenly she straightened up despite herself. Sora had told her and the others to find Riku and that was what they were doing. Following orders.

Sora knew what he was doing, right?"

Suddenly Yuffie stopped in the middle of the hall, nearly being run over by everyone behind her who had become engaged in their own silent thoughts, like Kairi.

"What's the big idea?" Donald yelled, glaring at the ninja. Yuffie whacked him on the head and looked at the others thoughtfully. "I think... We should split up."

Goofy blinked. "Gawrsh, why do that Yuffie?"

"We could cover more ground that way."

"What ground? This place seems to be all on one floor," Leon stated with a frown.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him. "Well it sure didn't look like it was one floor when we were outside, Leon."

"Yeah, but there were WINDOWS, Yuffie, and I don't see any windows around here, do you?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Mickey held up a hand to stop her "Shush, and listen." He looked at everyone, frustration shining in his features. Everyone went quiet.

Listen, Jenza is a master of illusions and a good one at that, "he explained. "Everything in here will not look anything like it was from outside in the square. Everything changes to his will in here, so he has the upper hand, got it? He wants you all to fight like this, so don't." Yuffie bit her lip and Leon simply crossed his arms over his chest. Kairi listened closely.

"So none of us will split up, you got that? We'll never find each other and you'll end up like Riku.

"Well then what should we do?" Yuffie asked with a huff.

Mickey thought for a moment, tapping his foot on the ground steadily and his ears twitching every now and then, "We shout."

Kairi blinked. "Huh?"

The mouse shrugged. "Call out his name. If he can here us, he can do the same and we can find him. That's the safest way."

All simply looked at each other questionably, trying to see who would shout first. Yuffie just stood there, dumbstruck, her eyes lingering on the king, then Leon, then Yuffie.

Everyone stared back at her.

"What? I'm not going to do it. Its someone else's tu-"

"RRIIKKUU!"

All five of them jumped as Kairi let out a loud yell which echoed through the whole narrow structure of the blank hall.

Mickey smirked at this and soon joined in with her, walking before everyone else and heading toward the other end of the passage calling out the teens name.

Leon rolled his eyes as Donald and Goofy followed in there wake, doing the same.

"This is getting more irritating by the second" Leon mumbled. "God damn it, Riku, where are you?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It seemed to have been hours, no…DAYS since Riku had been free from the hell of a prison he had gotten himself trapped in.

White walls, white doors, white tile floor.

He was going ISANE!

He had spent forever hacking away at the middle door on the left side of the hall, just because he felt like it and hoped it would get him out.

But when he had turned his back on the door for only a second, ONE TINY SECOND, he found the door in perfect condition and free of the million of scratches he had managed to slash into the surface when he turned back.

Riku couldn't even scream he was so pissed off.

There was nothing he could do in the hall. There was no place he could go, nothing he could hear, absolutely nothing.  
So he laid there.

Sprawled out across the floor, staring into the bright light above him just waiting for something to happen.

He didn't know how long it had been until he heard a sound. Hell, he was barely aware what a sound was.

Immediately his eyes opened, looking around frantically to see what had disturbed his torture chamber of silence.

"RIKU!"

Was that, Kairi's voice?

"Riku can you hear me?"

It sounded so far away…

Finding his voice again, the teen decided to take a chance. "KAIRI?" The voices stopped for a moment.

Heart pounding with new found hope Riku hopped to his feet and spun around in the center of the hall frantically. "KAIRI! IS IT YOU?"  
"YEAH!" came his reply. "Where are you?"

Riku bit his lip. That was a really good question.

"Um...check any of the nearby doors... And hurry, I've been stuck in here forever and about to go INSANE!"

Kairi stopped outside a normal looking white door with Mickey at her side. Riku's voice was emitting the loudest from this spot.

"He's behind there!" Yuffie pointed out, a little late.

"How do we get in?" Kairi asked, tapping the brass door knob questionably.

Everyone stood in silence.

"GUYS?" Riku called out again, but nobody answered. He frowned inwardly, hoping that they hadn't lost track of him.

"KAIRI! ANSWER ME!"

"**_Don't try it."_**

Riku's heart jumped from his chest and he turned on the spot to find Jenza leaning casually against the wall smirking at him. Just the air of his presence sent anger coursing through Riku's veins and the fact that he had gotten in here when he couldn't get out was aggravating.

"I'll try whatever I want," he hissed, hand creeping to his blade slowly.

Jenza's eyes flashed and he licked his lips. "**_You're as persistent as Sora."_**

"Thanks,"Riku growled. "Kind of obvious, since he's my best friend."

"**_That wasn't really a compliment, you arrogant fool," _**Jenza sneered. "**_It will be your downfall, just as it will be his."_**

Riku, getting annoyed, withdrew his blade and held it out in front of him threateningly. Jenza just flashed his eyes.

"Cut the crap. Sora's going to beat your ass with or without my help and his persistence is a plus."

"**_Persistence has nothing to do with fate Riku."_**

"Fate has nothing to do with Sora," Riku lied before he could stop himself. He knew very well Sora had A LOT to do with fate. What, with the whole Keyblade thing and such. Jenza sensed the lie in a heart beat and he chuckled lightly at Riku's arrogance.

"If fate had nothing to do with Sora, then I wouldn't have to go through with all of this now would I?"

Riku didn't say anything, but kept his guard up.

"**_But you guys are nothing but a waste. He wastes all his time and energy making sure you're all safe when he's just going to die anyway! No matter what side he chooses, light or dark, he will cease to exist in this world by the time its all over."_**

The teens mind drifted back to several hours ago when Sora and the others had solved out the prophecy. Riku had split up from the group before he had been able to here the rest of it.  
And he didn't recall hearing anything that involved Sora having to die. "That's…not true," he muttered half-heartedly.

"**_Just cause you haven't heard it from that fool of a mouse doesn't mean it's not true," _**Jenza hissed, enjoying the fearsome look creeping into the teens features. Not even Riku could rebel against fate. He had tried once himself, but lost.

And that was when he had fought Sora.

"That…that doesn't make any sense!" Riku shouted. "That would mean all of this would be for nothing no matter what the outcome!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jenza's body tensed and he leapt from his spot off the wall. In a heartbeat he had Riku pinned by the throat against the door, the rubber soles of his shoes barely scrapping the tile floor. The teen choked in surprise, his neck throbbing from the pressure of the spirits nails as they squeezed and dug into his flesh. Blood and air ceased to flow to the rest of his body arising a feeling Riku would rather of liked to be left without at the current moment. Panic.

"**_To YOU it would be for nothing!" _**Jenza hissed, madness boiling in his purple eyes. "**_Sure you would lose your damn best friend, but what difference would it make years from now when you've moved on? That's what I don't understand! You stupid humans and your emotions! Sora was born to die! And at my hand!"_**

**_  
_**Riku tried his best to growl at this, but all he could force to come out was a choked squeak. Yet despite his position he forced a smirk. Jenza was beginning to sound more and more like a normal whiny teenager. Way different then how he had been before. And that only proved that Sora was now a highly dangerous threat to him.

And he very well knew it.

"Well someone's upset," Riku gasped. "I Guess Sora's kicked your ass more then once while I've been gone, huh?"

Jenza's wings flared in response, each feather ruffling in immense irritation. Riku awaited the blow he felt was about to be sent at him. But what came was a bit different.

With a growl, the spirit chucked him against the opposite wall like a rag doll. Riku's head banging against the doorknob causing stars to blink in front of his eyes. A heavy throbbing pounded through his skull, ringing in his ears with persistently loud volume. When his image finally came into focus he found himself alone in the hall as he had been before, free from Jenza's presence.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, messaging his bruised head. "Five points to me for hitting a nerve on the jackass, though…and a headache."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After a few moments of silent group thinking Leon spoke. "Turn it," he suggested.

Everyone looked at him.

"You're never going to know anything unless you turn it. For all you know, it could already be open and we are standing here wasting our time."

"Leon, if it were already open wouldn't you think Riku would of already walked out?" Donald fumed.

"Wait," Mickey mumbled. "Leon has a point. Jenza's objective must of been to keep Riku from getting out. That doesn' t mean we can' t get in." With this said, Kairi turned the door knob without question and sure enough, it swung open. Leon smirked to himself and Yuffie kicked him in the shin roughly.

What they saw inside was average. A white hall just like the rest of the building except it was smaller. Riku was sitting on the floor leaning against the middle door on the left, messaging his head, looking annoyed.

" Riku!" Kairi called, grinning.

The teen jumped up and looked around the room hopefully. " Kairi? Where are you? You sound really close."

The red head frowned. "We' re right here, Riku. I'm holding the door open"

The teen froze, looking around the rest of the hall questioningly. His gaze brushing over Kairi and the open doorway only for a second before a look of worry stuck itself onto Riku' s face. " Kairi, I still can't see you."

Kairi and Yuffie looked at each other.

"What do you mean you can' t see us? We are standing right here!" Yuffie shouted.

" Maybe he' s finally lost it…"Donald muttered to Goofy, who shrugged in reply.

Mickey and Leon simply raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Riku stood there for a moment, turning around in a circle on the spot, looking somewhat childish. After several minutes he stopped with his back facing toward them.

" Your voice seems to be coming from that door," he spoke, pointing at the one at the far end.

Yuffie growled but Kairi shushed her. "Riku, we' re BEHIND you! The door behind you."

Riku turned, anger rising and raised an eyebrow. " Kairi, there's a window there. No door."

Everyone fell silent at this.

It was awkward. And disturbing. Riku was staring right at them, they were staring right at Riku. But apparently…

...they were a window?

" Well, don' t know what else to tell you, kid, but we are standing where the window is," Leon spoke up. Something in the tone of his voice gave off an air of amusement to the rest of the crowd.  
"Its one of Jenza' s illusions, Riku," Kairi explained, earning a nod of approval from Mickey.

The teen blinked once, twice, then slapped himself in the face with his left hand. "Great…just great," he sighed, dropping his hand to his side and fixed his gaze on the window with a look of death.  
Donald and Goofy took a step back in fright.

" So what am I supposed to do? Attack it?" he asked, putting his hand on his blade.

Everyone took a step away from the door except Kairi, who was actually considering it would be safe if she did the same.

" Um…no, Riku, unless you want to drag five dead bodies out of the building and to Sora's feet and face his wrath, I'd drop that hand from your weapon pronto."

" Well then what do I do?"

" Simple," Mickey spoke up. " Jump out the window."

Everyone looked at him while Donald and Leon smirked in the background. The teen's eyes widened in horror. Clearly showing that from the view the window was giving Riku that he was not liking the idea.

" Hell…no…" he squeaked.

" Garsh, Riku, you'll be stuck in there forever if you don't," Goofy told him.

"Yeah, and even if we are lying to you for our own sick humor-" Leon began.

" Which we are not…"Kairi hissed.

"-you'll still get out of this hall anyway, you'll just break a few bones when you hit the ground"

Yuffie didn't even bother kicking him this time. She was actually finding this almost as amusing as him. I mean, the brave and fearless Riku? Stuck in a hallway and his only means of getting out by jumping through a window?

This was priceless.

Riku's face switched constantly from a look of confusion to anger as he battled inwardly with himself over the next five minutes. He had two choices and he didn't like either of them.

But he had to do what he thought was reasonable.

Kairi and the others held there breath.

And then Jenza's words slowly came back to him. That smug look on his face igniting anger within Riku' s heart.

'_Your as persistent as Sora.'_

And to him that had been a bad thing? Jenza had put him in this situation and he would use his own persistence to get him out of it. With a silent nod, and his usual smirk playing across his lips, he placed his left foot behind him, putting fourth all his weight on his left and took off, sneakers slapping against the white marble as he launched himself through the doorway/window.

No one had any time to react. No one except Mickey who had taken a quick step to the side ahead of time. All that they knew was that Riku had come flying toward them in an airborne dive and collided with all four of there bodies, knocking them against the opposite wall.

Only one person could describe there pain.

"OW! Riku you moron!" Yuffie screamed from the bottom of the human dog pile. "Give a warning next time!"

" Well it's not my fault you all don't have enough common sense to move when you know I'm going to dive through a fake window!" he shot back. Mickey watched them begin to bicker and sighed heavily, trying to think of how they were going to find there way out of this place. They had found Riku. Now they just had to find Sora.

Which he felt, for some strange reason, was going to be extremely easy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: That Riku part I loved. And I had a lot of stuff typed here but sense Wish is such a critic, I'm not putting it. And I curse her parents for making her switch to yahoo because when I send her my chapter its all messed up, and when she sends it back to me its all messed up. There's all this /par stuff whenever there's a space. Its ANNOYING AND TOOK FOREVER TO DELETE!

Sora: But its over now and she's happy.

Me: Yeah, I am. PLEASE REVIEW! And make sure to E-mail or review to get my ass in gear in case I start to forget to update. I need the motivation.  
Sora: But you have Wish.  
Me:…need less painful motivation.  
Wish: BWA HA HA! And I wouldn't HAVE to cause you pain if you would JUST GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND WRITE! (grumbles) Gah, why am I here? WHY?

Me: mumbles: Shut it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Ups & Downs

Wow…how long has it been, eight months? Don't worry, I'm still here I've just been busy. I refuse to give this story up like many of my other friends have done to there sequels :coughs:

Sora: She's having trouble writing this because she has already beaten both Chain of Memories and Kingdom hearts 2 and this story was based off of her theories for certain characters and aspects of the game.

Riku: Yeah, and she was going to give this story up until she started getting reviews all of a sudden.

Me: Yeah, seriously. Where do you guys find this story? Its like, buried in the millions of others!

Sora: it must be a sign.

Riku: You're destined to continue!

Me: I guess so. Plus, I feel guilty not finishing this and starting other projects so I need to get this story done and out of my way but in a non rushed manner. So bare with me! One warning, I did a spell check and grammar check on this but I didn't do a full read through do to time. So if I missed anything, I send my apologies.

On with the chapter.

READ!

Ch: 27

Sora's POV

Get lost sucks, but is so easy in a place like this.

Everywhere I turn there's another hall which leads to another wall, which leads to me getting more pissed off and more threats on Jenza's life.

I had to face it; I was lost in Jenza's stupid god damn labyrinth. But how was I supposed to of avoided it? It was the only door!

Plus Kairi and the others were still around. Hell, they could have walked into a room which turned out to be Atlantica and be swimming with the fish right this minute! Without gills!

Crap, there goes my imagination again. Got to stop thinking and concentrate.

Many thoughts were running through my mind. I was in need of sleep and the only fuel that was keeping me running around was my own determination and practice of staying up till 4 A.M in the morning all summer with Riku.

WHERE THE HELL IS RIKU?

I put all my luck in Kairi, hoping she had found him. He could take care of himself right?

It was me that needed help right now.

"Kairi!" I called out, leaning on my key blade for support. "Where are you?"

The place was starting to get to me. I never wanted to see the color white again regardless of the fact it meant light. Black was starting to feel really comfortable right now.

Whatever power of light was locked within me wasn't doing much good for my sense of direction. I felt even more helpless then I had before any of this had happened.

What would Mickey say? Probably something like, 'trust your heart' or 'let your conscience be your guide'

Heh. What conscience?

My feet hurt, my hands hurt, everything hurt but then again, what didn't? My eyes hurt from the light and I kept having the sudden urge to kick down a wall.

Hey, good idea!

I took my Keyblade and brought it smashing down against the white wall to my right sending splinters of wood flying in every direction. I ignored it, not caring if I knocked down the whole building. I just needed to get OUT!

Finally after 5 minutes of hacking the whole was big enough for me to squeeze through. I eased my foot in and ducked down to slide through to the other side. Unfortunately I found myself in a place that looked no different then the one I had just come from.

Except for one little minor detail.

At the other end was a door. A white door with a blue border running across its surface like webs. My eyes did a double take, finally happy to see the color blue.

Good, precious blue instead of damn white, white, WHITE!

Immediately I leaped forward hoping to at least reach the door before deciding if I would open it or not. But it seemed as if I were running in place, my shoes clapping loudly on the floor in my attempt to reach the door.

But after 5 minutes I hadn't gotten any closer.

…what the hell?

I stopped, catching my breath which was trying hard to rise out of my throat in a cry of rage. Yeah, I was irritated and what was even worse was that there was nothing and no one to take it out on.

Or so I thought.

"**_Problems?"_**

All it took was that single uttered word to send me into orbit. That voice which sent jolts down my spine and all the anger hidden inside me to flow fourth. With a quick flap of my wings I was half way down the hall which had held me in its clutches just seconds ago moving so fast that the tips of my shoes were barely scraping the floor. I brought my Keyblade sweeping down toward Jenza hoping with all my might I could bash his skull in.

But hope seemed to have its back turned as I was blasted back against the wall and my Keyblade flew out of my hand and into the air where it hit the wall with a soft clank and clattered to the floor where it lay still. My back hit the wall with a sickening crunch and I felt the bones in my wings crack painfully as they were compacted between me and the hard white surface. But the worst pain of all was throbbing from the corner of my right wrist where Jenza's Keyblade was deeply imbedded pinning me and the upper half of my wing to the wall.

I had to admit, that wasn't exactly one of the smartest things I had done.

And it hurt. BADLY!

Hot blood leaked down my arm and across the white feathers of my wings staining them a bright red. I was getting used to the color of blood but the sweet smell brought back memories to fresh in my mind to pull up. I heard Jenza's laugh, knowing from the tone that he was enjoying having me pinned to a wall and at his mercy. I could have simply wrenched the cursed thing out of my skin if it wasn't for the numb sensation traveling from the blade of Jenza's key, across my chest, and down my left arm like cold water.

I was stuck.

(Back to third person POV)

"**_I thought you would have learned from your mistakes by now Sora." _**Jenza sneered, eyes glinting with a hidden pleasure as his eyes darted between Sora's Keyblade resting silently on the floor to his own blade pinning the struggling brunette to the wall. Determination was dripping off of Sora's face in cold sweat as he tried to raise his rigid left hand up to wrench his foes weapon from his wrist. He had been caught off guard more then once over the last few hours and he wasn't about to make it a habit.

Jenza licked his bottom lip in enjoyment as he watched the spirit let out a low growl of frustration and throw him a look. With a soft chuckle, he snapped his fingers causing his Keyblade to shimmer and spark sending waves of electricity coursing through Sora's body and wiping the glare from his face for one of hot tears and pain. His very heart gave a shuddering jolt in his chest, skyrocketing off his rib cage and boiling the blood in his veins. His muscles clenched and snapped, skin tissue frying to a charcoal black and the smell of burnt flesh reaching his nose. The brunette's eardrums popped, blocking out the scream which he wasn't even sure escaped his throat before the seizers rattling his body knocked the Keyblade out of his severed wrist and sending it clattering to the floor with Sora immediately fallowing suit. His knees buckled, sore and red beneath his jeans and his hands slammed onto the floor black and bleeding.

It was only seconds of freedom before Jenza spoke once again, but Sora's ears were still recovering from there recent abuse to catch it.

But the vibration of footsteps reached what little feeling he had left in his hands.

His blue eyes widened and he turned his head with a snap. "Kairi!"

Sure enough, all his friends including a very wiped out Riku were running down the hall toward him at top speed. The look in Mickey's eyes was pure death and Riku was the runner up. Kairi looked just plain worried and Sora wondered how bad a shape he looked in right now.

Unfortunately Sora wasn't the only one who had noticed his friend's arrival.

With a hiss of anger, the spirit turned his head to stare into the look of madness shining merrily in Jenza's eyes.

"**_One shot's all I need to take care of all of them." he mumbled loud enough for Sora to hear._** "**_And I won't even use my key!"_**

He raised his hand swiftly, black energy swirling into a large orb in the palm of his right hand. Kairi and the others were only feet away from the brunette before they took notice of Jenza's forming attack and skidded to a halt. "Hold it!"

But Kairi didn't stop.

She was sick of not doing anything, sick of seeing Sora get hurt, just plan sick of luck not being on there side for once.

Well this time she was going to do something about it!

Sora's mouth dropped open in horror as he realized his girlfriend, his most prized possession, wasn't stopping and standing her ground.

"Kairi stay back!" he yelled, annoyance getting the better of him.

She shook her head, increasing her speed with her hair blowing wildly out behind her. Not even Sora's own words would stop her this time.

Jenza laughed. "**_Aww, is someone sick of always watching there boyfriend get picked on?"_**

Kairi's eyes flared.

"Kairi don't listen to him and just stop damn it!" Sora screamed, blue eyes blazing in fury. But nothing was stopping the red head.

His foe simply shrugged. "**_If she wants to be the first to die, fine by me." _**he stuck his foot out, positioning his body as a pitcher would in a game of baseball. "**_She died once; she could very well die again!"_**

Kairi let out a small gasp of surprise and began to slow down as she drank in the obstacle before her, but it was too late. She was to close for comfort and to far to dodge.

Sora's mind raced, desperate to save Kairi even in his critical state. His hands searched blindly around for his Keyblade but it was far near the other side of the wall and far out of his reach. It was then that Jenza pitched his attack sending the black mass of energy hurtling toward Kairi with crushing speed. In a state of panic, Sora's hands clasped around the closest object lying beside him and swung it out high above him with the force of a bat.

The mass of energy connected with the base of Jenza's key sending Sora skidding several feet back and into Kairi's arms for support. The black ball was sent flying into the left wall with the force of a bullet where it created a temporary hole before molding back into its original state undamaged.

Kairi bit her lower lip. The building was getting weirder by the minute.

Sora on the other hand was paying little attention to what else was going on around him. His gaze was fixed squarely on Jenza who's once bemused expression had changed into one of outmost terror. A smirk spread instantaneously across the spirits lips and with some extra leverage from Kairi, hoisted himself off the ground and onto his feet. He twirled the black Keyblade in his hand tauntingly getting used to its feel and texture. If it weren't for the fact he had rendered his enemy weaponless by being able to wield his own key, he would have dropped the thing in a heartbeat. Every pore and nerve on the flesh of his hand was becoming numb with cold from the tremendous waves of dark energy emitting from the key's structure.

Jenza failed to notice Sora's hidden trauma as he took a small step back as the brunette's gaze began to envelop him entirely. With a flick of his wrist, Sora's original Keyblade flew into his severed right hand and he shot off at Jenza with a cry of rage.

The dark spirit could do nothing but stand his ground with a fixed look of death. He had let Sora get the better of him but would not let him make it a habit. With a snap of his fingers the silver door behind him flew open. Sora brought his weapons plummeting into Jenza's flesh with a sickening crunch, throwing his whole weight against his foe and sending both crashing through the doorway to the other side.

"Sora!" Without hesitation Kairi sprinted through the doorway leaving the others standing in the hall in shock at what had just happened. Kairi's reckless behavior was starting to tick Riku off.

The silver haired teen brushed his hair out of his eyes before letting out a growl of annoyance. 'Well, lets follow her already damn it!"

Yuffie glanced at him. 'But Riku-"

"NO BUTS JUST MOVE YOUR ASS!" he took off down the hall, sneakers slapping against the tile floor. He prayed with all his might that the door would lead out of the horrendous building and somewhere without white walls and millions of doors. All of the others seemed to be thinking the same thing as they fallowed at Riku's heels and filed one by one through the silver doors leaving the labyrinth of hell behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The trip to the ground was longer then Sora had expected. It was as if everything had gone in slow motion like swimming through water as he had done in Atlantica so many years ago. The rush of wind hit him square in the face like dozens of cold, tiny needles, something he hadn't felt since he had chased after Jenza into the office building.

That had bee a mistake.

The ground suddenly came into view and the brunette held tight onto Jenza's arm, pushing him down with all his might as they collided with the hard, black surface. A cry of pain slipped from Jenza's mouth like music in Sora's ears happy to finally have him feel the same pain he had made him feel.

But it wasn't nearly enough. It would never be. Not until Jenza was dead and his breath stilled for all eternity.

The spirit was brought back from his dreams of triumph with a hard kick in the chest sending him tumbling off of Jenza and across the cement clutching his stomach in agony.

"Nnn…fuck, that was a bad move." he gasped, turning over onto his side. His foot scraped against something hard and Sora looked up to find the silver doors of the doorway starting to swing shut.

That's when he remembered.

The brunette bolted to his feet. "Wait, don't close!" he pressed his hand up against the door as it slammed shut barely missing his fingers. He yanked and tugged at the handle until the palms of his hands were raw; his Keyblades hung around his wrists like bracelets so he wouldn't have to put them down and open for Jenza's use. He quickly forgot about his enemy though as the doorway began to sink further into the brick wall which held it up.

"No…" Sora's heart skipped a beat. "NO! KAIRI! RIKU!" tears filled his eyes as panic began to set in yet again. But from out of no where Jenza's fist made contact with the side of his face and he was sent stumbling back and onto the ground. Stars winked in front of his azure blue eyes as everything slid in and out of focus from the impact. He turned his head to the side to rub the forming bruise on his face, but what he saw made him forget all his current agony and fill his heart with overwhelming dread.

He wasn't out of the building; he was on top of it. Over one hundred feet up in the air on top of the biggest building in the whole square shadowing the tiny pavement below which was the size of a doll house from Sora's point of view.

He suddenly became aware of the cold sweat dripping steadily from his brow and into his eyes leaving behind a sick tingling sensation on his skin. He managed to unfreeze his hand and wipe it away carelessly. The labyrinth he had fought so hard escape was suddenly feeling very welcoming. Even his wings were feeling useless.

Suddenly his mind snapped back into his current situation and he dodged rolled to the left just before one of Jenza's power balls came slamming toward him. He held both Keyblades out in front of him defensively still feeling on top of the game with his enemy's weapon.

It didn't last long.

A tremor shot through the nerves of Sora's hand causing his skin to blacken and burn from the handle of his enemy's key. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, being caught off guard from the sudden shock yet still holding on by sheer force of will. His wings spasm and twisted frantically on his back being far more sensitive then the rest of his limbs. The rest of his body remained still and unmoved but that didn't mean Jenza hadn't noticed.

"**_Problems Keybearer?"_** he smirked, the familiar glint of pride returning to his soulless eyes.

"What do you think?" Sora hissed trying to keep a firm grip on the weapon as it began to grow hot against the abused skin of his fingertips.

"**_I think it won't be too much longer until you lose control of my Keyblade Sora." _**he stretched out his left hand, beckoning his Keyblade forward. Sora's body gave an unexpected jolt as the black key lurched toward Jenza's fingertips.

The brunette growled, digging his heels into the ground to keep himself from moving. Jenza laughed at his failed attempts summoning a ball of black energy into his free hand as a warning. Sora's eyes narrowed, realizing if he didn't let go, he would be blasted off the edge of the building. But that would mean he would be right back where he started if Jenza obtained his weapon again.

His enemy waited irritably for the spirit to let go, clenching his outstretched hand into a fist so as to make his Keyblade tug harder at Sora's grasp. He raised the black energy over his head. "**_Give it up Keybearer!"_**

But Sora was ready. As soon as Jenza brought his hand down, he pressed down hard on his feet and leaped into the air using his wings to gain speed.

Jenza's key gave a tremendous tug on his hand causing the handle to cut into his sore flesh and send him tumbling a few feet. He quickly regained himself, straining the muscles in his wings as he tried to stay airborne against the key's force.

'_Shit, this things getting on my last nerve!' _Sora screamed in his head as he forced his wings to give a few strong, quick flaps. A sharp, needle thin, blast of black energy shot past his left cheek grazing the thin surface of his already bruised flesh. He felt the warm spill of blood drip steadily down his face before it was dragged into the wind by the rush of air stinging his eyes as he gained speed.

He had no idea where he was headed; staying close to the millions of rods and wires sticking out from the buildings top floor used to help get reception and T.V stations for god knows what. Jenza fallowed swiftly down below remaining on his own two legs instead of his wings which confused Sora to no end. He was vulnerable as ever yet his enemy wouldn't come up to greet him.

'_It's because he's weaponless.' _He thought smirking ever so lightly. ' _He knows he's in deep water now that I have-' _But his thoughts were cut short as the wires and rods below suddenly gave way to be replaced with a solid, black, metal wall which rose before him like a plague. Sora's first thought was to try and stop but it was already too late for that. He gave a tremendous flap of his wings, sending feathers scattering in his wake and feeling his muscles at the base of his white appendages stretch and burn with a fierce, fiery, pain. Never the less, they succeeded in sending his body soaring with the force of a bullet up high enough to roll onto the top of the wall.

What he didn't expect was a quick drop over the other side. He had assumed the wall was just another part of the building; a giant block of black stone with a door probably somewhere at the other end. Unfortunately for Sora, this was the complete opposite. His wings were to soar to hold him up any longer and Jenza's key was starting to rub against the bare bones in his hand which was completely drenched in blood and scraps of tissue and skin. He fell without thinking. Letting his mind wander out into the oblivion of black clouds above him. He screamed at it to come back to him. Help him think of someway to stop him from breaking his back upon whatever lay below, whether it be another part of the building or solid concrete. He wasn't sure.

He didn't want to know.

Jenza's key gave another tug at Sora's damaged hand and the ground came sooner then he had expected. He managed to twist his body to the side and land painfully on his left shoulder. His nerves spasm from the base of his shoulder bone to the tips of his fingers and left a funny numbness in its wake. The brunette shook it off and slowly crawled on all fours and letting his wings sag against his back in exhaustion. The pain in his hand was the most intense.

"Ah…" he clenched his eyes shut, trying to rid his heart of its quickened beating. It calmed down after several minutes, but the pain in his hand had for some reason suddenly turned numb. He slowly opened his eyes back up and found himself gazing at something he long sense had only seen in his nightmares.

The blood which had drenched his whole hand was now gone. Several small drops remained but with horrified eyes Sora watched as they were slowly sucked of his skin as if by some invisible vacuum beneath his hand. The longer he watched, the more it sank in that something was incredibly wrong. He raised his hand shakily, watching as the remaining blood from the wound dripped down onto the pink, glass surface and disappeared into the deathly cold material and form small, swirled, pictures within its texture.

Realization struck hard and he raised his head to stare at his surroundings. Pink and red stained glass spread out around him from all sides in a circular fashion until it stopped just before the towering black walls.

The stained glass painting from Hallow bastion.

The one from his previous nightmare created from the very blood which ran within his sixteen year old veins.

His whole body began to shake. It was faint at first; only a small tremble within his sore fingers and toes. But with time it began to grow until his very teeth were rattling in his skull. Not able to stand it any longer he leaped to his feet, stumbling back slightly as his shaking feet failed to hold him steady. A hand shot out suddenly from behind him clasping itself over his nose and mouth, wrenching his hands tightly behind his back where they stayed clasped firmly in his grip.

'**_Is something troubling you?' _**Jenza asked with his old, familiar, sneer back in working order.

Through Sora's never ending panic, he managed to glance to the side just in time to see Jenza's Keyblade sparkling into the small hold within the leather tie of his black cloak.

"**_Happy to see your little finger painting again?" _**He asked pressing his hand tighter around Sora's lower face. The teen struggled frantically in Jenza's hold growing dizzy from lack of air. He needed to get away. Get away from the painting and away from his enemy to his friends.

But suddenly Jenza's voice was just inches from his left ear. "**_You've ruined all my plans so far Keybearer." _**An eerie silence hung in between his words and the familiar coldness began to spread through Sora's pale skin. "**_Except…for one."_**

Sora barely heard his last few words. He was to busy trying to stay conscious. Hot tears beaded in the corner of his eyes as he fought for any small shred of oxygen to drag down into his burning lungs. His brain was screaming in hysteria causing shades of black and white to flutter before his eyes.

'_No…no, don't black out.'_

"**_No more games Sora."_**

'_I can't black out! I'm sick of this; I can't afford to make another mistake!'_

"**_I shall destroy the light of the worlds with my own two hands…"_**

'_Roxanne! Riku!'_

"**_And cover the world in darkness forever!"_**

'_KAIRI!'_

He couldn't help it. No matter how powerful he had become, no matter how hard he fought, his body had reached its limit. Slowly his straining muscles began to relax and his whole body slumped back into Jenza's arms with his eyelids sinking over his azure blue orbs and sending him into darkness.

'……_help.'_

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Me: We are at the end! About two more chapters and then an epilogue for a dramatic closing. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll try and update.

REVIEW! NOWS!

Sora: Did she just say 'nows?'

Riku: Yeah. Its hyper teenager talk.

Me: SHUSH!


	28. Breaking Point

I do not own any characters in this except for Roxinne and Jenza. Sora and the others are copy righted by Square- enix and Disney. Unbelievable, I know. I can't believe it either. XD

Me: So, word of warning. This A LONG CHAPTER!

Sora: Thirty pages.

Riku: it took her awhile.

Me: You have no idea. But I appreciated the increase in the number of reviews, you guys rock. Plus I got several for "jingle belles." I miss working on that one.

NOW READ!

Ch: 28 "Breaking Point"

Kairi knew little about how much time had passed since she had ran through the door after Sora. Confusion had consumed her as soon as she had reached the other side of the doorway hoping to see the brunette battling his black cloaked foe with Riku fallowing close behind her. Instead, she found herself atop the black surface of a building overlooking the town square below. This wouldn't have shocked her do to the fact she had already traveled quit a few floors up with the king and the others in there search for Riku. What really scared her was that she was not on top of the building she had just left.

It was across the square from her. Golden doors and all.

Immediately she had panicked, calling out to her friends and listening for answers. It wasn't until her voice had grown hoarse, that she heard a familiar voicing calling back to her from across the square. Carefully, she ran over to the edge of the building and squinted out into the distance. She could just make out Riku's Silver hair from the building perpendicular from hers.

"Riku, what's going on?" she screamed over the roar of the wind.

"Not sure, but Mickey's over here with me!" he screamed back. "Yuffie and Squall must be somewhere close by!"

A faint bark of "It's Leon!" echoed from the building towering several feet above Kairi a few yards away.

"What about Donald and Goofy?" She called back feeling her throat give a nasty throb of pain.

"There over on the building across from Leon and Yuffie's!" Mickey replied sounding severely stressed. "Clearly Jenza doesn't want us interfering again…"

Kairi clenched her teeth, feeling raw anger bubbling to the surface. Once again, Jenza had succeeded in separating her from Sora. No matter how hard they both tried, they could never be together no more then twenty minutes because Jenza was always on there tail.

With a slowly, raspy, intake of breath, Kairi sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest being careful to keep her torn, blood covered, skirt down.

'_Great…now I'm back where I started.' _she thought glumly. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away hastily. She had shed enough tears for one journey and none of them had done her any good.

It was almost becoming unbearable; the feeling of being so helpless. She could do nothing for Sora except get in his way. And even when she was gone, Sora was having a hard enough time on his own. Everything was heading either down hill or in a straight line yet Kairi felt as if she were splattered like paint upon a canvas; sprawled in every direction with little sense of self control.

But above all her worries and woes, one thing lingered on the edge of her thoughts devouring what confidence she still had.

The prophecy.

Her heart sank to the very soles of her shoes and took its time on coming back up. She had spent the last few hours lying to herself. Saying it was all just a lie and that everything would turn out alright in then end like it had twice before. It would be a fairy tale ending; her, Sora, and her friends back on Destiny Island in one piece with a quiet, long life ahead of them. Sora would not have to die; the world would somehow find its light on its own, Jenza would be dead, and the King back at his throne being his normal, happy-go-lucky self.

But she had enough sense to know there was a flaw in her happy ending. A very big flaw.

And love wouldn't be enough to fix it this time.

Kairi raised her hand and clutched her magic staff in her hand tightly; her eyes narrowed toward the golden door building. "Sora…I'm sorry."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Riku banged his fists furiously upon the black metal railing of the tower paying no attention to the King's sorrowful looks. He was pissed. Pissed at being separated from his friends again, sick of being pushed aside, sick of absolutely everything.

"God damn it! Why does that damn ass always put us in the most god awful fucking place?" he roared giving the blacked railing one final pound before withdrawing his throbbing, bruised hands.

Mickey didn't reply, slightly taken back by his friend's anger. His ears were pressed down flat upon the back of his head showing his new found worry to his already troubled audience. Even now, he knew things were beginning to become completely hopeless.

Suddenly Yuffie's voice came soaring over from the other side of the square. "Shut the hell up Riku, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why we're stuck on top of four big ass sky-scrapers completely out of reach of each other with no chance of getting off while Sora's fighting a psychopathic wacko to his death!"

A loud smack echoed by shortly after fallowed by a cry of protest.

But Riku wasn't in the mood.

"That really helped Yuffie you know good bi-" but he was interrupted as Mickey let out a cry of rage and the teen found his already sore body being crushed flat against the pavement by some strong, anonymous force.

The king lowered his Keyblade watching the teen struggle against his gravity spell with flames of anger dancing in his eyes. "Riku, don't even think about taking your anger out on us! We feel as frustrated about it all as much as you!"

At these words, Riku stopped struggling and the gravity spell immediately lost its effect leaving him to catch his breath. Mickey hopped over to the railing and gazed out across the square to the towering building in which they had been trapped in no more then an hour ago. He knew Sora and Jenza were still there. Caught within a battle that none of them were meant to meddle in.

"So now what do we do?" Riku asked coldly. He leaned against the railing, not bothering to brush back his silvery locks as they scattered across his eyes like a liquid veil hiding the hopelessness which was beginning to show through his emerald green orbs.

"There's…not much we can do." The King sighed with a heavy uneasiness. He was starting to feel worn. Emotionally stressed like the rest of his companions from the past events. Never in all his years of being King had he expected to experience such tragedy and frustration. "It's all up to Sora now."

Riku glanced at him before letting out a soft, dry, chuckle. "Sora can get through anything."

The King didn't reply to this; he was to busy watching Riku's eyes for any sign of resentment. He knew Riku hadn't forgotten about the prophecy and he was in no hurry to remind him of it.

"Riku…don't lie to yourself." he told him sadly watching the boy reaction to his words. "You know about Sora's fate."

"Who cares about fate?" Riku snapped without even raising his head. "Since when has fate ever had control over us? We are above that! I'm above it, Kairi's above it, and Sora is above it without a doubt! If fate had any control over Sora he would of died two years ago back at Hallow Bastion and if he didn't die then, then he wont…die…NOW!"

His words buzzed in Mickey's quivering ears as Riku stood still as stone leaning over the black railing. An uncomfortable silence hung in between the two and traveled out amongst the cold night air. For the first time, Mickey couldn't bring himself to speak before his old friend.

Without a word the mouse hopped up onto the railing beside Riku and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge and tail swishing behind him. The teen made no reply to acknowledge his presence but the King did notice a small tremor run through his body fallowed by a very faint sniff.

This was bad.

He silently watched Riku's hand tremble against the railing forcing the lump forming within the restraints of his throat to flee from his system. For once, Mickey was at loss for words. None being powerful enough to bring his friend relief from the mass of thoughts and feelings tangling themselves into an unbreakable web within his once broken heart. A web not even friendship and trust could break, but only the painful truth and a harsh slap of reality.

The two things Mickey wished he wouldn't have to give at a time like this. But it was only at this time that it was necessary.

It was the only thing that he could give Riku that wasn't another senseless lie that he could add to his tangled web and make it worse.

"Fate…is an interesting thing Riku." he began quietly, breaking the shivering silence and catching the teens attention. "It's something nobody wants to go through. The biggest thing which causes people fear is that of which they have no control over. So what do they do, they try and go against fate. Challenging it and relying entirely on free will."

"But fate happens for a reason Riku. It has control over us no matter what we do. If we decide to go up against fate, it is our fate to do so as ironic as that may sound. You went up against your fate and look at how you are now."

Riku was still now, his eyes shining and glassy as they fixed themselves on the ground below. His fingers tapped nervously on the metal rail echoing through the air. "I know all about my fate…my fate was my fault." he silenced his tapping. "But Sora…" he looked up at the King fixing his gaze with his. " Sora's different. He deserves none of this."

Mickey nodded painfully in agreement. "Sora has done nothing wrong. But his fate is different then yours. Sometimes, you don't have to do anything wrong to deserve such a horrible fate. It's the persons own choice."

"What does that mean?" Riku growled.

The king's ears twitched. "It means that Sora is at a point in his life where he has two roads he can take. One completes the final chapter in his life while the other leads to elements worse then pain and death."

"But I thought you said Sora didn't have a choice because of his fate?" Riku practically screamed letting his sorrow and confusion get the better of him.

"Fate is nothing but a series of roads we must travel which makes up the backbone of life." the mouse spoke firmly. "You had a choice, you made several wrong choices, and you paid for it. That's life Riku. That's how fate works. That's what Sora's going to have to figure out for himself."

Riku could find nothing to say to this except stare blankly at his hands which had turned white over time. What Mickey said was the truth and nothing he could think up could argue against it. There was no loop hole he could find, no mistake, no chance of pure luck that could save his friend from his death. Sora was left to dangle helplessly on the strings of fate like a puppet behind a glass wall where he couldn't reach.

But Sora knew. He had no doubt about that. The problem was Sora was at a point in his life where he would reach his breaking point and there would be no one there to comfort him. The pain of being torn between living in a nightmare with your friends and sweet death was something grotesque enough to drive anyone out of there minds.

And all Riku could do was sit and wait.

Then it hit him.

"Mickey," he croaked not even bothering to try and swallow the massive lump in his throat. "You said Sora only had two choices right?"

He nodded, narrowing his eyes at the clouded sky.

"What if Jenza kills him?" he whispered heatedly damning himself to hell for ever saying such a thing out loud.

But at a time like this, it felt necessary.

"That path," The King snapped, not even looking at Riku. "is not an option at this moment."

"But what if it happens?"

Instead of an outburst of anger like the teen had expected, Mickey simply shrugged; pressing his round black ears flat against his head. "Then we'll find out soon enough."

A loud cry from Yuffie ended there conversation and Riku squinted into the distance to see what all the fuss was about. Yuffie was pointing at the square below frantically, a look of uneasiness set in her features.

"Guys, I think we got a problem!" Donald's voice rang out from a nearby building. Without a word, Riku flung himself against the railing to get a good look at what was causing all the commotion below only to be greeted with a fresh, new, wave of terror.

The heartless which had previously covered the tainted concrete of the town square had tripled ten times forming a sea of black and yellow. This wouldn't have bothered Riku nearly as much if all the vile pairs of yellow eyes weren't staring up at him and the others.

"…Shit." he muttered watching as they began to dig there claws into the black sidings of there buildings and began to steadily climb. He glanced at Mickey who nodded passing the nod onto Yuffie and Leon who were taking out there weapons without question. Donald gave them thumbs up standing next to Goofy with there staff and shield out and ready. Kairi give a small, nervous smile taping her weapon against the railing.

"Prepare to fight guys!" he yelled, unsheathing his soul eater.

So much for waiting.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Some things were just so simple and so bliss that you could never bring yourself to throw it away.

'_Sora…'_

The assuring melody of silence, the soft trickle of darkness. Being hidden away from everything and not having to deal with its burden. Letting it become nothing but a nightmare never to be returned to again except in memory.

'_Sora…you need to listen…'_

But he wouldn't. He was sick of listening. He had lost count of how many times he had blacked out over the past few days…hours…minutes. He no longer knew. He was just going to stay.

'_Don't give up now! Hurry, you don't have much time.'_

He had never had time in the first place. What difference would it make now? Besides Kairi-

…………. Kairi.

'_SORA OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

That was Roxinne's voice.

'_NOW!'_

His eyes snapped open barely having time to register his surroundings before a sharp, pointed, object came driving down into his right palm cutting through to the other side and pinning it against stained glass. Screaming was nothing but a challenge at this point; not having enough air in his aching lungs to express his new found pain barely two minutes into his awakening into hell. Instead he swore, letting tears flood from his eyes and burn the wounds on his face.

The brunette made an effort to reach his free hand over and pull what he found was a dagger from his torn flesh, but Jenza pressed one large boot down upon his wrist hard enough to send the delicate bones popping one by one. Madness danced in his eyes, watching Sora's face pool with tears of pain.

"**_Welcome back to reality Spirit!" _**he spat bringing his face down closer to his prey and gazing into his hazy blue eyes. "**_I was hoping you would wake up so me and you can make a little proposition."_**

Sora bit back the words he wanted to throw at him in a rage of un-kept fury, but assuming the position he was in, he had enough common sense left in his numbing brain to know better. His right hand began to twitch and shake; not used to the foreign object blocking the path of his torn nerves.

His silence made Jenza smile. "**_No reply? Good. Then I'll spare you the explanation and get straight to the point."_**

His eyes flickered to the side for a spare moment before rotating back to Sora. The brunette fallowed it, noticing a small, familiar glimmer not to far from Jenza's foot.

His Keyblade.

Or in proper terms….

… his heart.

He watched as Jenza removed his foot from his fractured wrist and began to bring it down upon his sparkling weapon. His hair stood on end, an unknown source of defense rising within him like a cat on alert. Anger boiled and spat in his gut making him feel like he was on fire. For one small moment all the pain seemed to fade away from him, leaving nothing but a mix of un-controlled emotions.

Sora didn't even try to think. He was nothing but a spectator in the crowd watching himself from a distance with wide eyes as his other self drew back his legs and sent them plummeting up into Jenza's ribs. He fell back, caught off guard for once giving Sora the opportunity to reach over with his fractured hand and pull the dagger out of his flesh in one swift movement.

He was on his feet in seconds; completely ignoring his Keyblade and thrusting the dagger deep into Jenza's chest feeling warm, hot blood flow out onto his fingers coating them like black ink.

The spectator Sora couldn't take it any longer and immediately he snapped back to reality, jumping away from Jenza and staring at him with a horrified yet hopeful look. He watched his enemy stagger to the edge of the stained glass platform, clutching his hand to the weapon dug deep into his flesh.

Wait a minute-the edge?

It wasn't until now he had realized the change in his surroundings. Sure, the same old pain in the ass glass platform but now instead of it being connected to the top of an office building it was over six hundred feet above the town square which looked about the size of a Monopoly board from where he stood.

His brain began to drown in waves of confusion but a small, dark laugh saved him from passing out. He looked back up at Jenza as his eyes glimmered a deep, hungry red; flashing like headlights as his body began to feel the effects of Sora's attack.

"**_Do… You really…think," _**he gasped, curling his shaking fingers around the hilt of the blade slowly. "**_that such a simple weapon can destroy me?"_**

Sora didn't react to this.

Jenza laughed loudly, placing his heels on the edge of the platform and folding his black wings in against his back. "**_I give you credit for coming this far Sora. Perhaps a gold star for great achievement would make you feel like all your hard works actually paying off."_**

"SHUT UP!" Sora roared not even trying to control his anger anymore. A little voice in the back of his head was squeaking at him to get a grip on himself but the memory and pain of his rude awakening was making it twice as difficult.

Plus the dagger had done nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Or at least, it seemed like it hadn't. Either way, Jenza was still standing and that was enough to drive Sora out of his mind.

Once again he found his body moving without him in a reckless fashion. Sora swiped his Keyblade up in his injured hand, feeling the skin heal as the warm, glass like texture of his weapon pressed against his palm. His vision was almost hazy with rage but that didn't stop him from aiming a powerful blow at Jenza's head fast and quick enough to break his neck like a toy doll.

But it wasn't that easy.

With his usual sick, twisted smile, Jenza let his muscles relax and let his body fall back into the nothingness letting the edge of his boots scrap against the glass platform before slipping away into the dark air. Sora's Keyblade missed by a meter causing him to stumble off balance and almost plummet over the side in Jenza's wake but a swift flap of his wings saved him the trouble.

Quickly Sora fell to his knees leaning over the edge in disbelief as his enemy plummet toward the heartless infested world below not even bothering to open up his wings and save himself.

"**_Time for the finale!"_** Jenza yelled up at Sora with madness fluttering in and out of his features as his hair danced wildly around his face like a ghost. His words meant nothing to Sora who was already celebrating as his enemy fell down, down, down until his body was nothing but an ant in Sora's eyes until he finally smacked into the sea of heartless which had flooded the town square and disappeared beneath there black bodies almost instantly.

It had happened so fast, yet it was too good to be true.

Something had to be wrong. There was no doubt about it. The voice in the back of Sora's head reminded him every passing second. But it was too late. Sora's damaged mind was ready to except anything that was thrown it him that had to do with Jenza being defeated. He was ready to go home, ready to take his friends and head back on the gummiship even if it meant leaving all the heartless in this world.

He no longer cared.

And with that thought in mind, the little voice in the back of his head went silent.

Which made the last shreds of Sora's sanity unprotected and easily capable of breaking.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kairi wasn't one to spend her time fighting.

When she was back on the island, Riku and Sora had always fought one another ever since they were little kids with wooden swords. But things of course had changed over the years and the wooden swords were soon replaced with Keyblades and Riku's Soul eater turning the whole 'play nice' duels into tests of fate. Sora would come home bloody while Riku would be bruised from head to toe. After Duals the two mostly came over to Kairi's house and rested up while mouthing each other off on how each one had gotten an easy hit and who cheated.

Typical boys.

But Kairi had never participated in any of this. It looked like something that was meant only for the boys. She knew about Yuffie of course but Yuffie was… well…an exception.

And now here she stood. Whacking heartless after heartless with her staff and attempting to burn them back into hell with weak fire spells and no elixirs to refuel her. Riku and the others seemed to be holding there ground, each having a partner to back them up.

But Kairi was alone. And by Riku's constant glances, she knew she was in more danger then the others.

Just her luck.

A cold, burning pain brought her back to reality as a heartless dug its claws into her flesh drawing blood. If it wasn't for Kairi's previous battles she would have fainted right then and their. But her irritation kept her will strong and without a word she brought her staff sailing into the things body leaving behind a puff of black smoke and a glimmering sparkle of a heart which quickly soared away to find its owner.

"Hey Riku, how's it going?" She heard Leon call over from across the square.

Riku glanced up at him and leaned over the side of the building to check. His face paled over to a milky white, something Kairi hadn't seen him do in a while.

That could only mean one thing.

"Leon, I think the fucking things just multiplied," he shouted back with strain in his voice. Kairi slammed the nearest heartless into the floor and looked over the side of the building only to find herself staring into a sea of black, squiggly, dots with skittle yellow eyes.

Crap.

Cold claws grabbed at her legs once again, but before she could turn around and let her fresh anger out in a blazing shower of fire something misshapen and black came shooting down from the sky, whizzing past Kairi and out of sight.

The others took notice, blinking around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Leon shouted across the square to no one in particular.

Before anyone could answer, a low rumble irrupted from the center of the town square shaking the building resting beneath Kairi's feet. The red head glanced over at Riku who had his gaze fixed on something below. Slowly she fallowed his gaze and stumbled over to the edge of the structure.

The heartless in the square were moving, almost in a ripple formation as if something had disturbed it. The black form from earlier hung in Kairi's mind, giving her a reasonable explanation. But that didn't even answer half the questions which began forming in her mind as the wind began picking up around her, almost tossing her skirt up over her head. Immediately she pulled it down, keeping her eye on the swarm of heartless below which she now noticed had quieted down ever since the disturbance. If she didn't know any better, she would of thought they were waiting for something.

"Riku, what's-" but he shushed her.

"Hold it Kairi, I got a bad feeling." he shouted in as best a whisper as he could. The King was perched up atop the railing on the side of the building still as stone watching the square below. Both of them new when danger was coming better then anyone Kairi had known. Even better then Sora.

But what did you expect after staying in darkness for so long? You were bound to learn something.

"Squall, what's going on down there?" Kairi heard Yuffie scream from across the square. "This is so boring! We got to go find Sora!"

"Yuffie, if you didn't have black hair I would swear you were blonde!" he cried out, reaching his breaking point. "Shut it, we don't know what's going on-"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET!" Riku roared.

Then it happened.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora couldn't bring himself to move his body from the edge of the platform, swept off into his little dream world of possibilities which had been shut out for what seemed like an eternity.

He was alive, he had done it! He had to of done it! Fate would never be this cruel. Not after all he had gone through and all the effort he had put in.

Yet something in his heart told him it wasn't right.

Well screw trusting your heart; this was what he had been waiting for! Now all he had to do was soar down below and find Kairi and the others beneath the mass of heartless, grab the gummiship and go. For once it was going to be easy and they were going to go home and forget everything. He would never touch the Keyblade again.

Never.

The possibility almost made him grab his weapon and throw it off the platform in hopes of it shattering in the square below just like Jenza had.

But it was his heart. He knew better.

With a smile playing on his bruised face, Sora hopped to his feet and went over to pick up his Keyblade which he had dropped behind him after Jenza had fallen. The structure gleamed up at him, pulsing with a feeling he couldn't really describe. The pulse made him hesitate, not wanting to go back to feeling the way he had not so long ago. But he figured it was just him and reached out and picked it up anyway.

Then the noise came.

He didn't notice it at first. Thinking that the heartless had plowed into some building below (hopefully the one he had gotten stuck in.) But the key in his hand gave a nasty throb which burned his chest like a bee sting catching him off guard.

Silently he looked over the edge of the platform, his eyes pleading for something wonderful to appear. Like his friends all soaring up to meet him safe and sound or all the heartless melting into the ground like wax. But of course none of this was waiting for him and he was a fool to hope for such a thing.

The square now looked like a whirlpool of ants, spinning faster and faster into a sinking funnel which glowed a bright, sickly, green shining off the mirror siding of the buildings gaiting it from every side like a horror movie. The heartless seemed to blend into one another, there yellow eyes fading into nothing creating a thick, black, spinning, lake of darkness.

Sora watched in horror, every muscle in his body freezing in place. His azure blue eyes were wide, creating a window into his cluttered mind and the tension growing within reaching its breaking point.

Then he heard it.

A sound, almost like the swift roar of the ocean mixed in with fresh thunder. A loud booming voice which rattled Sora's eardrums until he thought they would bleed a river of crimson down his neck and cast him into a world of silence where he would never hear himself scream to the bloody world around him.

" **_Sssooorraaaa!" _**it boomed, forming words barely audible over its raging echo. "**_Come down and play!"_**

The brunette's wings snapped straight out bringing a scatter of white feathers. He bolted to his feet, staring down at the black, spinning, hell which stared back at him with two enormous orb like, yellow, eyes.

Jenza's eyes.

"**_It's time to end this spirit!" _**He roared. "**_Throw yourself into the darkness and end the age of light forever! Let your heart be shattered and feed the darkness with your power!"_**

"SORA!"

Sora snapped his head to the side, recognizing the distant voice coming from below. Squinting, he could just make out a bunch of small figures on top of each building surrounding the square which he realized with horror was his friends.

Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Yuffie, Leon, Donald, and Goofy.

All of them. Down where he couldn't reach without facing his death.

At that moment, something inside Sora's head snapped. The rush of happiness he had experienced earlier was diminished leaving him worse then he was before. He was caught between life and death with no one to comfort him, no one to tell him what to do, no one to give him directions, stuck up on a platform above the ultimate darkness as it waited to devour his flesh and crush his heart into millions of peaces leaving his friends to an even worse fate with no one there to protect them. No hope, no love, no strength….

…no light.

The more Sora thought about it, the more helpless he began to feel. It sank into his skin, turning his blood into acid and burning his insides until smoke clouded his fractured mind trying to find a way to escape. His hands bawled into fists, digging his nails into his wounded flesh and creating a fresh new wave of blood to course through the creases in his fingers. The pain was ecstatic but Sora had grown so used to it that his body barely reacted. No normal teenage boy would stand there bleeding without uttering a word or wave his hand around like a maniac asking for a band-aid. No normal teenage boy should ever have to become so numb and go through so much all because he had no choice.

'_There's nothing I can do about this…any of this.'_

It wasn't long before the tears came. Hot, boiling tears which ran down his face in rivers of rage and agony threatening to drown him. He was on his knees beating his bloody fists upon the platform screaming and sobbing, crying out nonsense not even he could understand. Every memory, every detail, every image of everything he had experienced came rushing past him making him cry even harder as he realized none of it had mattered. Bringing Kairi back to life wouldn't stop her from dieing again. Her sacrifice to save him wouldn't free him from his fate. Turning back from the dark wouldn't save his fate either. Nothing anyone did would save him or his friends from the darkness.

"WHY?" he sobbed, beating his wounded fists against the glass watching it shatter and then reform good as new. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING TO ME? WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING GO RIGHT FOR ONCE? WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE?" The sky rang with his words and he didn't care if Jenza and his friends could hear him. He was broken, shattered to the hidden stars and left to rot.

Shaking with tears Sora raised his swollen eyes to the clouded sky. "Just tell me why…" he choked sending his last shred of hope out into the endless void above him.

Not expecting an answer, he carefully lowered his head down onto the cold glass feeling his wet cheeks slowly begin to go numb and cried silently to himself.

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

"Sora, where are you?… SORA!" Kairi cried out, holding onto the railing of her sky scraper to keep from falling in. Darkness rammed itself against the building threatening to knock it over. Riku and the others weren't doing so well either as they frantically tried to get to higher grounds.

At least they _had_ higher grounds.

From what had happened so far, Kairi had been able to piece together the situation. Jenza had fallen into the mass of heartless within the square and used his power to blend with the heartless to turn himself into a giant, godlike, creature which could cast the whole universe in darkness.

Yeah, she thought that just about hit the nail on the head.

But this wasn't what worried her. The creature had spoke, nearly making her go deaf. Only if Sora sacrificed himself to the darkness would the creature be able to cast the world in darkness and destroy light forever. She had heard this several times before, but now it was beginning to sink in.

The thought of Sora being alone with this burden put upon his shoulders made her want to cry. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. Crying wasn't going to help Sora.

But now that she thought about it, nothing could help Sora. He could never defeat a creature as powerful as the one Jenza had become. Plus the prophecy…

Feeling helpless and reaching her breaking point, Kairi raised her head to the sky trying hard to look past the clouds and imagine the shining, bright stars above blinking down at her in all there wondrous beauty.

"Please…" she whispered. " Please help Sora. Anyone, anything, please help him get through this. Help him make the right choice."

And then she added, her voice straining to get the words out. "Even if it means I never have to see him again…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"_Hey Sora….."_

Over time, the brunette had stopped crying shaking every so often with an additional sniff. He cracked open one puffy, red, eye, not having any sense of how long he had been laying there in his own misery.

"_Look at me. Turn around."_

The hair prickled on the back of Sora's neck and he slowly turned his aching body over. He blinked once, twice, and then a third as he realized Roxinne was sitting behind him smiling her usual sad smile at him with her white wings folded up against her back.

Sora lowered his gaze. He didn't like her seeing him like this.

"_I was wondering when you were going to break." _she told him calmly. "_Even after all the lectures me and King Mickey gave you we knew it would take awhile for it to sink in."_

"Well what's it matter?" Sora choked; his throat dry and throbbing from screaming. "There's no hope for me."

Roxinne stared at him sadly and Sora snapped. "Don't stare at me like that, I don't want your pity Roxa-…..Roxinne!" he spat feeling tears threaten his eyes again.

A smile played on her pale lips and she laughed lightly. "_Roxanne or Roxinne, it doesn't matter. None of them were ever my real name."_ She sighed as if remembering something but she quickly turned her attention back to Sora. "_But I'm not giving you any pity. You don't deserve it."_

The brunette looked at her.

"_What I'm saying is me and King Mickey told you dozens of times what was going to be expected of you. We didn't say it was going to be easy, we didn't say everything was going to run smoothly. You thought it was going to be just like every other time you were put in a life and death situation and that you would find some sort of loop hole and get out of it which you have a knack of doing." _Roxinne raised her voice at this point. "_But this is an entirely different situation Sora. You determine the future of the world and you are the light of the universe."_

"But why-"

"_Why? No one knows why. Why was Jenza chosen to be the Spirit of darkness? Why was Kairi chosen to be a princess? Why was Mickey chosen to be King? No one knows, it just is. It's something that we are born to do and learn to live with. But for you Sora, it goes beyond what you want. Your decision determines the future for years to come."_

"I…I know that," Sora mumbled realizing Roxinne's words made a lot of sense. "I just… I don't want my friends to be sad if I died. Then I would feel like everything I did was wrong."

"_You have to consider what's best for your friends. Or more importantly, your friends kids, and there kids, kids. Do you really want them to grow up in a world of darkness and hate?"_

"No but…" he glanced at his Keyblade lying several feet away and it glowed in reply. "It's… not easy."

Roxinne nodded, folding her hands quietly under her chin listening.

"I've always…came out on top of everything. I was a hero, always saving people. My friends cared so much for me, I couldn't stand ever disappointing them. "Sora stood up slowly, looking up at the sky as a few stray stars shone through the veil of clouds. " But then, this prophecy thing came along and the fact that my friends had known, after all the hard work I had done to make them happy and not worry about me, it hurt…a lot. "

Roxinne nodded. "_If it wouldn't of hurt, it wouldn't have been natural."_

Sora shrugged. "I know. But I let my anger get the better of me and turned to the darkness… killed Kairi… hurt Riku… I did so many bad things to them, half of which are unforgivable yet they still stuck by me." The more he thought about, the more his tears and anger seemed childish to him. His whole body felt numb and sick like he had just gotten over a cold.

Suddenly he felt a reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder and Roxinne was by his side smiling at him in understanding. "You've done a lot for your friends Sora and they've done so much for you. It's time you reward them for all there hard work. For sticking by you even when times were tough."

He smiled slightly, suddenly feeling the pain in his abused hands. "Do they know? Riku and the others?"

The angel nodded. "_They know. But there like you were, they don't want to give in to the truth."_

Sora swallowed, about to ask the question which had been tugging at his throat. "Then that means Kairi knows, right?"

"_She knows… she knows better then the rest of them."_

He nodded, tears stinging at his eyes again. "Do you think… I'll be able to see her again before I… go?"

Roxinne smiled. "_That is entirely up to you Sora."_

"Well that helps," Sora grumbled. But he quickly caught the look in Roxinne's eyes and straightened up.

"_So are you ready to fulfill your fate Keybearer?"_

Out of all the questions Sora had been asked this one was by far the hardest to answer. Death would be a whole knew experience for him and to top it all off, he didn't know how he was going to do it.

But still…

He swallowed and looked Roxinne in the eye, keeping his face straight and serious. "I'm ready."

She smiled at him and clapped her hands. "_I'm proud of you Sora_." Suddenly her body began to glimmer and fade making Sora jumped back in surprise. She was leaving him.

"W-wait! How do I destroy Jenza anyway?" he asked frantically.

She shrugged giving him a small, teasing grin. "_Use your heart Sora. Fallow it. Only you would know the answer."_

The brunette opened his mouth but shut it as Roxinne's image faded away entirely leaving him alone. If that had been a trick question, he wasn't getting any answers so far.

A soft tug at his chest made him turn around to stare at his Keyblade which was glowing brightly, beckoning him to come over.

He obeyed, taking several steps forward and curling his bruised fingers around the handle feeling blazing warmth spread throughout his whole entire body down to the tips of his toes. He let out a warm sigh, feeling his body relax as light radiated around him fairy like and his wings slowly stretched out away from his back.

"Trust my heart, huh?" he said to himself looking over his Keyblade with searching eyes. "Then maybe… I had the answers all along."

Quietly he closed his eyes, standing there with silence pressing upon him from all sides. The roar of the darkness below licked at his ears and the thoughts of his friends tapped at his brain but he pushed everything away until all he could feel and hear was light.

Minutes passed. Hours, days, years. He stood there taking in everything around him and everything inside of him. Unlocking all doors, all thoughts, secrets, memories, every little crevice of his heart that he had forgotten or never been to before. Forever searching, craving knowledge, learning more about himself that he had never known existed.

"**_SPIRIT! COME FOURTH AND FOR FILL YOUR DESTINY!" _**Jenza roared from below.

Immediately Sora's eyes snapped open.

He could feel the dark aura from below clearly now, pulling and scratching at him to try and bring him down. Sora ignored it, lowering his Keyblade to his side and walking up to the side of the platform and putting the end of his sneakers at the edge so he was staring down at the square with Jenza's enormous yellow eyes piercing into him.

Slowly he closed his eyes, carefully folding his wings in tight against his back…

…and he let himself fall.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: PRAISE THE LORD OF ANIME, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Sora: Whoo… I think.

Riku: Don't think.

Me: All of you Review! The next chapter is the LAST! Plus the Epilogue. After three year working on this, I'm finally ending it! Oh, and don't kill me. I know a lot of you want to for certain things but I wouldn't try. Hahahah! That's Wishes job, anyway . 

Sora: Yup

NOW REVIEW!

… please?


	29. Bittersweet

Me: Final Chapter, hang on tight!

Ch: 29

"Bittersweet"

Surreal.

That was the one word which described everything Sora was feeling. The small, worn, bond which had kept Sora's state of mind tied down had broken. The bond which resides in all of us that you acknowledge when your standing at the edge of a steep cliff staring fixed down into the black abyss leading to the bottom and part of you ponders over the question "What if I just jump in? let myself fall? Would I break?" But you know better then to try it and give in to the fear.

Sora's mind was blank as he watched transfixed as his feet soared up above him and the glass platform gazed down at him eerily coating his body with its twisted images from the moonlight which had begun to shine out from its veil of clouds making the glass spray out colors and shine heavily. But the platform slowly grew smaller in the distance as he fell feeling the wind tear and rip at his body. His wounded fingers were numb with cold and the remaining tears on his face had frozen and aloud themselves to be stolen by the wind. His wings ached to be let out, to stop the brunette from falling to his death but they stayed tucked tightly behind him trailing feathers into the black abyss.

But Sora's mind was elsewhere. Images of his friends, his adventures, every person, place, and thing he had ever seen in his short life came flickering before him. Him and Kairi playing on Destiny Island, Riku battling him at Hallow Bastion, Leon, Cloud, Mickey, Roxanne, the taste of ice cream, the joy of beating Riku in video games, the simple things which eventually led up to what matter the most to him. Everything in the world he hadn't seen but longed too that would end up being destroyed if he didn't do something about it.

Suddenly his heart gave a nasty throb and Sora's eyes dilated in fear. What if he messed up? What if he ended up killing himself and nothing would be all right again? His life would be wasted and his death in vain.

' _You can't turn back now…just believe. Only you can do this.' _his conscious told him. ' _You've had to many doubts. Don't doubt the power within you or you will never be able to use all that it has to offer.'_

Sora closed his eyes and then slowly opened them watching the clouds swirl and drift across the sky letting small beacons of light shine through; waiting to be free from there dark prison. Carefully Sora reached his hand out against the force of the wind wanting to wipe the clouds away and touch the stars with his fingertips feeling there strong, bright, warmth against his skin. The moon would shine brighter then it had in ages becoming the skies most precious jewel showering the worlds with its penetrating glow.

It would be beautiful.

And for that one moment his friends would look up in awe drinking in the beauty which had been taken from them and forget everything that had happened. There faces would be pure, almost child like as the light caressed there skin and found its home in there eyes where they would reflect the beauty back into the sky creating a never ending cycle of peace and purity.

Everything would be at peace. Light would reign supreme and the only darkness would be the sadness brought to those who had lost someone or something special in there lives. A darkness light enough to create anger yet remain bittersweet till it passed and people moved on with there lives.

All of this was what the future held in store for the universe and everything within it.

Sora knew and hoped for this future. His heart was set on it and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if it meant that the future had no place for him.

The roar of the wind took a different pitch and the sky suddenly became jagged with the blackened outline of sky scrappers rising up on all sides of him like jail bars. He let his hand drop to his side keeping his gaze locked on the sky above as the stars battled with the clouds trying to push them away and let the midnight sky let itself be known to human eyes again.

"SORA!"

Quickly he averted his gaze and locked his eyes on Kairi's.

And for a moment time seemed to stop.

He drank in her appearance from her blood soaked ankles to the horrified expression slapped across her bruised face as she stood gapping atop a loan banged up office building with her weapon in her hand hanging limply at her side as she stared at him transfixed. Sora could only imagine the thoughts running through her head. All of her worst fears boiling up to the surface in a shower of tears just as his had.

Suddenly time snapped back into place and Sora felt himself falling once again watching as Kairi's body grew smaller into the distance as she reached out her hand to him hopelessly almost like a scene in a dream where you suddenly wake up covered in a cold sweat and shaking.

But Sora knew now he wasn't going to wake up.

"_Please…" _He thought averting his eyes back up to the sky. " _I just… I just want her to smile again after all of this. Just see her… one last time."_

He could hear Jenza's laughter now. Feel the prickling on his neck as the coldness grew from the darkness reaching out to claim him. His wings pressed in tighter against his back and slowly he spread his frozen lips into a warm smile as fresh tears spilled out onto his face.

The he felt his body hit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darkness erupted around Sora swallowing him into its core laughing loudly in his ears. A mixture of voices both familiar and new traveling from all sides taunting him and taking action to his presence in there hell. The word "cold" no longer had a meaning as his body reached a temperature ranking below that of death. His blood turned black being drained of all human heat and spilling out from his body through any opening it could find. His eyes ran red as did his ears and beneath his finger nails as the dead tissue was pushed painfully up from his skin and ripped away letting his frozen blood run fourth. His throat swam with it threatening to spill over taking his lungs with it. Sharp teeth dug into his flesh letting the blood flow out quickly and feed the darkness leaving it drunk with his life which it hungered for, for so long.

Sora let the pain envelop him as he sunk deeper into the core keeping his blood splattered eyes on the small glimmer of stars which managed to shine through the black darkness. He closed his eyes causing a river of blood to flow down his face and let his mind wander away from the pain and paint images from his memories and dreams which gave him strength.

He could see Destiny Island. Feel the warm sand between his toes just before the cool rush of the ocean swept it away taking it out to sea. The sun beat down upon his face creating a sheet of orange behind his eyelids making him smile at the effect. He could here Tidus and the others playing in the background and the occasional yawn of Riku from his tree a few yards away with Kairi splashing around in the water in front of him skimming through the sand and waves to find seashell's for her collection which she would take home and make into necklaces and bracelets for her and Selphie.

The way life once was. A memory of something pure and simple.

He raised his hand above his head feeling the presence of his Keyblade awaken and glow pushing out against the darkness. The abyss seemed to tremble around him as the glow enveloped his body prying the darkness from his skin and sending it screeching back. The blood cleared from his eyes and he could make out the platform high up in the sky above as the clouds began to lessen losing there war against the stars.

With sparkling eyes Sora could see the powerful shine of the moon which had freed itself from its prison and was lined up directly above the glass platform creating a god like aura to cover the world below reflecting its beauty in his eyes.

Bruised and beaten, Kairi and the others looked up from there turmoil and stared in awe at the site letting the light blind them and bring tears gushing from there eyes. Even Leon couldn't control himself as he seen the site above feeling a sense of peace settle within the pit of his stomach. No one spoke or moved allowing there weapons to drop to there sides as the moment capture them.

Sora could feel the power emitting from his friends and let the happiness consume him mixing with his power and creating something so strong and wonderful that words couldn't even begin to describe it.

Sora had found his true power.

Silently, the brunette pointed the tip of his Keyblade at the platform so that the arrow shaped tip eclipsed the light. The shadows tried desperately to reach him and Sora could hear Jenza's voice filled with hatred and loathing but not enough of it to hide his fear.

"**_W-what are you doing? Stop it! Spirit your attempts are useless, the future is what it is. Everything is destined to lie in darkness and nothing you do can change that! SORA!"_**

His words passed through him like wind and with a clench of his fist he sent a large burst of light cutting through the darkness receiving a loud shriek of pain from Jenza but the shadows only pressed harder around him in anger.

Now was the time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was a weird feeling. Letting everything in your body go. He concentrated hard on his Keyblade. Sending all his emotions and thoughts into its core taking himself apart piece by piece and shoving it into his heart which was his only weapon. Every memory, every image, every taste, smell, experience, pain, likes, and dislikes all stripped from him and reattached to something much greater. His memories of Riku, Leon, Yuffie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tidus, Wakka, Roxanne, every face he had encountered in his travels from the connected worlds even memories of his enemies which had caused him so much pain.

He didn't know how long it was before he started losing feeling in his arms and legs. The remaining blood in his limbs had begun to settle and grow cold as his body began to become more and more of an empty shell. The glow began to dim from his body and his Keyblade was barely noticeable beneath the layers of shining power which had coated it over time.

With his remaining strength he blinked away the cold, dead tears which had gathered in the bend of eyes and moved his lips spilling out one simple word which would announce the beginning of the new era for an eternity.

"…_L**i**g**ht**…" _

The Keyblade gave a tremendous shudder blasting out a gigantic ray of white light into the waiting sky cutting through the cold air like a knife. With a nerve bending shatter the ray connected with the glass platform fusing with the broken shards of tainted glass and scattering across the sky like rockets desperate to reach every world and cast the darkness away forever.

Kairi stared up in awe watching the lit up shards zoom in every direction streaking the sky with sparkles of light which no firework show could ever own up too. She could hear the others nearby gasping and pointing in delight at the magnificent site. She could hear Yuffie's triumphant laugh as she danced around Leon who was grinning from ear to ear despite himself. Donald and Goofy slapped a high five tapping there weapons together and turning there faces back up to the sky to watch.

But what ended up catching Kairi's attention was Riku and Mickey. Both legends standing side by side in silence, eyes fixed upon the sky with a bittersweet look painted into there features. They seemed to be in a trance, almost in an entirely different place feeling the darkness melt away from the worlds. The very essence which had tormented them in there past. Something that they could never truly defeat.

They were ready to start over.

Suddenly something flashed out of the corner of Kairi's eye and she turned her attention back up to the sky. A large piece of glass was floating down steadily toward her like a snowflake taking its time to dance across the sky showering tiny sparks into the air.

With shaking hands she stretched out her arms wrapping her fingers delicately around the fragile shard feeling a warm tingling sensation spread throughout her body down to the very tips of her toes. A soft light began to bubble around her feet growing brighter and brighter spreading across the surface of the building like water and falling down the twisted metal sides.

The darkness below was quivering now; unable to find a place to retreat. It could feel the light approaching, covering the buildings and rubble slowly dripping its way toward it.

It was at this moment that Sora's Keyblade shattered. What shards were left in the sky quickly scattered off to find there worlds as a giant blast irrupted from within the pit of darkness enveloping it with a loud, blood curling shriek as what remained of Jenza was destroyed for good before quickly swallowing the rest of the world in in its endless hikari.

Kairi didn't have time to scream. She closed her eyes tightly, clutching the shard to her chest and feeling the building beneath her start to dissolve and give way unable to stand against the sudden blast of power. Her body toppled over head first, wind rushing into her face but no sound reaching her ears as everything suddenly went mute. She was in a dream, falling slowly through an endless world of light where she couldn't hear herself scream or feel the pain which should have been rushing through her body.

Without warning the glass shard slipped from her fingers and she desperately tried to snatch it back, opening her eyes ever so slightly trying to win against the constant brightness.

But all she could see was the shard. Dancing dreamily up above her and becoming smaller in the distance as she fell endlessly leaving it farther behind.

Slowly she lowered her hand and closed her eyes letting her mind black out with a heavy heart. The glass shard was gone, she had let it slip away from her.

Just as Sora had.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

( Oh, its not over yet. Sad, angsty, ending scene coming your way. Be prepared.)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The world was still.

That was the first thing Kairi noticed as her mind swam up from unconsciousness. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see what horror awaited her after the explosion. The site of all her friends piled under pounds of debris and shattered windows was the last thing she wanted to open up her aching heart too.

But the small glow that was filtering through her eyelids was tempting her into submission and carefully she opened up her eyes only to find herself staring into a star filled abyss conducted by a golden waxing moon. Something she hadn't even seen on Destiny Island in the longest time.

The rubble she expected to find around her was never there. Each building which had towered over the town square had vanished without any trace of destruction or massacre causing Kairi to become slightly spooked. She knew the buildings were the centers of darkness of the world, but only something really powerful would have been able to remove them without any flaw to the surrounding area.

Suddenly the teens breath caught in her throat.

"Sora…"

Her hearted pounded painfully in her chest as she staggered around the square searching for her friends, a glimpse of there faces, a glimpse of _him._ Anything that would tell her that they had won or in her case, lost the battle which they had risked everything for.

She was becoming frantic now. Not wanting to go any further into the town then the square except in desperate measures. With a shuddering breath she raced around the squares edge glancing into the buildings which had remained intact and unharmed mostly consisting of small businesses, bars, and bakeries. All were deserted and empty pushing the feelings into Kairi's chest and making her feel even worse.

Kicking the ground in frustration, she headed toward the center of the square listening to the thud of her feet rebound eerily making her feel like a doll put away in storage. It wasn't until she had left the abandoned shops far behind her that her eyes fell on a still figure lying dead center in the middle of the concrete road.

She skidded to a stop holding her breath tightly. Part of her wanted to go forward while the other half wanted to turn in the other direction and run until she was miles away. To escape from the future which lay spread out before her which she wanted but didn't because of the loneliness she knew was waiting to ensnare her.

With a quivering step Kairi walked forward being light and gentle with her steps as if the ground before her would shatter like glass if she wasn't carefully. Her heart was thundering in her chest shaking her eardrums in the constant silence pressing all around her.

Pale skin and chocolate brown hair became visible in the starlight.

Within seconds she found herself sprinting over to the boys side dropping to her knees and wrapping her shaking arms around his cold body. Blood spotted skin brushed against hers smearing onto her torn clothes and body sending shivers racing through her veins.

He was a mess. His clothes torn and stained with blood which seeped from dozens of gashes and cuts decorating every inch of his flesh including his wings which were torn and stained beyond repair. His fingernails were gone, torn clean off making Kairi's stomach give a terrible lurch. Blood trickled down his face from a gash hidden deep within his mass of messy brown hair which Kairi rubbed away as she lifted his body halfway off the ground and placed his head in her lap.

For awhile she just stared.

The part of her soul which was screaming in agony at the site of her boyfriends body was being strongly kept within the outer reaches of her heart. She had played this scene over and over in her mind ever since Mickey had told her and the others two long years ago that now didn't seem to be any different then the nightmare which had kept her awake every night.

The only difference now was… that it was real.

"Sora…" She whispered shakily placing her hand against the side of his cheek. "Sora… I don't want this to be real. Please, j-just… just say something and then I'll wake up. It's always the same, I believe your really gone and then I hear your voice and I wake up……… Sora please! I want to wake up! I don't want this to be real, don't let this be real!" she sobbed letting hot tears leak from her eyes. " Sora please! Its just a nightmare, none of this was supposed to really happen, I never believed it, oh god Sora… p-please…… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!"

Kairi's body shook with uncontrolled sobs shedding tears onto Sora's still body which she hugged close to her never wanting to let go. She was angry at herself for not fully believing the prophecy like she should of instead of allowing a small glimmer of hope to stand in her way of the truth. Maybe then it wouldn't of hurt her as much as it did now. Nothing ever hurt this much, the sadness was indescribable and the one person who could relieve her of it was also the cause.

"Kairi…"

The teen froze biting deep into her bottom lip to try and stop herself from crying but it did little good. A cold hand wrapped delicately around hers rubbing its fingers soothingly over her bruised knuckles giving a small squeeze.

Kairi looked down to find azure blue orbs staring at her half open and heavy. Sora gave a weak smile giving Kairi's hand another squeeze to acknowledge the fact that she wasn't dreaming.

" Sora…" she whispered unable to swallow the lump in her throat. "You're not dea-"

"I will be Kairi." he whispered not having enough strength to raise his voice. " This was just…my final request… I'm sorry."

Kairi lowered her gaze sadly not sure if it was sadder seeing him dieing then seeing him dead. A fragile hand brushed against the side of her face wiping a few stray tears away.

"Please… don't be sad…" Sora's eyes dimmed slightly. " You knew this was going to happen."

Kairi wrapped her hand around the one against her face and pressed it against her cheek lovingly as a few stray tears escaped her eyes. " I…I thought I did but…a small part of me thought it would never happen. That there would be a way for you to avoid it. That you could be spared."

Hearing herself speak these words, Kairi found herself crying again slowly letting Sora's hand fall from her face guiding it with hers and rest entwined on the brunettes chest. He gave her another small squeeze, weaker this time but enough to offer her comfort.

"I-I'm sorry it's j-just that… I love you Sora. I don't want to let you go… you're my light."

" I will never stop being your light Kairi." He whispered watching the tears drip from her face. " All of this I did for you… for your happiness… to make sure you have the life you always dreamed of."

" But that life included you…" she sniffed watching as the blue pigment in his eyes slowly began to become darker.

" You have to move on……" he soothed deeply. "No matter how hard it is, you have to try." his grip on her hand tightened. " You have to promise me Kairi."

She held her breath listening to his words closely.

" You have to promise me that you wont let me hold you back. Don't let your memory of me stop you from living." tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he stared deep into Kairi's making his voice rise with every word. " I want you to smile like you really mean it. Smile like you did back when none of this happened. Don't stop your life for no one for I'll always be with you no matter what."

Kairi bit her lip tasting a mixture of blood and tears which made her tongue curl. Everything Sora was asking would be hard. Forgetting him wouldn't be easy. He was her whole life. Making a promise she couldn't keep was the last thing she wanted to do to Sora.

But she would try.

"I promise…" she smiled weakly brushing her hand through his hair. " I promise I'll go out and have a life. I wont let your death be for nothing."

The tears were nearly blinding her now and she didn't have the strength to wipe them away. With his free hand Sora placed it behind Kairi's head and guided her lips down onto his in one last passionate kiss. There tears mixed together coating there faces and washing away the scars and bruises of the past which would no longer haunt them. Kairi's head was spinning, being filled with a blinding light created from a wave of untamed emotions which left her breathless in Sora's kiss and shut out the rest of the world.

It seemed an eternity before he pulled away, his eyes nothing but a deep inky black bringing Kairi back to reality. " I'll be waiting for you Kairi." he whispered to her. " I'll be there when you're ready… then we can go together."

" I'll look for you…" she choked between her tears. " I promise."

Sora smiled at her. His usual, trade mark grin which had made her laugh throughout the years. The one which kept her spirits lifted, told her everything was going to be alright.

But as quickly as it had come, it faded. Sora's eyelids fluttered shut as one final breath escaped his lips letting the last of his strength out into the sky. Kairi felt his hand go limp in hers and she gave it a small squeeze feeling a sudden rush of wind circle around her as another soul was released to the endless sky.

A soft glow caught Kairi's attention soon after and suddenly Sora's body began to dissolve into dozens of small white orbs. Her heart throbbed, helpless to stop it but powerless to call out for help.

She sat enveloped in a silent state of shock as her boyfriend's body became part of the sky watching the orbs dance and twirl just as the glass shards had done earlier. She felt Sora's hand disappear from hers leaving her groping nothing but air.

"…I love you." she cried as she watched Sora's face glow brightly before dissolving into millions of butterfly orbs taking his azure blue eyes away from her forever. She knew this was what Sora wanted. It was the only way she would be able to let herself go. Be removing himself completely from her life except in memory.

The orbs danced around her brushing against her face in a loving manner before soaring up into the air and disappearing from view leaving Kairi alone with her thoughts.

Suddenly a soft clank reached her ears and she looked down shakily to find herself staring at Sora's crown necklace lying still on the ground reflecting the light from the moon above.

' _I'll never forget you… Kairi.'_

Carefully she picked up the necklace drinking in its features from the rusted silver crown to the sparkling thick chain. She had given this to Sora back when they were kids. Back at the beginning of there story when they first met.

With shaking hands, Kairi pressed the pendant to her chest and curled up crying letting her tears flow freely down her red cheeks. The moon and stars watched her silently from above bathing her with there light and letting her release her sadness with a bleeding heart which would fix itself in time.

Riku and the others watched from the shadows, tears silently dripping down there faces from the scene they had just witnessed. No one dared to walk into the middle of the square and arouse Kairi from her sorrow to tell her they should leave. There was nothing left for them here.

Silently Riku turned his head to the sky taking in the sparkling hikari for the tenth time that night. He couldn't get over the fact that something so beautiful was hidden beneath the darkness for so long and he didn't know it even existed. He had forgotten such sites.

" You really are a brat Sora." he chuckled under his breath letting his tears run freely from his eyes for the first time. " Leaving us all hear… when you were always the one keeping us together."

He sighed, thrusting his hands into his pockets and closing his eyes imagining the stubborn, pouty, look the boy would of given him if he had been standing there causing a sad smile to spread across Riku's lips.

"I'll look after her for you Sora." he told the sky softly feeling a slight breeze rustle through his hair in reply. " I promise."

Silently he turned on his heels and headed out into the middle of the square where Kairi was kneeling wrapped up in her grief. The others carefully fallowed behind him watching as Riku lifted the sobbing girl up into his arms and cradled her as they walked steadily back to the gummiship in silence.

The were heading home. To start a new life. The beginning of a new era.

Each person gaining and losing a little bit of what made them who they are.

Every heart containing the memory of a boy who had changed there lives forever. The boy who had given up everything to save them.

A best friend, a teenager, a guardian angel.

And as Kairi slowly cried herself to sleep in Riku's arms she clasped Sora's necklace to her heart and shut her eyes softly against the warm glow of the stars.

' _I'll be missing you…..' _

'…_. even when I'm s**m**i**l**i**n**g.'_

' _Because every time I'll s**m**i**l**e…'_

'…_I'll be s**m**i**l**i**n**g at you.'_

' _See you later…… Sora.'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: OMG YES! YES! Its DONE!

Riku: NO IT'S NOT! EPILOUGE! GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!

Me: I'm working on it. I hope to have it up later tonight or when I get back from vacation. Just hang tight until then, savvey?

Wait… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! You can't argue with the fact that I deserve it. I LOVE YOU ALL!


	30. Epilogue: Photo Album & A promise kept

_( Song: "100 years- five for fighting." OR " Passion After the battle -Utada Hikaru OR Final Distance- Utada Hikaru" or something beautifully sad. Take your pick.)_

_Epilogue_

_Photo Album/ A Promise kept_

If life could have been any more precious, she believed it would break with ease. For it was already perfect in every way possible.

Endless dreams bonding together with reality creating a world bred by magic.

Her world.

A whole life passed by leaving countless memories in its wake. So those memories could be revisited over and over. She revisited them often. To make sure that they had been real. That what had passed had not been just another dream.

Memories. Kept alive in a single stilled image.

Snapshots.

A single Island. Cut away from the rest of the world where she would spend her time with friends; there faces now shrouded, hidden from her as her memory strained to find the details which slipped away from her with each passing day.

But she still smiled.

A messy dorm room. Books and school papers spread out amongst the compact space complete with a rickety wooden bunk bed hidden beneath messy sheets and layers of clothing. The room which she spent years of her life in studying photography. An interest she had taken up two years before she decided to go to college and take the course as her major. The ability to capture the beauty of something and hold onto it for an eternity had captured her in its spell and held on boldly. For years she wandered from world snapping pictures and displaying them earning a name for herself. Most of these pictures she sold, but some she kept for herself; to precious to give to somebody else. To beautiful to only exist in her memory.

A romance.

One to forbidden to pass by.

An old friend she could never forget back from the past to spark her fantasy. She never meant for it to happen but a heart can only go without love for so long. She could no longer ignore the ache and not even photographs and memories could satisfy it.

Emerald eyes. Eyes from her childhood swallowing her in there endless sea. Hidden secrets she had never noticed before enrapturing her without hesitation.

"This is wrong…" she had said feeling guilt give her heart a terrible squeeze.

A gentle hand cupped her chin directing her eyes to stare deep into his. "No its not… I'm sure he wouldn't of wanted it any other way." his hand squeezed hers tightly. "Don't break your promise. Don't let him hold you back."

A world of beauty. Endless summer nights spent carefree and open to any possibilities. Tears of learning, of acceptance. An autumn sprinkled in passion spilling into winter only to lead back to the beginning. An endless cycle.

A life so changed.

A white gown. So stunning all the stars and worlds in the sky couldn't add up to its beauty.

A warm summers day, an exchange of vows fallowed by a kiss so passionate time seemed to stop if only for a single moment.

Familiar faces. All smiling at her as she walked away a married woman. A new chapter in her life beginning while the other chapter closed. She had smiled a lot that day and what made it even more memorable was that she had meant it with every inch of her soul.

She watched as the years went by; not one ever being a waste in her eyes. She was learning the ways of the world. The delights and trials which came with everyday life. The duties of marriage and the rules of play. A love which forever continued to blossom without any shame or regret which led to even more possibilities she soon found herself open up too. One which she took with care.

The beauty of being a mother. A child. A new soul forever favored in her heart which she was prepared to care for even if it meant giving certain freedoms away in return. It was all worth it.

A year later two more came, unexpected but not unwanted. It was nothing but another challenge in her life. Something she took to heart and poured her soul into every day with a smile.

Making it even more perfect.

A trial of years filled with laughter and tears. Birthdays, holidays, Christmas, vacations, kisses before bedtime, being called 'mommy' morning, noon, and night. A simple, overly used name which she clung to with joy loving every minute of it. Younger years leading into school, field trips, homework, report cards, football, marching band, prom, graduation. She watched unblinking as her life flashed her by, becoming to wrapped up within it to notice. Her kids grown, old enough to experience the same joys and trials she had experienced and missed deeply. Weddings, baby showers, grandchildren….

It was surreal…it was tiring.

Yet, if she had the chance to go back and do it again….

……she would have.

A family photo.

Faces of the people who shaped her life smiling back at her. Once childish faces grown and changed as they held up there kids so that they could be captured by the camera's magic and hold the moment for an eternity. Her own face stared back, old and worn with age yet still full of love and energy.

But as the days grew shorter, not even she could argue that her life was slowly coming to an end.

And as she lay in bed, placing the family photo back in her picture album amongst the array of others, her frail hand brushed against the last picture tucked within the corner of the last page.

The image of a young boy with spiky brown hair and azure blue eyes. His back partially turned toward her as he looked over his shoulder directly at the camera with a clueless expression and a blue Popsicle sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

A warm smile cracked her lips and she ran her finger over the old, worn, photo delicately.

"I remember you…" she whispered feeling the heavy weight of the crown necklace draped around her neck shift slightly as she spoke. "Even after all this time I could never forget."

With a heavy sigh she lowered the album against her chest, to weak to hold it up a second longer. A slight breeze ruffled against her white hair as she folded her hands over the crown pendant letting her body relax into her comforter.

"I kept my promise Sora…" she smiled happily but with sadness at the edge of her words. " I'll be look for you… my story hear has ended."

The stillness in the air stirred as her body went limp. She let her eyes close feeling the darkness press in comfortably upon her, taking her away from the world.

Taking her to the one person who she had missed all her life.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As soon as Riku pulled into the driveway of his home, he knew something had happened. There were cars, three which belonged to his kids, all lined up along the sidewalk in front of his home. Ever single light was lit up inside shining brightly like a chandelier causing shadows to loom across the lawn which he ran across as fast as his weak limbs could carry him. He was old, he had to admit. But in better condition then most of the men his age.

He hesitated before he opened up the door, not knowing exactly what awaited him inside. The wind rustled his hair wildly around his face making him blink and heave a loud sigh.

Slowly he opened the door.

The next few minutes were a blur as people rushed to his side, all talking at once and hugging him with tears streaming down there faces. His three kids, now grown and with families of there own, were the first to reach him desperate for support.

" It's mom, Lia drove by and seen the light on and stopped to check on her!"

" She didn't wake up Dad!"

" I called 911 but Sota said no to-"

" Because she's gone Kira, she doesn't need a doctor, nothing was wrong with her!"

"Dad, moms gone…"

Riku stared at them deeply, watching as they argued and explained to him what had happened acting no different then they had when they were twelve. Carefully he pulled the three close to him as they began to cry, dropping the argument and letting themselves be comforted by there father.

After everyone was settled down, Riku slipped away from the family room and slowly made his way up the stairs to the bedroom keeping his gaze locked on the floor in front of him. Carefully he opened up the bedroom listening to the familiar creak as it was swung forward on it hinges and looked up into the contents of the room.

It was still. Everything left undisturbed and in tact just as it had been in the morning. Kairi's body lay quietly in her bed, the covers draped around her and a large photo album which she had kept close to her over the last four years was clasped to her chest, a warm smile planted on her face.

Riku walked over to the side of the bed, staring sadly at his wife's body so peaceful and still as the roar of the waves echoed from outside. He gently placed his hand on hers rubbing his fingertips against her cold skin lovingly feeling tears brim at the corners of his eyes.

"… I should of known your story would end before mine." he smiled sadly letting his tears fall freely down his cheeks. " I always… had a feeling. Ever since you found that picture, you've been waiting. Waiting to see him again."

Riku lets his eyes dwindle on the crown necklace hanging limply around Kairi's before directing his gaze out the window where the stars sparkled and shined as if calling out to him.

Riku let the smile on his lips widen, giving the sky a gentle nod of understanding.

"Take care of her for me… Sora."

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_For awhile there was nothing. An empty darkness where everything was numb and inexistent. A world in between where she was no longer real, no longer solid but more like the outline of an image still left on a paper after being erased. It was frightening yet peaceful making her mind whirl on waves of confusion as she was taken away from life and swept away into something completely different._

"_Kairi……"_

_A heavy warmth began to overtake her bringing feeling back into her soul. Bright, endless, light began to push back the empty darkness taking bits of herself away which had changed her over the years. It was like time had suddenly reversed itself in a split second turning Kairi's hair back to its rich, soft, brown and her skin back to its creamy white from her younger years. She held her hands out in front of her, spinning around and looking herself over._

_She was eighteen again._

" _Kairi…"_

_She looked up, her bright eyes searching desperately for the owner of the voice. On either side of her was light, to blinding to stare at for no more then a few seconds. Her heart beat heavily in her chest screaming to pour its contents which had been held back for what felt like a lifetime to the one and only person who would understand. _

_Then suddenly through the endless rays of light, he came._

_A tall, slender, boy with spiky chestnut hair which hung messily over his azure blue eyes. A face, childish yet mature free from scars and wounds which had littered his body in the past. A grin spread quickly across his lips as he seen her, eyes sparkling with excitement. His white, pure, wings spread out from his back unable to keep still from his joy._

_Kairi couldn't bring herself to speak. Sora's image began to blur as tears crowded her eyes spilling down her cheeks in disbelief. Her whole body was shaking, unable to control herself as years of dreams and memories were put to rest no longer needed to keep her heart from breaking._

_Suddenly Sora stopped several feet from her, letting his own tears rush free from his eyes as they stood staring at each other in silence, neither one able to bring themselves to move afraid that if they took another step they'd wake up from just another dream._

" _I've been waiting for you Kairi…" Sora smiled, his voice light and soothing to her ears. " Just like I promised."_

_Kairi's lip quivered, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. " I knew you would…" she sniffed smiling up at him with all the joy in the world dancing in her eyes. " I never doubted you for a second Sora!"_

_Without another word she flung herself onto Sora feeling his arms close around her tightly as she cried hysterically never wanting to let go of him even for a second. He rubbed his hand against her back soothingly burying his face in her hair and letting his tears flow freely feeling as if he would burst from happiness._

"_I love you Kairi." he whispered folding his wings around her gently._

"_I love you too Sora." she smiled closing her eyes and letting herself be taken in by the moment hoping it would last forever._

"_And we'll be together… always."_

_Kairi looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Promise?"_

_Sora gave a small laugh taking the opportunity to press his lips against Kairi's drawing her into a deep kiss like he had on that fateful night which was now nothing but a shadow in the past destined to be forgotten. Kairi kissed back in reply, feeling the warm texture of his lips rub against hers causing tingles to run up and down her spine. It was a wonderful feeling, almost indescribable lasting for what felt like hours before they pulled apart; smiling lovingly at each other as they prepared to move on to there next life. Where only the two of them, the Keybearer and the Princess, existed forever bound._

"_I Promise." _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Me:………………

Sora:………………..

Riku:…………………..

Me: ITS OVER! DONE! YES! AFTER THREE YEARS ITS FINALLY FINISHED!

Sora: Took you long enough.

Me: Sorry for the long wait for the epilogue. I went on vacation and I had to rewrite it several times because I couldn't get it right and I kept finding more things to add in to tie up some loose ends.

I promised myself I would write some notes to explain a few things about the story, so here it goes:

- I didn't write anything about The King, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Yuffie in the Epilogue because I wanted the reader to figure out what happened to them afterward themselves since it wasn't that important and it was also drawing away from the climax of the epilogue.

- I had this ending planned out for a year and didn't realize it was so hard to write when I got to it. But it turned out the way I wanted it to in the end.

- This story was based on me theories for Kingdom Hearts two. Now that Kingdom hearts two is out, it's been hard for me to continue this cause many of my theories were wrong. That's why updates have been slow.

- Twilight Town is actually the World That Never was fused with the Clock Tower in Twilight Town in the game. This was a theory.

- Roxanne was based off of my theory as Larxenne from Organization 13. I ended up liking Roxanne's character so I gave her a bigger role, I hate Larxenne in the game though. To me they have no connection.

- The structure of the Town Square is based off of the Twilight Skyscraper in The World That Never Was in Kingdom Hearts 2 but is modified and bigger ( I hated how small the space was in the game.)

- I got a lot of my ideas from Evanescence songs such as 'Going Under' and ' Taking over me.'

Those are about the key things I wanted to point out. Oh, and also that I am the only one out of the fabulous three ( ChaosDreamer, me, and DigitalDreamer) who finished there sequel. Digi's not going to continue her story "Broken Rainbow" but I suggest if you read Wishes "Flickering Lights" that you start sending messages to bug her to update because I can't get her to motivate anymore. that's going to be my new goal from now on. Lol.

I will be writing a few one shots, some humor, some yaoi which is going to be a whole new challenge for me. I have a lot of stuff planned out but as for a future novel, we'll have to see because I'm going to be extremely busy this fall and winter and I don't want to start something I wont finish.

So until then, I bid you farewell. Much thanks to those who took there time to read this and even more thanks to those who reviewed and those I've inspired. I've really grown with this story since 'Gifts of Darkness' and also 'Jingles Belles' which I am very fond of.

Keep your eyes peeled and there might be a new Halloween story if I find a spare moment.

Last but not least, SEND REVIEWS! If you have been reading this and not reviewed, not even once which I know there are many of you, SEND ONE! For the love of Riku and Sora send! It will make me happy!

Sora: (pulls her away) Time to go, you've talked for too long.

Riku: (fallows) Waayyy too long.

Oh fine, Bye everyone! Thank you for reading!


End file.
